Hot for Teacher - Romitri Style
by HonestPassion13
Summary: AU-AH. Characters are slightly OOC (very horny). High school senior and all-around bad girl Rose Hathaway's world collides with the new hot teacher from Russia, Mr. Belikov, when she is forced to serve detention with him for an entire semester. Mr. Belikov can't help but look for outlets for his desire for the curvy young student. CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

**Hot for Teacher, Romitri Style**

**Summary: **

Alternate Universe - All Human. Characters are slightly out of character (very horny). High school senior and all-around bad girl Rose Hathaway's world collides with the new hot teacher from Russia, Mr. Belikov, when she is forced to serve detention with him for an entire semester. Mr. Belikov can't help but look for outlets for his desire for the curvy young student. CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT

-=o0/&\0o=-

**Author's Notes:**

I don't own Vampire Academy. Never have, never will, unless I somehow manage to win the lottery and decide that's how I'm going to spend my money (probably would rather spend it on other stuff, though).

I gave my beta another pass on this one when I originally wrote it, but TheBasicBitch was kind enough to take a quick cursory glance at it before publishing it out to FanFiction. I just had this rolling around in my brain for too many days when I first put it out there and wanted to give Rose and Dimitri another chance to get down and dirty together before my better judgment kicked in and told me not to put that stuff from my dirty mind out on the internet where people can read it.

For those of you that are hard-core Romitri lovers, hang in there. Those two are my go-to ship and this story is definitely a Romitri love story in the end, but there is a bit of Rodrian and Tashitri in the first little bit.

WARNING: Contains explicit sexual content. Not suited for younger readers.

-=o0/&\0o=-

**Rose's POV:**

It all began on the first week of my senior year at St. Vladimir's Catholic school. First, my boyfriend Adrian drops me off at school and tells me that we should see other people.

What the fuck? After two fucking years, _and _I gave him my virginity, for Christ's sake! Adrian and I had met at St. Vladimir's while I was a freshman and he was a senior, and started dating at the end of the summer before my sophomore year, just before he left for college. I'm not sure why he decided now is the time to break up. He is a junior art major at Carlton College and his new semester started two weeks ago. He is starting to take architecture classes this term to pick up a minor, so his schedule is different than it had been. He doesn't have any classes until 10, so he agreed to drive me to school in his Mustang so that I didn't have to take the bus. Now, I wish I took the damn bus.

"Little vixen," he said, flicking at the hem of my too-short skirt of my school uniform (I'd shortened it by three inches), "I'm not breaking up with you. It doesn't mean we have to stop seeing each other. I'd still like you to go with me to the family reunion this weekend, if you still want to go. I mean, we're still okay, right?" Too bad I already agreed to go with him. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting him see how broken I could be.

"And it's a pool party at my uncle Randall's house, so bring that sexy red bikini," he said, "I can still enjoy the view, right? He's got a full bar planned. His ex-wife and a bunch of his kids live in Russia, so he has the good vodka" God! Men are pigs!

-=o0/&\0o=-

Then, stupid Stan Alto was being his stupid self again. God, I hated Stan, and his stupid, boring history class. I take one little minute while his back is turned to get up in front of the class and make fun of him, and all of a sudden, I've been given detention for the rest of the semester.

"Could he even really do that?" I asked Lissa, my best friend and adopted sister, as I got to my locker after class.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he can," said Lissa.

"So it looks like Crazy Ms. Karp finally cracked and isn't teaching tenth grade Biology anymore. I wonder who got suckered into picking up detention now."  
"Could be the new Bio teacher. They brought Ms. Davis up from the middle school. You remember her? I also have a new American Lit teacher," said Lissa, "Mr. Bellkoff or something like that? I'll check my schedule and let you know his name. I have him right before lunch, so I'll tell you then. I think it's his first year out of college. Rumor has it he's not from the U.S. Maybe they got him to do it?"

"Figures that they'd bring in cheap foreign labor."

-=o0/&\0o=-

"New Lit teacher is majorly hot," said Lissa, as she sat beside me at the lunch table, "You better hope it's him doing detention."

"Hot how?" I asked, "I've seen your taste in guys - a little too well," I pointed to Christian as he approached our table, "thanks to sharing a bedroom. And it worries me a little. I don't want to see his pasty naked ass ever again."

"Hey!" Lissa gave me a good-natured shove. She scratched her head in thought. "Muscles - like when he took off his suit coat, I could tell he had a six pack. And he's really tall; maybe a good four inches taller than Christian. He's got a deep voice and a pretty thick Russian accent. He has nice hair, too. Dark. He keeps it tied back in a ponytail at the base of his neck."

"Maybe I'll just judge for myself if I see him."

-=o0/&\0o=-

When I walked into the classroom for detention five minutes late, I was seriously glad Lissa gave me a little warning.

"And you are?" the handsome man asked me with maybe the sexiest accent I'd ever heard. He was maybe the hottest man I'd ever seen. I was drooling from both sets of lips. I could totally picture myself wrapping my fingers in his silky-looking shoulder-length hair while doing all sorts of things to him. This is going to be a long semester.

"Rose Hathaway," I said, extending my hand to shake his, just after I had tossed my jacket from my school uniform into my backpack. The touch of his hand sent an unexpected jolt of electricity when he shook it. I was suddenly glad I had unbuttoned the white blouse on my uniform a little lower than dress code permitted just before I walked in here - and that I was wearing a black bra under that blouse. "You'll need to remember that name when you're thinking of me later." I flashed him my man-eating grin, winked, and took my seat.

There weren't many people who managed to get detention on the first day, but I was thankful that Christian was also in here with me.

"It looks like I _will _need to remember your name," Mr. Belikov said, "since I can see from Mr. Alto's notes that you'll be with me all semester. Have a seat, Ms. Hathaway." Goddamn. Buzzkill much? I took a seat near the back of the classroom and opened up my backpack. Mr. Belikov took his place at the front of the classroom and faced the group.

"As I said a minute ago, my name is Mr. Belikov," he wrote his name on the board as he said this, continuing, "There will be no talking in detention unless it is to me. Keep your mouths closed and your eyes open. If any of you need help with any homework, I will be at the desk at the front of the class. Raise your hand, call for me, and I will come to you. Otherwise, I expect you all to remain in your seats, and to be seen and not heard." Mr. Belikov sat down at his desk, opened up a paperback, and began reading.

After a minute or so, I raised my hand. "Comrade?" I called out.

"That's not my name," Mr. Belikov growled out, looking up at me, "What, Ms. Hathaway?"

"I need to sharpen my pencil."

"Very well, Ms. Hathaway," he replied.

Mr. Belikov's eyes were on me the whole time. I could tell he didn't trust me, but I was hoping that maybe, just maybe, there was a little something else in his glance, too. I made a show of bending over to reach into my bag for my pencil, making sure that my low neckline was in his line of sight. As soon as I had my pencil sharpened, I dropped it on the floor and bent over again, giving him a view of the backs of my thighs.

On my way back to my seat, I walked around behind his desk and whispered seductively in his ear, so close that I was sure he could feel my lips, "It may not be your name, but until you tell me your first name, I need something to call you. Especially when I'm thinking of you later. Alone. In my bed."

I could tell from his gasp that I had surprised him. Whether it was a good surprise or not was hard to say. I went back to my seat and Mr. Belikov didn't say another word to me.

-=o0/&\0o=-

**Dimitri's POV:**

"Ivan, this girl in detention ..." I said, loving that I could be honest with my best friend but hating what I had to say, "She's like the most beautiful girl I've ever seen - just incredible. I swear, if she were just a couple years older and I met her somewhere else - _anywhere _else -, I would take her on a few dates, take her home with me, and fuck her on a daily basis until neither one of us could walk anymore. And, I swear, she acts like she wants me, too. She's taunting me. And she's _haunting _me - she's practically all I can think about."

"Well, obviously, you can't exactly have your way with her. You've got to get her out of your system. How about we help you meet someone else?" Ivan replied.

"I don't really want a girlfriend right now, Ivan. Until I finish my first few months of teaching, I'm not even financially capable of dating or a relationship. Plus, I don't really have that kind of time," I said.

Ivan winked and added, "You don't have to have a girlfriend just to have sex, you know, Dimka?"

I arched an eyebrow at my friend. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

Ivan asked me, "Ever hear of Adult Friend Finder?"

"It doesn't sound like this is about finding friends," I replied, skeptically.

"It's not. It's a website you go on where you can meet someone just to get laid. C'mon," he said, as he sat down with his laptop, "I'll help you create an account. Just make sure you use a condom. You never know with the women on this site."

I wasn't so sure about this, but sat down beside him. Ivan started filling out my information - name, email, birth date, etc. -, all of which he already knew. "We'll take a picture of you by the pool at your dad's when you go for the family reunion on Saturday to put on your profile," he said, "I'm still invited to go along, right?"

"Of course you're still invited, Ivan. You're practically a brother to me - and my sisters. But I don't want my face on a website like this, Ivan," I said.

"No, dude, we'll crop out your face. Who even said anything about your face?" he smirked, "Girls on a site like this aren't as interested in that as they are in ... _other _things."

-=o0/&\0o=-

**Rose's POV:**

I moaned with pleasure against his lips as Adrian began rubbing at my nipples through my shirt. I was straddled on top of him in his bed, near the headboard. Despite agreeing to see other people, Adrian had somehow convinced me to come over to his frat to spend time with him on a school night. Adrian was always so persuasive and it was always hard for everyone to say 'no' to him. He just had a way of making people come around to his way of thinking.

Adrian's AYE fraternity house was quiet tonight. I had never even heard of Alpha Yam Ergo until he had rushed for them.

I still had my school uniform on and I could feel his hardening erection through his thin khaki pants and the lacy fabric of my panties.

"Adrian, my dad's going to kill us both if I stay long enough for us to have sex tonight," I said, as his lips moved to my earlobe.

"Little vixen," Adrian began, "I know your dad is actually one of the few people where that's pretty literal, but, really? C'mon, I could still have you home by ten. Plus, your dad loves me."

I laughed. "'Love' is a pretty strong word, Adrian. I think he tolerates you. But that's going to change if he finds out we're seeing other people now, you know?"

"No matter," he whispered against my ear as he began to push my skirt up, "For now, he won't mind if you're with me, as long as I get you home before curfew."

"It's already almost nine," I said, "And it takes twenty minutes just to get me back home. Can't we just wait until tomorrow when I have a later curfew?"

Adrian pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Are you worried that there won't be enough time?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Baby," he said, giving me a sinful grin as he began to unbutton my shirt, "You know me. You know my 'skills'. Do you _really _question that I can't make you come at least a few times in forty minutes? And you know I've got a school project tomorrow night."

"Adrian, honestly, who makes plans for a school project on a _Friday _night?" I asked.

"My class did. It's not up to me," he replied, "Besides, you've been eighteen for almost six months now. You're an adult. What's he going to do - ground you?"

I scoffed. "Umm, yeah! Adrian, he'd totally ground -" All of a sudden, Adrian's mouth was on my bare nipple and I lost all words coming out of my mouth and all conscious train of thought to the warmth, softness, and dampness of his mouth. I hadn't even noticed that he had pulled the cup of my bra down.

"You worry too much, baby," Adrian murmured against my skin, laying me down so that he was beside me on the bed. I couldn't help myself and found myself working on the buckle of his pants.

Adrian began to thread his fingers into the waistband of my panties, sliding them down my legs. As he reached my ankles, I kicked them off and his hand slid back up my leg, finding its way to my warm center. "Oh, God, baby," he said, sliding a finger along my opening, "You're so wet for me."

I tugged the belt open and began to work on his button and zipper, moaning at the feel of his finger teasing at me.

Thankfully, Adrian was going commando again, so once the zipper was down, Little Adrian was springing out ready for me. "It looks like I'm not the only one who's turned on," I teased, running my hand against his length and stroking gently.

"Rose," he said, "the things you do to me. You've always turned me on. I can't even count the times I've ended up stroking off thinking of you when I've been alone in my bed."

Suddenly, my mind flashed to what I had told Mr. Belikov that first night in detention: _ "It may not be your name, but until you tell me your first name, I need something to call you. Especially when I'm thinking of you later. Alone. In my bed."_ And, boy, had I. God, I couldn't stop thinking of this gorgeous Russian god.

I wondered … Could I? "Baby," I said, "how do you feel about a little role play tonight?"

"Kinky. What'd you have in mind, little vixen?" he asked with a grin.

I grinned back as I said, "What if we pretend we're other people? Like maybe we're strangers who just met randomly on the street? Maybe I could call you ..." I tried to make it sound like I was reaching for an imaginary name, but I knew exactly what I had in mind. I knew Mr. Belikov's first name started with a 'D' but I had no idea what it was. "Maybe I could call you Dominic or David? Or maybe just something like 'Comrade' - like I don't even know your name? And you could call me …"

"How about I call you Sage?" he asked, suddenly, "I think I might like that. Sage."

"I like that ... Comrade," I breathed in Adrian's ear, suddenly imagining his hands and body were Mr. Belikov's. I stroked at his hard cock with renewed fervor, imagining Mr. Belikov lying beside me, with 'Mr. Belikov's' fingers teasing my soaking wet center. This might be the hottest sex Adrian and I had ever had.

Adrian got up and grabbed a condom from the end table, then slid it on with expert quickness and rolled me onto my back and positioned himself between my spread legs, teasing up and down my slit with his hardness. I had been on birth control for a while as a precautionary measure, but we still used condoms - partially because of Adrian's past, and partially as just a second level of protection.

"You like this, Sage?" he asked as he teased me with his hard manhood.

I liked to be on top, but something just felt so good about letting Mr. Belikov be the one in charge during sex. "Yes, Comrade," I moaned, imagining Mr. Belikov positioned there, "Take me now, Comrade!"

Adrian sunk deep inside me in one quick thrust, pushing in as deep as he could go, causing me to moan harder.

"Oh, Sage, you feel so good," Adrian said, thrusting in or out on each word.

"Comrade, fuck me so good!" I whimpered as I met his thrust with my hips. Adrian sat up and propped my hips up under his thighs, giving a better angle to thrust harder into me, then began massaging both of my breasts as he stared down at me.

"Sage, you like that?" Adrian asked, thrusting even harder, "You like feeling me inside you like that?"

"Yes, Comrade, yes, you feel so good inside me," I breathed, picturing Mr. Belikov's face as he plunged into me over and over again.

Adrian reached one hand lower down between us and began rubbing my clit. I moaned harder still and felt the telltale tightening inside me that told me I was about to come.

"You're close, aren't you Sage?" he asked me.

"Oh, God, yes! I'm about to come," I yelled, "Oh, God, Comrade! Comrade, make me come so hard! Oh! Comrade! COMRADE!" I screamed it out as I rolled my head back and squeezed my eyes shut, feeling the pleasure of orgasm overwhelming me.

"Oh, Sage, yes!" shouted Adrian back, as he gave a few last thrusts and came.

Adrian sat back, pulled off the condom, and went to dispose of it, while I began getting my clothes back on.

"Well, little vixen, that was certainly different," said Adrian, with a wicked grin as he came back to kiss me.

"Yes, it was," I said, "Now, you've got to get me home before curfew and we only have ten minutes to leave."

"Okay, little vixen," he said, and we both moved to exit his room, "let's get you home now."

As soon as we opened the door, I saw his crude frat brother, freshman Jesse Zeklos playing video games in the living room facing away from us. "Ivashkov!" Jesse called, not even looking up from the screen, "Dude! Can you give me Rose's digits? She's free now, right? 'Cause I'd love to hit that, man. That whole Catholic schoolgirl thing she's got going on is so hot. I totally thought you weren't going out on your date with that Sage girl until tomorrow, but clearly, I was mistaken."

I shot Adrian a glare. I couldn't _really _be mad, considering we'd both done the same thing, but Adrian had no way of knowing that - and it had still really caught me off guard. No wonder why he wanted to see other people...

-=o0/&\0o=-

**Third Person Perspective:**

As Adrian pulled his bright yellow Mustang up to his uncle's house for the reunion, Rose began to regret going along.

"Rose," Adrian said, with a rare use of her actual first name, "Are you okay, baby?"

"Sure," she replied with a noncommittal shrug.

"You're wearing the red bikini, right?" he asked. Rose nodded. "In that case, can you take that t-shirt off? You look so good in it."

"Fuck, why not?" Rose said, as she pulled the t-shirt over head and left it sitting in Adrian's car. He led her inside, got them both drinks, and began introducing her to people.

Dimitri sat in the hot tub in the far back corner of the yard with Ivan, his back to the rest of the party-goers.

"Holy shit!" said Ivan, elbowing Dimitri in the ribs, "Look at the girl your cousin Adrian brought to the party! Fuck, just her tits alone are enough to make her a ten! With her body, and that face and hair, she's like a thirteen. Now, there's someone who could make you forget about this student of yours."

As Dimitri turned and looked, he began to wonder if maybe he was seeing things. _It can't be her_, he thought to himself.

"Let's go introduce ourselves," said Ivan, standing to get up out of the hot tub, "If I know Adrian to be the player that he is, she might be on the market soon, anyways." Dimitri followed along.

Ivan and Dimitri grabbed some drinks and walked up to Adrian and his date, bringing Dimitri to stand just in front of Rose. "Adrian!" he said, pulling him in for a bro-hug while trying not to spill their drinks, "Who's this you've brought with you?"

"Ivan, Hey!" said Adrian, "And Dimitri! Rose, I'd like you to meet my cousin Dimitri Belikov. And this is Ivan Zeklos." As Adrian said each of their names, he waved a hand to point to who he was referring to. "Guys, this is Rose Hathaway."

Rose almost couldn't take her eyes off of Dimitri's chiseled bare chest, but she managed to hear the introduction. Rose blushed just a little, hoping no one noticed. "We've actually already met," said Rose, looking at Dimitri, "Dimitri is the guy I've been spending detention with every day this week." Ivan let out a small rush of air as he realized just who Rose was. "But," continued Rose, extending her hand, "I didn't know his first name until now."

Dimitri replied back, taking Rose's hand and shaking it, probably a bit longer than necessary, taking in her body in the bikini top and shorts, and Rose's plump, kiss-bruised lips, "Well, Roza, I guess you can stop calling me 'Comrade' now." Adrian arched an eyebrow at Rose upon hearing this. Rose ignored Adrian as she licked her lips looking at Dimitri, partially fascinated by him and partially wondering why he had called 'Roza'.

"Who says I can't call you both now?" Rose replied with a wink.

Ivan whispered in Dimitri's ear, "Dude, you're so fucked! We're going to get you that account tonight and get someone to help you with this before the end of the month."

Adrian whispered to Rose, "So, 'Comrade', huh? You're gonna pay for that later, little vixen." Adrian gave Rose a light pat on her rear.

"I think I already did," whispered Rose, "Or would you care to give me some 'Sage' advice on how this is any different?"

"Touché, little vixen, touché," Adrian replied.

Adrian said, to Ivan and Dimitri, "Why don't you boys join us? We were just going to sit down." They all agreed and grabbed a table near the pool.

"So, Ivan, are you Dimitri's boyfriend?" Rose asked, trying to sound like she was making small talk. Adrian, Dimitri, and Ivan all nearly spit their drinks out at her question.

"No, doll-face," laughed Ivan, "_You're_ much more my type than he is. We both like the ladies far too much to be into each other. Dimitri's like a brother to me. What about you and Adrian?"

Rose was thinking of mentioning that they were seeing other people, hoping to spark Dimitri's interest. Before Rose could speak, Adrian spoke for her. "We actually met at St. Vlad's back when I was a student. Rose and I have been dating on and off for a couple of years now."

A few minutes later, Rose had finished her third drink. The Russian vodka was pretty harsh, but she was starting to like it and thought she better quit while she was still sober enough to be safe to swim.

"You boys mind if I go for a swim?" she asked, standing up from her chair.

"No, not at all," said Adrian, "I might even join you."

Rose leaned down and kissed Adrian a bit more deeply than was appropriate for public, making a show of it, and then she began pulling off her shorts to dive into the pool. Dimitri tried not to look, but found himself gaping at her as the bikini bottom dipped down while she was pulling off the shorts. He gulped and turned the other way.

After Rose had walked away, Adrian stood, saying, "Well, gentlemen, it's been nice talking to you, but after that, I suddenly feel the need to get myself into something wet." Adrian pulled off his t-shirt and walked towards the pool, watching Rose the whole way.

Rose stood on the diving board and launched herself gracefully into the pool, quickly swimming all the way to the shallow end with her powerful legs. The water was quite a bit colder than she had expected. As she stood again in the shallows, she noticed that Adrian was no longer at the table, but that Dimitri was staring at her.

Dimitri couldn't turn away as he watched the droplets of water trailing down Rose's silky-looking skin. Her large nipples were standing out against the red fabric of her bikini. He found it hard to swallow and realized that the swallowing wasn't the only thing that was hard, staring at Rose.

"Should we put on your profile that you want the woman to wear a St. Vlad's uniform? Or maybe that she has to have long dark hair?" Ivan asked Dimitri with a laugh.

Dimitri thought about elbowing Ivan in the side, but then simply responded, "Yes. Both."

A few moments later, Adrian was beside Rose in the pool and pulling her back to the deep end.

Adrian turned Rose to face him. "Little vixen," whispered Adrian, next to Rose's ear, "This bikini, that kiss, your little 'Comrade' stunt earlier. You're driving me crazy. Rose, I have to have you. Right here." Adrian began licking at Rose's earlobe and pulled her closer with a hand between her shoulder blades.

By now, they were in the deep end of the pool. Adrian slid his other hand between Rose's thighs and began rubbing circles against her clit through her bikini bottom. Rose closed her eyes and sighed, suddenly feeling heat rush to her.

"C'mon, baby," said Adrian, "I know I could make you come right here in this pool. I don't even have to take anything off of you to do it." Adrian flicked his finger against her little pleasure button a few more times before saying, "C'mon, baby, touch me." Rose couldn't help but comply.

Dimitri was watching the pair with rapt attention. He couldn't hear what they were saying or see anything obvious, but he could tell from their proximity and facial expressions that all was not as innocent as it appeared.

Dimitri thought to himself, _No, not just the uniform. She needs to be willing to call me Comrade - and let me call her Roza._

-=o0/&\0o=-

**Russian1126:** My name's Dimitri. What's your name?

**IceBlueEyes:** I'm Tasha. Pleased to meet you, Dimitri.

**Russian1126:** So, you're okay with this being a sex-only thing - right? No strings?

**IceBlueEyes:** Dimitri, that's perfectly fine. When I look at your picture, that's ALL I want from you.

**Russian1126:** And you're cool with this being a one-time-only thing?

**IceBlueEyes:** If that's all you want, I can do that. But it's up to you. Now, what's this about being very interested in Catholic school that I see in your profile, Dimitri? I used to go to St. Vladimir's. I think I even still have my school uniform.

**Russian1126:** How do you feel about a little role-playing? *winking smiley face*

**IceBlueEyes:** I like the way you think, Dimitri. What have you got in mind?

**Russian1126:** I actually work at St. Vlad's. How would you feel about dressing up in your old uniform and letting me bend you over my desk?

**IceBlueEyes:** That actually sounds very nice, Dimitri. How does Saturday sound?

**Russian1126:** I could make Saturday night work. I'll come up with a place and time and let you know. One more thing - could I convince you to curl your hair?

-=o0/&\0o=-

**Friday night ...**

Rose sat awkwardly on the art gallery bench, looking totally lost in her surprisingly formal red silk dress, staring at the painting on the wall in front of her. Adrian had invited her weeks ago, but had neglected to mention that, although the gala was for his painting, she was truly the guest of honor. True, there was nothing risqué about the picture, but it suggested a lot. The painting showed Rose's back, laying on a soft satiny sheet, another satin sheet draped around her, just barely covering a little more than half of her ass, with her bare legs, the side of her breast, and back exposed, her long hair fanned out across the pillow. Without her face visible, anyone that didn't know of their relationship might not have known that it was Rose in the painting, but she was sure that there were plenty who would know, and sitting in front of the painting did nothing to dispel the assumptions that it might be her.

The painting was beautiful, so Rose could hardly be angry about it. He had painted it months ago and it spoke volumes about his feelings towards her at that time. Rose was almost startled to see a beauty in herself in that painting that she had never known. The painting was larger than life-size and showed a lot of detail: moles she wasn't aware of, barely visible pores, the shadow along the edge of her thigh, even the soft hairs on her forearms. But, much like neglecting to tell her that the painting featured in the show was of her, he had also neglected to show her the painting - or even tell her he had painted it.

Adrian had also neglected to mention that he would be there with a date. _And _forgotten he had invited Rose.

"Oh," Adrian said, seeing Rose sitting on the bench, as he approached with his date.

"Adrian," Rose said, "I have been waiting here for you for almost twenty minutes. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"Rose, uhm … hi," Adrian said, absent-mindedly rubbing at the back of his neck, "Rose, this is Sydney. Sydney, this is Rose."

Rose extended her hand in greeting. "Rose Hathaway," she said, with a forced smile.

Sydney held out her hand. "Sydney Sage," she said with a smile, then looking at the painting, added, "Oh, Rose, you must be the model for Adrian's painting! He's so talented - isn't he?"

"Yes, extremely," said Rose, "How do you know Adrian?"

"We met in our architecture class last year. He has been asking me to go out with him since the first day of class."

"Well," said Rose, giving Adrian a pointed look, "isn't that interesting?"

As if things couldn't get any more interesting, it was at that moment that Dimitri and Ivan walked up. Clinging to his side, Ivan had his arm around a blonde girl that looked like a porcelain doll, with ringlets of curls all over her head. Rose questioned if the girl was still in high school.

"Adrian! And Rose, isn't it?" said Ivan. Rose nodded as Ivan brought Rose in for an awkward hug. "Adrian, Rose, this is Mia, my date," said Ivan.

"This is Sydney," said Adrian, "Sydney, this is Ivan and my cousin Dimitri."

"Oh, wow," Ivan continued, noticing Rose's dress, "Rose, you look positively stunning! Doesn't she Dimitri?"

Dimitri didn't respond right away, his eyes glued to the painting on the wall. He swallowed roughly, feeling his mouth go dry as blood rushed away from his brain. He had dreamt of seeing Rose on a bed like this, but never in his wildest imagination thought he would actually get the chance.

Ivan elbowed Dimitri. "Cat got your tongue, Dimka?"

"Dimka?" Rose asked, questioningly.

"It's Dimitri's nickname in Russian," said Ivan, then Ivan finally noticed the painting Dimitri was staring at, "Rose, that is definitely a different side of you. Well, now I can see why Dimka lost his ability to speak." Ivan winked.

Rose blushed, "Is it that obvious that it's me?"

Before Ivan could respond, Dimitri walked away. Ivan made a hasty apology and goodbye as he and Mia followed Dimitri.

-=o0/&\0o=-

**Tuesday afternoon …**

**Rose's POV:**

"Mom, Dad - Rose and I are going over to Christian's for dinner tonight," Lissa said. It was nice that she had finally started calling them Mom and Dad, too, after living with us for the past ten years. "His Aunt Tasha invited us over for pizza and a movie."

"Lissa," my mom said, "it's a school night. Make sure you're back before curfew." As an afterthought, Janine added, "And - both of you - tell Natasha thank you. It's nice that a young single girl like that makes time to invite his friends over when she's responsible for taking care of her nephew at so young an age."

"We will, Mom," I said. "Liss, I need to talk to you before we go over there!" I whispered.

"What is it, Rose?" she asked, as she pulled me to our bedroom.

"You remember what I told you about Adrian and that Sydney girl he brought to the gallery?"

"Yes, Rose. Why?"

"When he dropped me off at school today, he asked me to end things. Entirely. No more 'stay together but see other people'. Just 'over'."

Lissa gasped, "Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Liss. For the past few weeks, I've felt like he was just using me to keep around as a safety net, anyways. We had sex once and fooled around a few times that first week, but it's not like we talked or anything. And since then, other than dropping me off at school in the mornings, I just haven't even seen him. It's better this way. But it means I'll probably be riding the bus again."

"If you'd like, I think Christian has room in his car for you, Rose," Lissa offered.

"Thanks, Liss. I think I'd like that," I said. Laughing a little, I added, "God, I miss sex already!"

Lissa laughed, too, at that. "Rose, it's only been a few weeks!"

"You don't realize how much you want it until you don't have it," I said, "And - shit - Belikov looked pretty fucking delectable today. Goddamn, what I wouldn't give to have a ride on that."

"Rose!" Lissa exclaimed, giving me a playful hit on the side, "He's a teacher! Do you want to get him fired?"

"Liss, it's not like he's _my _teacher. Besides, I'm eighteen. It would be legally consensual."

"Didn't you say he was Adrian's cousin, though?" asked Lissa.

"Does it really matter if he is? Adrian and I are broken up now. What I do is none of his business."

Just then, a car horn honked. It had to be Christian.

"We'll talk more at Christian's house, okay?" said Lissa, adding quickly, "And about Adrian! Not all this sex stuff! You need to deal with the breakup!"

"Honestly, Liss," I told her as we began walking out towards the front door, "I've had a couple of weeks to deal with the breakup. I mean, Friday night was pretty bad. I've had a chance to work through it. Now, I just want something different."

-=o0/&\0o=-

"Rose," Tasha said, "thank you so much for helping me clear the dishes. You've always been so sweet."

I blushed at her kind words. Tasha Ozera had been like a big sister to Lissa and me for the past five years. "You're welcome, Tasha. I'm just glad that you invited us."

"So, how's Adrian doing?" she asked me.

"Uhm … Actually … we broke up," I told her, wincing for her reaction.

"Oh, no!" she said, sounding terribly sad, "I really had high hopes for you two. He seemed to really care. When did it happen?"

"Sort of on the first day of school. At first, he asked me to agree to stay together but see other people, but then … it was just over."

"That's too bad, Rose. How are you holding up?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I was pretty tore up, at first, but mostly I'm just feeling ready to move on. I still miss him, though."

"What do you miss the most?" she asked.

I replied, trying to shove my blush and my embarrassment down. After all, this was Tasha. "I miss the sex most," I mumbled.

Tasha laughed and I could tell that she had heard me.

"He was amazing in bed," I said, feeling braver now that she knew, "I don't think there was ever a time we were in bed together that he didn't make me come at least once."

"So, are you ready for a new relationship?" she asked, "Or just wanting someone to fool around with?"

I laughed at Tasha. She was always so good at stating the blatant stuff. "Probably the latter."

"Have you ever tried Adult Friend Finder?" she asked.

"What's Adult Friend Finder?"

"One second," she said, then called out to the living room, "Christian, Lissa, are you two occupied for a while? I would like to show Rose something on the computer."

"We're good, Aunt Tasha," replied Christian, from what sounded like his bedroom. Yeah, they were going to be occupied for a while.

Tasha led the way to her bedroom and opened up her web browser. "Adult Friend Finder is sort of like a dating site for finding no-strings hookups," she said, logging in to the site. I was surprised to see that she had a number of messages in her account from different guys. "You put in what you're looking for, and what you're willing to do, and then it helps you find matches. With my life, I really don't have time to date, so it's been great for me. I've been on it for a year or so, now."

"Is that safe?" I asked.

"I guess so," Tasha replied, "I mean, I guess every internet thing is sort of a roll of the dice, but this way, at least you both go in knowing you're looking for something kinky instead of expecting romance and ending up chained to his bed."

"Chained to a guy's bed sounds pretty good right now, actually," I said.

"You will still get a few strange requests, now and then," Tasha laughed again, evidently reminiscing about something.

"What?" I asked.

Tasha blushed. "Oh, this guy, on Saturday. It may not be the strangest request I've heard, but it was definitely specific. It was also totally a one-time thing, for both of us. I mean, don't get me wrong, he was incredible - taut muscles everywhere, sexy foreign accent, tall, nimble fingers, _big _package, you name it. If he went with something a little different, I'd probably do him again in a heartbeat, but his _request_... He asked me to wear my St. Vladimir's uniform and had me bent over his desk - at the school. He even asked me to curl my hair and wanted me to call him 'Comrade'."

"_Really_?" I asked, "That's interesting ... If he wanted you to call him 'Comrade', what did he call you?"

"He kept calling me 'Roza'," she said, smiling at the memory, "It felt amazing when he was rolling his 'R' on that name, too."

"Was this guy a teacher?" I held my breath for her response.

Tasha thought for a minute. "Well, I really shouldn't tell you who he was, just in case you know him … but … I suppose if you'd be considering creating your own account anyways, there's really no harm in showing you his profile, since you could, _in theory_, see it there, anyways." As she finished her sentence, Tasha was smirking.

As she pulled up the profile picture and turned the computer to face me, I felt like my eyes could have popped out of my head. The profile was a man with the username Russian1126 and a picture from the neck to knees of brown shoulder-length hair, those chiseled abs and muscular arms that I'd been dreaming of since I had seen them at the pool party, and the same kelley green swim trunks I'd seen that day. There was no doubt in my mind that this man was Dimitri Belikov.

In his profile, he asked for women ages twenty-one to thirty, but other than that, his description of what he was looking for was basically me. "Tasha, did you have sex with _Dimitri Belikov_?!" I ask her, possibly a bit louder than necessary because of my shock.

She grins at me and giggles. "Maybe …"

Lissa, from down the hall, must have heard me, because she popped her head into the bedroom door. Thankfully, Christian stayed behind instead of joining in this increasingly-awkward conversation. "Tasha had sex with Belikov? Oh my God, when? And how _was _he?"

"Lissa, it's a long story," Tasha told her, "One that you're not going to hear. Maybe ever." I giggled. Tasha added, "And he was fantastic - and HUGE! If he wasn't wearing a condom, I'd be worried about sneezing jizz right now."

"Euw, Tasha, TMI," Lissa said, "Tash, did you know that Belikov is Rose's teacher crush? She even has a nickname for him. She calls him 'Comrade'."

"_Really_?" Tasha said, "That's interesting." Tasha winked at me, and then said, "Well, maybe you don't need this login after all."

As Tasha walked past me out of the room, she whispered in my ear, "Go get 'im, Rose!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Vampire Academy or any of its characters or settings.

This work is un-beta'ed, so please forgive any typos or grammatical or spelling issues.

WARNING: contains explicit sexual content. Not suited for younger readers.

-=o0/&\0o=-

_Flashback:_

**_Dimitri's POV:_**

_As I got into the car to go pick up this girl from the internet - Tasha -, I flipped the radio aimlessly, trying to put Roza out of my mind. As I got to the eighties station I usually listened to, the song "Don't Stand So Close to Me" by the Police came on._

_With the opening lyrics, "Young teacher, the subject / Of schoolgirl fantasy / She wants him so badly," I realized maybe this wasn't the right song to put her out of my mind. I changed the radio over to the country station and waited a good solid minute through commercials before I gave up and flipped it to a classic rock station. I wasn't as familiar with the song, but I recognized enough as Van Halen sang out, "Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad / I'm hot for teacher." I flipped the station again to light rock. The announcer said, "And here's Amy Winehouse with 'Teach Me Tonight'." Without even listening to the song, I flipped it again to the oldies station. I heard the Beatles come on and tried to tune out the thoughts in my head until I heard the lyrics, "Well, she was just seventeen / You know what I mean." The Police song should've been over, so I flipped back to the eighties station. It was a hair band song that I hadn't heard in a while. No discernible lyrics hit me as I tuned into the station, but then I heard, "She whispered sweet and brought me to the floor, she said / I'm only seventeen / But I'll show you love like you've never seen." _

_I hit the power button on the radio so hard that I heard the plastic cracking. No music for tonight._

_When I arrived at her door, Tasha answered, wearing a St. Vladimir's uniform. "You must be Tasha. I'm Dimitri Belikov," I told her, extending a hand to shake it, "I'm sorry - I'm not quite sure how to do this." _

_Tasha took my hand, but instead of shaking it, she pulled me in closer by it and placed it on her ass, saying, "Don't be shy, handsome. Come in for a minute so I can grab my purse." Tasha released my hand and turned to walk back inside._

_"Your home is lovely," I told her as she walked away, "as are you."_

_While I'll be the first to admit that Tasha was lovely, she was the polar opposite of Rose in every way except for the darkness of her hair. Where Rose was short, Tasha was tall. Where Rose had a deeply tanned complexion, Tasha had pale porcelain skin. Where Rose had hypnotically dark, exotic eyes, Tasha's eyes were - true to her screen name - the lightest shade of blue eyes I'd ever seen. Where Rose had ample, full curves and well-defined muscles, Tasha was model-slim to the point I wondered if she might have an eating disorder. Where Rose was younger than me and still a teen, Tasha might've been thirty-five - old enough to have a teenager of her own._

_After a few moments, she returned to the door. Tasha leaned in and kissed the corner of my mouth, her lips slightly parted. Never before in my life had I experienced a kiss from a woman so quickly after being introduced. Tasha moved her lips over to the center of my mouth as she pushed her tongue out to request entrance. I closed my eyes and began to imagine kissing Rose. I reached my hands up to wrap them in this imaginary Rose's long hair. It wasn't as silky or wavy as Rose's hair looked, but her hair was long and dark. I put all of my desire and passion into that kiss - all of the feelings I'd been holding back with the real Rose._

_One of my hands slid down along her back to pull her body flush to mine. After a few more moments of fervent kissing, I told her, "Let's go to St. Vladimir's. Now."_

_By the time we arrived at the school, my cock was twitching, thinking of how I would plunge it into this pseudo-Rose, taking her right on my desk, while imagining Rose's voluptuous body wrapped around me. "Follow me," I told her, using my keys to get into the building and then my classroom._

_As we walked into the classroom, I grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall, kissing her and rubbing my hands across her breasts while she began unbuttoning my shirt. Her breasts were tiny compared to the real Rose's, but I wanted to give attention to her whole body. _

_As my lips trailed to her neck, she said to me, "Dimitri, where do you want me? Would you like to take me right against the wall?"_

_"On the desk, but not yet. I decide when," I commanded her, "And call me 'Comrade'."_

_"Will do, Comrade," she smirked, finishing the buttons on my shirt and running her hands along my chest, "And you can call me …"_

_"Roza. I'm going to call you Roza,"_

_"Yes, sir, Comrade," came her breathy reply as I reached down and hitched her leg up around my waist._

_"Roza," I murmured into her neck as I finished unfastening the buttons on her shirt and began running my hands up along her stomach to her breasts, "you're making my cock so hard right now. Are you wet for me?"_

_"I am, Comrade," fake Rose replied, "I've been such a bad girl that I couldn't wait for you. I was touching myself imagining you when you showed up. Maybe you should give me detention?"_

_"You're already in detention, Roza, for the whole semester," I said, comfortably trying to forget I wasn't about to sink my cock into the real Rose, "How about I give you a _pounding _on my desk to teach you a lesson for that instead? I think I have something that could make an impact." As I said the last word, I rolled my hips up against this fake Rose's hips so that she could feel how hard I was._

_"Mmm, Comrade," she said, "Can we go to that desk for the lesson now?"_

_I pulled up her skirt and saw that she was wearing plain white cotton panties. "Ah, Roza," I said, pulling them down so that they pooled at her ankles, "we both know you're not that innocent."_

_I slid my hand between her legs and across her opening. She was as wet as she had said. She was so ready. I was going to fuck this Rose soon. I ran a few fingers inside her. She wasn't as tight as I assumed Rose would be, but she could still clench around three fingers inside her. I ran my thumb along her clit as my fingers thrust into this fake Rose. She gasped, "Comrade, take me now. Please." _

_I took charge. Wordlessly, I pulled her over to my desk and sat her down on the surface, then pulled the condom out of my pocket. If it were truly the real Rose, I knew that she had probably had far less experience than this girl, so I maybe wouldn't need one for STD reasons with her - even if a history with Adrian could make me question that -, but with _this _Rose, I certainly would need one. "Would you like to help me with this, Roza? You're much too young to get pregnant," I said._

_"Oh, yes, Comrade," she said, taking the condom packet and ripping it open and tossing the package in the trash. She said, "It's not my first time, Mr. Belikov, so I don't need you to be really gentle, but I - oh!"_

_I had just finished unfastening my pants and pulling my pants and boxers down. She had stopped as she took in the sight of my hard dick in front of her. Her hands came out to meet me. "Well, _this _is certainly something that would've been worth mentioning," she said, placing her hand along my length and stroking gently. She was rougher than I would've liked, but it was still a woman stroking me. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel and imagining Rose's hands on me like that. "You're hung like a stallion, Comrade!" she exclaimed._

_After she pumped me a few more times, I told her, "Enough teasing, Roza. I want you to put the condom on so I can feel you around me."_

_Fake Rose did as instructed and rolled the condom onto me. I spun her around and pushed her chest up to the desk. Anything to make this fantasy more like the real thing._

_Despite turning her around, all I could think as I plunged into her was, 'This is not Roza.' Sure, she would get the job done, but my body and my mind knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was not the fiery too-young temptress I'd been lusting after for the past several weeks. She played the part as well as she could, but it was just not the same as the real thing. She'd called me Comrade. She'd let me call her Roza. She'd even curled her hair and worn the uniform for me. But it just wasn't Rose._

_I closed my eyes and tried to imagine Rose Hathaway on my desk like this. I reached around a cupped at her breasts, imagining them much larger. As I thrust my cock into her, I told her, "You've been a very bad girl, Roza. I'm going to have to pound you extra hard for that." I grabbed her hips as tight as I could with both hands, sliding them up to get a better angle, and pushed myself as deeply into her as I could. _

_"Oh, God!" she groaned, "So deep! Oh, Comrade!"_

_"Yes! Roza!" I cried out as I continued to slide into her. I found myself calling her name over and over again, partially in awe that I was able to, and partially willing that I could somehow magically make her become the real Roza.  
I took one of my hands off of her hip and wrapped her hair around it, while using the other to guide her body where I wanted it and I continued. I thrust into her again and again until I began to feel her walls tightening around me. I plunged in as deep and hard as I could, helping this fake Rose to orgasm around me. "Roza, I want you to come, now, around my dick," I told her._

_As soon as I knew she had reached her peak, I allowed myself to join her, once again calling out, "Oh, Roza! That's it, beautiful! Come for me, baby!" _

_After we had both taken a few minutes to straighten up our clothes and I had disposed of the condom, I was left feeling even more desire for the real Rose than I had before. This was not getting Rose out of my system. I drove Tasha home in awkward silence. She offered to have me come inside for a drink, but I declined and said goodbye. I wouldn't be trying this again anytime soon._

-=o0/&\0o=-

Now:

**Third Person POV:**

Rose walked into Dimitri Belikov's classroom for detention with a plan firmly in place. That plan started in the bathroom just before coming into the classroom, even if it did make her fifteen minutes late.

"You're late, Ms. Hathaway," Dimitri said, "Again. Detention is only an hour and you're fifteen minutes late. You'll be staying after fifteen additional minutes today to make up for it."

"But, Comrade," Rose said, "I rode the bus today. The late bus will be gone by the time I stay an extra fifteen minutes."

Dimitri growled. After a moment, he said, "That's no excuse to get out of your detention time. I can drive you home, Ms. Hathaway."

_Well_, thought Rose, _that works into my plans quite nicely_. Rose found a seat in the back of the classroom, far away from the other students in detention. There were only two others in detention today and they had both chosen seats near the front of the room. After forty minutes had passed, she put away the homework she had been working on. She pulled out her notebook and then began flipping until she came to an empty page. She tore it out and put it on top of the desk, grabbing a textbook from her bag and flipping it open to a random page.

By now, Dimitri had already been totally engrossed in the western novel he was reading at his desk. Rose raised her hand and called out, "Comrade!"

"What, Ms. Hathaway?" asked Dimitri.

"Could you please help me with this," she looked down at her upside-down book before continuing, "history homework, please?" she asked.

"Very well," he said, bookmarking his place and setting his book down on the desk. As Dimitri walked over to Rose's desk, she quickly wrote out on the blank page of her notebook, in pencil, _Been to any good websites lately? I hear that you can find some great friends on some of them._

When Dimitri arrived at Rose's desk, she said, "Could you help me with this question here?" and passed him the sheet of paper.

"May I see your paper, please, Ms. Hathaway?" he asked. She handed it to him and he wrote, _Are you trying to get me fired?_

Rose said, "No, that doesn't look right at all, Comrade. What about this?" She took the page and wrote, _Why would I want to get rid of the hottest guy here? I was just hoping to see if I could make 'friends' with you, too._ Rose smirked as he began to read what she had wrote.

Dimitri wrote back, _I don't make friends with my underage students like that_.

Rose: _Well, that's not really a problem, since you don't teach any of MY classes, so I'm not one of YOUR students. Besides, I've been 18 since March. I can show you my license if you don't believe me._

Dimitri arched an eyebrow at Rose. She leaned over Dimitri's hand, still on the desk, letting out a quiet little moan as her breast brushed up against the back of his hand, unzipped her bag, reached in, leaving it unzipped, and pulled out her wallet, flipping it open to her driver's license. He glanced at the other students to make sure that they weren't looking as he quickly scanned her license to see that she was eighteen.

Dimitri wrote on the page, still holding Rose's wallet, _It doesn't matter. You're with Adrian. I won't be that guy_.

Rose shook her head and wrote back, _We broke up. He's dating that Sydney girl from the art gallery now. _

After another moment, Rose wrote out, _You can put my wallet back in the bag for me._

As Dimitri looked down to put the wallet back in Rose's bag, he noticed some satiny dark blue fabric at the top. Rose leaned in to Dimitri's ear and whispered, "That's my bra _and _panties. I was late because I was taking those off before I came into your classroom ... Dimitri."

Rose's comment was like an electric current, shooting straight to Dimitri's quickly-forming erection. He looked over at the other students, who were still working quietly at their desks.

"Is it hot in here?" Rose said, fanning herself with one hand as she pulled the opening of her shirt out far enough to give Dimitri a glimpse of her bare breast.

Dimitri thought to himself, _This is a million times hotter than anything that happened with Tasha in this room._

Rose leaned back to his ear and continued, letting her lips trail over the surface of his ear, saying, "I've been fantasizing about you for weeks now, Dimitri. You can't imagine how wet I am right now." After Rose's sentence trailed off, she allowed the tip of her tongue to graze his earlobe.

At that moment, the school bell rang, signalling the end of detention. The other two students immediately began packing up their bags to leave and walked out of the classroom.

"I want you, Dimitri. Right now," Rose breathed, staring into his eyes. A low growl formed in the back of his throat.

"Leave your books here. Go to the unisex bathroom at the end of the hall. Leave the door unlocked. I will meet you there in three minutes," Dimitri said, "Go now, before I change my mind."

Without another word, Rose got up and walked down to the bathroom. After stepping inside, she faced the mirror over the sink, unbuttoned a few more buttons on her shirt, and waited for Dimitri to arrive.

Dimitri entered the bathroom while Rose was looking down. He locked the door behind him and stood behind her, letting his eyes roam her body in the mirror. "You are incredible, Roza," he breathed.

Rose's voice so low it was barely audible, she said, "I want to kiss you."

"So what's stopping you?" Dimitri asked, his accent thicker than usual. Rose turned to face Dimitri and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulled him to her and immediately crushed her lips into his in a heated and passionate kiss. Dimitri heard Rose moan in delight as he wrapped his arms around Rose's waist and parted his lips to deepen the kiss, pulling her body tight up against his own.

Dimitri moved his lips from Rose's mouth to her jaw, then her neck, moving one hand up to run it through her hair as he had longed to do. As his lips found the pulse point just below Rose's ear, Dimitri whispered, "I want to take you so badly, but I don't have any condoms."

Rose replied, barely controlling her panting, while she tugged Dimitri's jacket off of his shoulders and began working on unfastening his necktie, "I've never had sex without one before, but I'm on the pill." Dimitri's response was somewhere between a gasp and a growl.

"I want to do something," Dimitri murmured in her ear, "Do you trust me?"

Rose nodded and let out a shaky, breathy, "Yes"

Dimitri whispered, "Turn around and face the mirror." Rose did as she was told. Dimitri stood behind Rose, pulled Rose's hair to one side, and began unfastening the rest of the buttons on her shirt. "Keep your eyes open, and on me," he told her as he began kissing her neck from behind again, watching her in the mirror, "My eyes, or my hands."

When Dimitri finished unbuttoning her shirt, he spread it apart and let out a low hiss, admiring her luscious round breasts, with erect nipples standing at attention, just waiting to be sucked and teased. He cupped them both and ran the pads of his thumbs over both of her nipples, watching Rose's eyes darken with lust and hearing her sighs as he teased at them.

Then, Dimitri found the zipper to Rose's skirt and unfastened it, allowing it to fall to the floor. "You're beautiful, Roza," he told her, "So beautiful it hurts me."

His left hand returned to one of her breasts while the right one snaked down to slide between her thighs, finding the wetness Rose had promised as he allowed his fingers to cup and slide along her core. As he finally let a finger slide inside her, Rose let out a loud moan, feeling the contact from his long nimble fingers. "Holy shit, Comrade," she gasped, looking into his eyes, "That feels so good!"

"I bet I could make you come just like this," Dimitri told her, as his lips continued licking, sucking, and gently biting at her neck and he continued to bury his finger inside her. Rose moaned with pleasure. "Do you want me to?" he asked.

Rose was past the point of being able to talk as she gave a shaky nod. As Dimitri pumped his finger slowly in and out in gentle thrusts, he ran his thumb along her sensitive bundle of nerves and said, "Don't think that this means I'll be done with you once you come, though."

Dimitri whispered in Rose's ear, as he gently nipped at her earlobe and continued to pleasure her with his hands, "I love how wet and tight you feel, Roza. You feel so good wrapped around my finger. I can only imagine how good that's going to feel wrapped around my _cock _later." As Dimitri said the word 'cock', he ground his hips up against Rose's backside so that she could feel how hard he was. "I don't know if I've ever been this turned on before Roza. I've never wanted a woman as much as I want you right now."

Rose's moans were getting louder and Dimitri could feel her walls tightening around his finger. Dimitri still had only inserted a single finger and hadn't yet curled it upwards into her g-spot. "Are you about to come?" he asked her.

"Uh-huh," she breathed, unable to say anything more between her moans and panting.

"Then come for me, Roza," Dimitri said, as he added a second finger and curved them both to find the right spot within her. Rose cried out as Dimitri felt her walls fluttering around his fingers. He circled his thumb over her clitoris to draw out her orgasm until he felt the fluttering subside, then pulled his fingers away.

"I think it's your turn now, Comrade," Rose said, as she turned to face him and began unbuttoning his shirt. She let her lips trail along the path of the buttons, gently leaving open-mouthed kisses and tiny licks down across his chest. Dimitri found himself powerless to do anything more than wrap his hands in her hair as Rose's kisses landed just below his navel and she began unfastening his belt buckle and unbuttoning and unzipping his khakis.

As soon as Rose was able, she freed him from his boxers. Rose was suddenly relieved that Tasha had unintentionally given her a warning about his size, as he was quite a bit bigger than she had expected - even with the warning. Rose wrapped a fist around his shaft and began slowly stroking up and down his length, as she continued kissing down from his waist, arriving at the base of his erection.

To Rose, Dimitri's hard member was absolute perfection: the length of him, the shape of him, the smoothness and softness of his skin, the steel-like hardness of him. Rose placed her tongue at the base of his shaft and began making tiny little circular licks, working her way up along him as if she were using her tongue to measure each centimeter of his size, one at a time.

Rose looked up at Dimitri as she continued, seeing his head tilted back with his eyes closed.

"Keep your eyes open, and on me," Rose said, against his skin, with a smirk. As Dimitri made eye contact with Rose, she wrapped her lips around his tip, pumping the length of him with her hand. He let out a loud groan, seeing the fire in her eyes, watching her soft lips encircle him, and feeling the moist warmth of her mouth. Rose could already taste some of his juices leaking out of him.

Rose took Dimitri in as deep as she could, feeling him in the back of her throat, bobbing her head up and down on him, looking into his eyes every third plunge or so. "Roza," he gasped, "If you keep that up, I'm not going to last long."

Rose gave Dimitri a wicked grin and began bobbing faster, sucking and hollowing out her cheeks, while grasping him tightly with her stroking hand.

"Unghh!" Dimitri groaned, and then cursed in Russian as he exploded into her mouth, filling her throat with his seed. Rose lapped it all up and swallowed it down, sucking as hard as she could to wrest every last drop from him.

Rose began kissing her way back up Dimitri's chest, but he grew impatient and pulled her up to his lips, kissing her deeply. "That," he said, against her lips, "was amazing, Roza. But I want to feel myself inside you before the day is over."

Dimitri continued kissing Rose, until she moved her lips to his jaw and began sucking on his earlobe. "Comrade, as much as I love the idea of having you take me right now, I might prefer a bed to staying in this bathroom and having the edge of the sink poke me in the ass," Rose said between kisses, "Is that even a possibility? As I recall, _someone _is supposed to give me a ride home tonight, anyways. And no one expects me home for dinner for two more hours."

"Fuck," said Dimitri, massaging and cupping Rose's breasts, "I don't know. Ivan and I share an apartment. He's pretty open-minded, but I'm not sure having him see you at our place is the best idea. Let me call and see if he's home."

-=o0/&\0o=-

**Song lyric credits from Dimitri listening to the radio:**

Don't Stand So Close to Me - The Police

Hot for Teacher - Van Halen

I Saw Her Standing There - The Beatles

Seventeen - Winger

-=o0/&\0o=-

**Author's Note:**

What are you thinking about this story so far? I hope that this is enjoyable for everyone and that you didn't get too uncomfortable with the Tasha or Adrian parts in the first few chapters here.

How does everyone feel about the blow job? I really felt like she should be 'good' at it, since this particular Rose has had a couple of years with Adrian to hone her skills in the bedroom.

I currently have 5 chapters written in draft. I don't have a set update schedule planned yet for this story, but I'm hoping to finish up Building the Tension before I really devote myself to it. Although I might find myself writing a chapter or two of Playing Adult every now and then just to change things up, it looks like this will be the next thing I really plan to invest time working on.

P.S. Is anyone super-uncomfortable with the word 'moist'? I've tried to shy away from it because I've been told before that people don't like it, but it just seemed to be the only word that fit there. Also, I have often wondered if the more sexual connotation is the reason people aren't comfortable with that word in other settings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

I don't own Vampire Academy or any of its characters or settings.

This work is un-beta'ed, so please forgive any typos or grammatical or spelling issues.

If you've gotten this far, you already know you there's grown-up stuff here and you shouldn't read this if you're a child.

Just in case anything doesn't get properly cleaned up, I do some of my writing on my lunch break at my desk at work. Obviously, the 'M' content doesn't get written sitting in my office with a bunch of co-workers potentially looking over my shoulder (can we say "sexual harassment lawsuit"?), so occasionally during the writing process I remove the Not-Safe-For-Work content to a separate location and then replace it during cleanup. Let me know if you ever see this happen and I will fix it ASAP!

-=o0/&\0o=-

**Previously:**

_Dimitri continued kissing Rose, until she moved her lips to his jaw and began sucking on his earlobe. "Comrade, as much as I love the idea of having you take me right now, I might prefer a bed to staying in this bathroom and having the edge of the sink poke me in the ass," Rose said between kisses, "Is that even a possibility? As I recall, someone is supposed to give me a ride home tonight, anyways. And no one expects me home for dinner for two more hours."_

_"Fuck," said Dimitri, massaging and cupping Rose's breasts, "I don't know. Ivan and I share an apartment. He's pretty open-minded, but I'm not sure having him see you at our place is the best idea. Let me call and see if he's home."_

-=o0/&\0o=-

Dimitri grabbed his pants off of the floor and checked the pockets, which he found were empty. "My cell phone is back at my desk," Dimitri said, "Let's get dressed and head back, but we should probably exit the bathroom separately." He began to collect his clothes and put them back on.

"Speaking of cell phones," said Rose, as she gathered her own clothes, "I don't know exactly what this is, but do you want my number?" At the word this, Rose motioned between the two of them. As an afterthought, she added, "It's fine if this is a one-time thing and you don't."

"No!" replied Dimitri, almost instantly, eyeing her sharply, "I _definitely _want your number, Roza. And you can have mine. But I'd like to ask that you don't put my name on it. I'd hate to have to explain that to Principal Kirova, if she were ever to see it on one of our phones."

"No problem, Comrade," said Rose, with a wink, as Dimitri finished buttoning his shirt.

"Do you have your phone with you?" he asked.

Rose reached into her skirt pocket, pulled out her phone, unlocked the screen, and handed her phone to Dimitri. He began entering his number into her phone. "I'm putting it in as Woodrow Call," he said, "I just texted my phone with yours, so I'll have your number."

"Woodrow Call?" Rose asked curiously.

Dimitri gave a genuine laugh. "Roza, have you never read Lonesome Dove? Or at least seen the movie?"

"'Fraid not, Comrade," Rose replied.

After a few more moments, Dimitri's tie was secured and Rose was buttoning the final button her shirt. "Comrade," she asked, "is this gonna be weird between us? After tonight, I mean?"

Dimitri stared into Rose's eyes, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Roza," he said, "I've wanted you since the moment I saw you. Having the chance to have finally been with you … I only want you more now than I did then."

"So, how is this going to work?" she asked.

"I usually have my life planned and organized down to the smallest detail. This is all rather new and unexpected to me," Dimitri said, "but I know that I want this to continue."

Rose nodded. "I'd like that, too. So, we cross that bridge when we get there?"

"Agreed," Dimitri said, "I'll leave first. I'll text you when it's safe to exit the bathroom."

A few moments later, Dimitri had his phone in hand and sent a reply text to Rose telling her to come back to the room, then began creating a new contact from her number.

By the time he had the contact entered in, Rose was walking in the door. "Did you call Ivan?" she asked.

"I was just about to," he said. Dimitri pulled up Ivan's number and hit the call button.

Ivan answered on the third ring. "Dimka!" Ivan said with a smile, "What's up?"

"Hey, man," began Dimitri, "Are you going to be home in the next few hours?"

"Well, that depends on how things go," Ivan said, "Mia invited me to meet her parents tonight for dinner."

"Whoah, man, good luck with that," said Dimitri, "Sounds pretty serious."

Ivan replied, "It's nothing serious, man. She and I agreed to take things slow, but they're in town and saw her texting me. It was kind of unavoidable."

Dimitri asked, "Look, could I ask you to stay away for a few hours?"

"You got a girl coming over, Dimka?" Ivan chuckled.

"Something like that," Dimitri replied.

"You've been cock-blocking me and Mia for weeks. Why should I do this for you?"

Dimitri cursed in Russian. Rose giggled at what she knew was an obvious swear from the otherwise-composed Russian. "Let's just say that she doesn't live alone, either. Could you please just try, Ivan, just this once?"

"Still trying to get your mind off Rose, I take it? Since I know how badly you need this, I'll do my best," said Ivan, "but remember that you owe me one."

"I will owe you one," Dimitri said, "Thanks, _brat_. You can come home by eight." (_brat_ \- Russian for brother)

Dimitri hung up the phone and looked at Rose. "I told Ivan not to come home until eight," he said, "but I don't trust him, so let's go now."

Dimitri opened up his coat closet and pulled out a full-length brown leather jacket, a cowboy-style duster. "Between the western novels and the jacket," Rose thought to herself, "Dimitri has a serious thing for the old west." She packed up her book bag and followed Dimitri out to the parking lot.

-=o0/&\0o=-

When Dimitri got to his 1982 Chevy Camaro, he ran his fingertips gently across the hood, checking for scratches and patting it gently. "Baby," he said, in Russian, talking to the car, "I hope you were treated well today."

Rose fought off a chill at hearing the scintillating tones of Dimitri's fluent Russian words, approached him from behind, and said, "This is your car, Comrade?"

Inwardly, she was thinking, "Couldn't you afford something better?" until Dimitri grinned at her and said, "Yes, it takes a little extra time and money, but it's worth it to own a classic."

"You're certainly an enigma, Dimitri," Rose told Dimitri as he opened her door for her, being the gentleman and letting her in before he went to his side of the car.

Dimitri gave her a wicked grin and said, "You know that I could say the same, Roza."

"No, Comrade," she told him as she buckled her seatbelt, "I'm just me."

Once he had finished securing his own seatbelt and started the engine, Dimitri gave Rose a full grin and said, "How many high school girls use the word 'enigma' on their own - outside of an essay? Or get a detention for the entire semester on the first day of classes? Or started a fist fight with two senior boys as a sophomore and came out without a scratch?"

Rose looked at Dimitri in surprise. "You didn't think I knew about that last one, did you?" Dimitri asked, "Mr. Alto told me your discipline record was required reading before I had you in detention. Honestly, it took me a couple of days to get through it all. It was pretty thick."

"Only one of the guys was actually fighting me," Rose said, "They were going to tell the whole school that my best friend was cutting herself - I had to defend her. I run three miles every week and took four years of Tae Kwon Do, so I'm pretty hard to beat. My parents made me quit the martial arts after that fight, though."

"Oh?" Dimitri asked, arching one eyebrow, "We have a lot in common. I run every morning and I used to fight MMA matches to pay my way through college. We should run together - or spar at my gym sometime."

Rose got a thrill thinking about it, but took a moment to consider. "I'd like to go running together. Sparring in a public place, though? Comrade, I'm not sure I could keep my hands off of you, if we were that close," she said, "after tonight, I mean."

Dimitri smirked. "Probably true," he said, reaching out his hand to place it on her knee between shifting gears. "I don't think I could keep my hands off of you, either - after tonight. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. So beautiful it hurts me sometimes. I can barely keep my hand off of you now."  
"So, don't keep your hands off of me now," said Rose.

Dimitri's smirk only widened as he asked, "You're still not wearing panties, are you?"

"I'm not," Rose replied, giving Dimitri her man-eater smile, and moving his hand further up her thigh, under her skirt.

"It's going to be …" Dimitri cleared his throat, "hard - for lack of a better word - to shift gears and drive while doing this at the same time," Dimitri told Rose as he let his fingers slide into the apex of her thighs and into the wet heat that awaited him there. As his fingers made contact, Rose let out a moan.

"Damn, Comrade," Rose said, as he pulled his hand back to change gears when it was time to turn a corner, "that feels so good when you touch me, but you keep pulling your hand away."

"Tell me something, Roza," said Dimitri, voice deepening and accent thickening, "did you mean what you said on the first day of school about thinking of me in your bed alone?"

Rose practically moaned out, "Yes, I did."

"Did you touch yourself thinking of me, Roza?" he asked, still in that deep, husky voice.

"Yes," Rose breathed out.

Dimitri groaned at the thought of it. "Would you do that for me now?" he asked, "I'd like you to show me."

Rose moaned but was helpless to speak. She pulled up her skirt to her waist so that her lower half was bare to his gaze. She ran a hand up the inside of her thigh and immediately began using her fingers to work her core at a blistering pace.

"Slowly," Dimitri growled possessively, "Just tease and try not to make yourself come. We're not far from the apartment now and I want that privilege to be mine tonight."

Rose nodded, slowed her fingers, and looked Dimitri in the eye. "Better?" she asked.

Dimitri asked, "Could you separate your legs further? I would like to see you better." Rose spread her legs further, giving Dimitri a glimpse of her most sensitive parts. He groaned as he watched, having trouble keeping his eyes on the road long enough to drive.

"Ungh, mmm, Dimitri," Rose purred as she felt his fingers joining her own for a moment before he had to shift again.

"We're almost there now, Roza," said Dimitri as he turned the Camaro into the parking lot. As soon as the car was parked in his carport and shut off, Dimitri leaned over Rose and kissed her, wrapping one hand in her hair and squeezing her breast with the other. Rose moaned in pleasure, feeling his tongue massaging her own.

Dimitri broke off the kiss and said, "We'd better go inside now," while adjusting his pants trying to obscure his erection. Rose nodded, pulled her skirt down, grabbed her book bag, and got out of the car.

Rose followed Dimitri inside the building and up to his apartment. As soon as he had the door unlocked, Dimitri took Rose's hand and pulled her inside, locking the door behind her, and pushed her up against the wall, gripping her body tightly and giving her a heated kiss. Rose let her school bag fall from her hands, leaving it on the floor by the door. She lifted her legs and circled them around Dimitri's waist as he used one of his arms to support her body, cupping her ass and pulling her core tight against him.

Wasting no time, Dimitri carried Rose to his bedroom and laid her down on his bed, then stood, locked the bedroom door, and began removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Dimitri toed off his shoes as he finished the final button on his shirt in record time. Rose started to kick off her heels when Dimitri grabbed her ankle and said in a husky voice, "No. The heels stay on."

Rose began to unbutton her own shirt, but by the time she was on the last button, Dimitri had his hands on the button, standing before her completely naked, completely erect cock standing at attention before her. He unzipped her skirt and pulled it down and off as Rose let her shirt fall back off from her shoulders. Dimitri laid between Rose's thighs, using his arms to support his weight, and began planting soft, wet, open-mouthed kisses on her breast, licking and sucking at her hardened nipple. As she moaned helplessly, Rose let her fingers trail across Dimitri's shoulder and back and tangle into his hair. "God, Roza," he told her, the rolled 'R' from her name causing his mouth to vibrate blissfully against her sensitive skin, "You are so, so beautiful. You have an _amazing _body."

"You're not so bad yourself, Comrade," Rose replied, as Dimitri turned his attention to the other breast, causing her to cry out again.

Dimitri's cock twitched at the sound of her cries and he let out a groan. "You wouldn't believe how many times I've imagined you in this bed," he murmured against her skin, running one hand along her side down to cup her ass and using the other to press into her shoulder blade, arching her back up to give his lips better leverage against her breast, "You're the only woman I want, Roza."

"You're all I've been able to think about since the day that we met," Rose admitted, "but this is far better than anything I could have imagined." Dimitri trailed his lips down along Rose's stomach, leaving light kisses along her abs. When he got to her belly button, he circled it with his mouth, then continued his path further down. Rose tangled her fingers into Dimitri's hair as he ran his mouth all along her lower stomach and hips, just inches away from where she needed him most.

Dimitri lowered his mouth to Rose's upper inner thigh, just inches away from her core. Since she hadn't been wearing panties, she had been dripping down her leg enough that he could already smell and taste her juices. "Mmm, Roza," he breathed, "You taste like heaven." Without a second to spare, he plunged his tongue straight into her center, leaving Rose breathless. Rose began panting as Dimitri rammed his tongue mercilessly into her repeatedly, one of her hands wrapped in his hair and the other gripping the sheets.

"Fuck, Dimitri!" she gasped, "Please, I need you. Now!"

Dimitri was hoping to give Rose one more climax before entering her, but resisting was hard enough before hearing her pleas. He was helpless to resist when she begged like that. Dimitri sat up and asked, "You want me _now_, Roza?" His voice was thick with desire.

"Yes," she breathed, "Oh, fuck, yes!"

Dimitri rose from the bed to grab a condom from the nightstand drawer. "I have condoms here," he told Rose, "I'm going to use one for you, Roza."

Rose sat up and nodded. Something in her wanted to ask Dimitri not to use one, but it was probably wiser to go ahead. "Bring it here," she said with a smile, hand extended.

Dimitri broke off the packet and sat beside her, handing it to her. Rose took the packet and ripped it open, then took Dimitri's manhood in hand. Dimitri groaned at the feel of Rose's small warm hand wrapped around him. Rose bent down and placed a kiss on his tip, licking off the drop that had leaked from him, then stroked him up and down a few times. "Lay down," she instructed. Dimitri laid on his back with his head on the pillow, arms behind his head.

"Mmm," Rose said, "this is a sight I'd like to remember." Rose leaned in and gave Dimitri one more deep kiss, battling his tongue with her own and letting one hand run through his hair, then sat back and rolled the condom onto his length in one motion.

Before Dimitri could react in any way, Rose grasped him, placing him at her entrance, and slid down on top of him in one fluid movement. Dimitri growled at the feel of her tight heat finally wrapped around him. "Holy shit!" Rose cried out, eyes wide, feeling the fullness of having Dimitri sheathed fully inside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned, "Did I hurt you?"

"Oh, Comrade," she purred, tightening her muscles around him, "_Far_ from hurt. I've never felt anything like this before. You're magnificent."

Rose began to move up and down Dimitri's length. For a time, he laid there watching her move, admiring the bounce of her breasts and enjoying the sounds of her moans and the feel of her body, letting his hands cup and squeeze at her. He found himself saying the Russian version of her name over and over again, powerless to stop, immersed in her beauty and allure. He used one of his hands to rub at her clit while she rode him.

Within minutes, Rose was already ready to shatter again. She found herself yelling out Dimitri's name, but as he began to feel her walls fluttering around him again, he let out another groan and quickly flipped her over, saying, "I've waited too long for this to be over so quickly." Dimitri pulled Rose's leg up so that it was wrapped around his waist, holding it there with his hand, not caring that her heel was digging into his hamstring. Dimitri brought his lips back to hers, twining his other hand in her hair, as Rose clutched onto Dimitri's shoulder blades under his arms. He gently nipped at Rose's lower lip, licking sensuously where his teeth had been. He thrust into Rose with all of his strength, pounding her body against the bed, hearing her loud moans turn into yells. He pounded her over and over and over again, relentlessly filling her with his long, hard shaft. When she began to tighten again, he whispered in her her ear, licking at her earlobe, "Are you going to come for me again, Roza?"

"Yes!" she screamed out, unable to keep her voice down, "Oh, Yes! Oh, Dimitri!"

He whispered again, "I want you to scream my name again for me," as he smirked and then licked at her ear once more.

"OH GOD!" she screamed, her walls fluttering around him, "YES! DIMITRI! OH, GOD, DIMITRI!"

Dimitri found himself groaning out a slightly less loud, "Oh! Roza!" as he found his own release and spilled his seed inside her.

As she came down from her blissful high, Rose cupped Dimitri's cheek with her hand and gave him a tender kiss, filled with emotions she couldn't begin to name. Strangely, Rose was almost sure that he returned those emotions in the kiss.

Dimitri pulled back and looked at the clock. They still had almost an hour before Rose would need to leave to go home. He rolled off of Rose and laid on his back on the pillow, pulling her close and pulling the blankets up over both of them, then reached over and set his alarm clock to go off in half an hour. Rose tucked her head into his chest, wrapped her arm around his torso, and slid her legs between his. Neither of them had ever been one to cuddle after sex before, but this just felt 'right' - to both of them.

Before either of them realized it, they had both drifted off to sleep. When Dimitri's alarm went off, he pulled Rose tighter and began kissing her forehead, saying, "Wake up, sleeping beauty." Rose opened her eyes and peered into his chocolate brown ones, giving him a deep and passionate kiss.

"Comrade, that might be the best half hour of sleep I've ever had," she said.

"Mmhm," Dimitri hummed in agreement, running his fingers through Rose's hair, "I could say the same. I've got to get you home, though. We'd better get dressed."

"It's sort of too bad that we don't have time for another round," Rose said, her man-eating smile firmly in place, as she shifted off of him and began to get up from the bed.

"Another day," Dimitri said, looking around the room for his clothes, "Would you like something to drink before we go? I have some hot chocolate. I've seen how much you seem to love chocolate when I've been watching you in the cafeteria."

Rose chuckled at the thought that he already knew her so well. "Sure," she said, "I'd like that."

-=o0/&\0o=-

**Author's Notes:**

Well, there you have it, folks, our fated couple having a little bit of cute romantic fluff and a chance to finally bring our two fated love-birds together. The rest of this as a longer story will be coming, but I am probably going to hold off for a little while so I can wrap up Building the Tension and really hammer out how I want this longer story to go. I don't have solid plans for an ending for this one YET, but I have some plotlines in mind for bumps along the way. What do you think, so far? Any requests for appearances or scenes you would like to have happen? We'll see a scene with Mason in the next chapter and I have also thought about possibly adding Victor and/or Natalie Dashkov (without the Sandovsky's syndrome, I don't anticipate them being an antagonist – _much_ – in this story, though). I also know we haven't seen the last of Jesse or Adrian.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Vampire Academy or any of its characters or settings.

Special thanks to TheBasicBitch for beta-reading this chapter after I lacked the courage to post in a timely manner. I hadn't originally planned on having a beta reader for this story, but she was able to not only push me to finally get the chapter published but also gave me some great help in getting this 'just right'.

If you've gotten this far, you already know there's grown-up stuff and you shouldn't read this story if you're a child. This chapter is probably the first (and maybe only) clean(-ish) one you're going to see in this work. Enjoy your angsty filler material.

P.S. If you are looking for a nice Romitri happy ending and this is the last chapter currently present, either be prepared to wait for chapter 5 or hold off on reading this until I get further in the writing.

-=o0/&\0o=-

**Previously:**

_"It's sort of too bad that we don't have time for another round," Rose said, her man-eating smile firmly in place, as she shifted off of him and began to get up from the bed._

_"Another day," Dimitri said, looking around the room for his clothes, "Would you like something to drink before we go? I have some hot chocolate. I've seen how much you seem to love chocolate when I've been watching you in the cafeteria."_

_Rose chuckled at the thought that he already knew her so well. "Sure," she said, "I'd like that."_

-=o0/&\0o=-

"There will _be _another day - won't there?" asked Rose, as she began to button the last button on her shirt, "I don't want this to end."

Dimitri was about to answer when he heard noises in the living room. "Der'mo," he cursed in Russian, "Ivan is home."

"Now what happens?" Rose asked.

"Time to face the music," Dimitri replied, putting his hand to the door, "But first …" Dimitri pulled Rose to him and crushed his lips against hers, molding her body to his. One hand tangled in her hair and the other was around her waist, clutching her as close to him as he could.

"What was that for?" Rose asked.

"If I'm already going to go to hell, I might as well burn," Dimitri replied.

Before Dimitri could even open the door, Ivan called out, "Dimka, why the hell is there a school bag in our apartment? This better not be what I think it is."

Dimitri took Rose by the hand, opened the door, and walked into the hall, saying, "It probably is."

Ivan stood there with his mouth hanging open for a minute. Dimitri broke the silence, saying, "Roza, can Ivan and I talk alone for a minute?"

Rose nodded her head, and Dimitri motioned for Ivan to follow him to his room. Ivan followed to Dimitri's bedroom and then closed the door.

"Fuck, Dimitri," Ivan said, "it even smells like sex in here! Please tell me you did _not _have sex with one of your underage students in our apartment."

"I didn't have sex with one of my underage students in our apartment."

Ivan asked, "Then, would you care to explain what happened?"

"Rose is eighteen, so she's not underage. And she isn't in any of the classes I teach, so she's not my student," Dimitri supplied.

"She's still a student at the school you teach in, so that makes her off-limits. Did you read _nothing _in the Title IX clauses of your teaching contract when you signed it? Plus, technically, even if she doesn't get a grade for it, she is your student in detention," said Ivan, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Goddamnit, Dimka, as your lawyer, I don't want to spend the next ten years in Title IX litigation for you."

"Ivan, my contract was two pages, single-sided. There was nothing in there about Title IX. And St. Vlad's is a private high school with no public funding, so Title IX doesn't really apply."

"That's debatable and I've seen the court cases to prove it. Besides, what do you think her parents would think? You still better keep this under wraps. And end it."

Dimitri reasoned, "There's something about her; I just trust her. I know that she won't say anything, Ivan. It doesn't matter, though, because I don't think I _can _end it."

"What? Why not? It's not worth it just to have a hot piece of ass, no matter how hot she is."

"Ivan, I tried," he said, "I tried to get by without her. I tried to find someone else. Since the moment I met her, she's been all I can think about - and that was over a month ago! I think I'm starting to have some feelings for her."

"Does she return those feelings?" Ivan asked, "_Can_ she return those feelings?"

"I don't know," Dimitri replied, "I think … maybe."

"Dimka, she's practically a child. Oh, shit - was she a virgin?!"

"Of course not! You know she was dating Adrian - for two years! Besides, you're one to talk," said Dimitri, "Isn't Mia eighteen, too?"

Ivan replied, "Yes, but Mia knows we're taking that part of this relationship slow. No one is talking about feelings yet. And I'm not her teacher." He paused for a moment. "Dimka, you know high school girls; they don't know what love is.. At least Mia's in college. Besides, what kind of relationship could you possibly have with her? It's not like you could be seen out in public together. Break this off now and let her get over you."

Dimitri frowned, not sure what to do. He sat on the bed, covers still mussed, the faint smell of Rose's shampoo still on his pillow. "I don't think I can give her up," he said.

"Do you think you could be just friends with her?" Ivan asked, "At least until after she graduates?"

"Maybe," Dimitri hedged.

"Do you think _she _can?"

Dimitri huffed, and then said, "No."

"Maybe you could talk with Adrian about her?" Ivan offered. Immediately, Dimitri turned and looked at Ivan like he was a lunatic. "Not to ask his permission or anything like that. Just call it quits for a while and try to find out why they broke up and what she's capable of handling. Some people went through things that made them have to grow up fast - who's to say this girl isn't one of those people? Or it could go the other way - the last thing you need is some obsessed crazy stalker with enough evidence to get you fired or send you to jail if you break it off. Better to find out from him than find out the hard way."

Dimitri nodded, then sat quietly for a moment, head in his hands. The note, he thought to himself, was on Rose's desk in his classroom the last time he saw it. Was it in her bag now? Was that evidence? His thoughts began to spiral. Why did Adrian break up with Rose? Was she a vengeful lover? Did Adrian inevitably just feel like she was too much of a child? And - then again - Adrian wasn't exactly the type for commitments or long-term relationships; what was so different about Rose that made him stay with her for two years?

Dimitri frowned as he thought that maybe he knew exactly what it was that drove Adrian to want to be with and stay with Rose: the same things that drove Dimitri to be attracted to Rose in the first place. He wasn't so superficial as that it was the only thing that mattered, but she was easily the most beautiful girl - woman - he had ever seen, especially once he had seen her without her clothes. Her face and body were flawless to look at. And boy, did she know how to use that body. She was easily the best Dimitri had ever had.

Dimitri let out a growl as he realized Adrian had likely done everything that he had with Rose. He found his gut twisted with possessive jealousy as he pictured Adrian's pawing at this beauty. _His _Roza, he thought to himself. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear about it from Adrian. Hearing all of the ways Adrian had kissed her, touched her, and pleased her might make him feel physically ill.

"I'll ask them both," Dimitri said, "starting with her."

"Do you trust her to tell you the truth, Dimka?"

"I don't think she'd lie, but I feel like I can read her well enough to know if she is lying to me."

"And do you think she can keep this … _affair _… a secret for the next seven months until she graduates - whether or not you end this?"

Dimitri felt ashamed. In all of the enthusiasm and drive that both of them had to start _whatever_ this was at the end of detention, he hadn't really discussed discretion with Rose. For that matter, they hadn't really discussed what this was, either. He knew he had to do the responsible thing. "I'll talk to her about it," he said, sounding much more level than he was feeling about this.

_How did I manage to put so little thought into this_, Dimitri wondered. _Oh, right_, he thought, _because all I could think about was how good it would be to sink my dick into her!_

"Just don't get us into court, if you can help it, Dimka. Okay?" Ivan asked.

Dimitri let out a deep breath. "I'll try, Ivan," he said, as he stood up.

"And maybe, next time, think with the head on your shoulders, not the one in your pants, Dimka," Ivan said, giving Dimitri a good-natured smile and elbowing him in the side, "At least tell me this,though: was it worth it?"

Dimitri's face split into a wide grin as he said, "I've never been with another woman like her. Ivan, I've never even _met _another woman like her. She's amazing."

"Let's just hope that goes beyond her body," Ivan said with a wink, as he went to open the door.

-=o0/&\0o=-

Dimitri walked out into the living room. "Roza," he asked, "I don't think we'll have time for that hot chocolate anymore. Sorry."  
"It's okay, Comrade," Rose replied, "I think I'm all set to go, if you are. Here's my address." Rose hit send on a text message to 'Woodrow Call' with her address in it.

Dimitri told her, "Let's head out then. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble."

As they both began walking out the door, Rose smiled, saying, "Trouble is my middle name. Rosemarie Trouble Hathaway. Well, actually, I don't really have a middle name, but if I did, I'm sure that would be it."

Dimitri gave a small, dry laugh. "What's the middle initial 'M' for on your student record, then?"

"Oh, that's my father's last name. My parents weren't married yet when I was born, so I got two last names, but my parents figured it'd be easier if I just went by mom's name. My mom never changed it."

"Oh? What name is that?" Dimitri asked.

Rose winced as she said, "Mazur."

"As in Abe Mazur? The privatized security guy? Ex-Navy Seal? _That _guy?" Dimitri asked as he unlocked Rose's car door.

Rose grimaced. "Yes. I take it you've heard of him."

"And you didn't think this was worth mentioning before we were … intimate?"

"Would you still have been willing if I _had _told you?" she asked with a smirk.

"No, probably not," Dimitri admitted, turning the key in the ignition and setting the GPS on his phone to go to Rose's house.

"And now that we have, aren't you glad that's an experience neither of us missed out on?"

"Perhaps," Dimitri answered, scratching his chin, "Still, there are a few things we should probably talk about. Should've probably talked about before this happened." Dimitri motioned between the two of them.

"Okay, Comrade," said Rose, "Shoot."

Dimitri took a deep cleansing breath and began. "Roza, even if you're not underage and not my student, I still run the risk of losing my job. Can we keep this a secret until after you graduate?"

Rose placed her hand on Dimitri's. "Of course," she said, "I'm an expert at not getting caught. Besides, the last thing I want is to hurt you because of this." Dimitri immediately felt himself calming.

"And what _is _this, Roza?" he asked.

Rose exhaled and then paused. "I don't know," she said, "Friends with benefits, maybe?"

"Roza," said Dimitri, "were you and I really friends before this?"

Rose frowned. "No," she said, "So, just _benefits_?" She gave a little laugh. To her surprise, Dimitri did, too.

"Maybe we should work on the friends part," he said with a genuine smile.

"I'd like that," said Rose, returning his smile.

"What about you and Adrian? It's really over - right? What happened?" Dimitri asked.

Rose frowned again. She felt like her emotions were all over the place for the past few minutes with Dimitri. "Yes. It just wasn't meant to be. I'm not broken or anything, but he hurt me a lot when he left. Adrian and I met at St. Vladimir's the end of my freshman - his senior - year. I didn't even like him at first, but he has always had a way with people. We started dating after he graduated. If we'd stayed together the entire time, July would've been two years. I left him four times while we were together, but I always came back to him. Every time I did, he left whoever he was with for me. This time, he left me. Now he has someone else."

"Were you in love with him?"

Rose took a deep breath and thought. "I loved him. I wasn't _in _love with him, though. He was just comfortable to be with. I don't know if I've _ever _been in love."

"Was he the only person you've been with?" Dimitri asked.

"Wow, Comrade, you don't pull any punches, do you?" asked Rose, eyeing him meaningfully.

"It's a good question to ask if you have sex with someone," he said, with a shrug.

"No," said Rose, "He was my first, but I was with one other guy one of the times while we were broken up."

"Do you mind if I ask who? Anyone I know?"

"Captain of the football team. Mason Ashford. I don't think he has any classes with you. We dated for a couple of months and it only happened once and then I broke up with him a few days after and went back to Adrian. I feel bad because I'm pretty sure I was his first. I think he and I are better as friends, though," Rose replied, "Is that going to be weird for you at school?"

"So many things about this are going to be weird, Roza," he said, "I think we need to give this a lot of thought."

"What about you?" she asked, "How many people have you been with? I know you've been with at least one person from your Adult Friend Finder listing."

"How do you know about that, anyway?" Dimitri asked.

Rose smirked, saying, "I asked you first, Comrade."

"Fair enough. Adult Friend Finder was a mistake I won't make again. I was _only _with one person from the listing. I closed my account from the site a few days after I was with her. Other than the site, there have been three others. All of the others were long-term for at least a year. Lana was my girlfriend from seventeen until half-way through my second year of college when she transferred to NYU. Tamara and I met during student teaching at the same school and lasted about a year until she had a job offer in Michigan. I broke up with Galina about a year ago and I've been on my own since then. Now, your turn."

"Tasha is Christian Ozera's aunt - his legal guardian. I was at her house just after Adrian broke up with me and she recommended the site. When -"  
"Did _you _sign up for that site?" Dimitri interrupted.

"No, but I was considering it. Partially because I couldn't get this unattainable, hot, older Russian guy out of my head. When we were talking, she mentioned that some of the guys on the site had some strange requests. She mentioned a few of yours. One thing led to another and she showed me your profile picture."

"But my face wasn't even on that," Dimitri said, "How did you know that was me?"

"Comrade, I was there the day you took that picture. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I think I practically memorized the way your body looked in those swim trunks." Hearing her say that, Dimitri let out a growl. "But that's also how I knew you weren't quite as unattainable as I thought."

"Just which requests did she manage to mention?" Dimitri asked. He thought to himself that maybe he had been worried about discretion with the wrong woman.

"Oh, you know, nothing major -" Dimitri began to relax until Rose added, "just the school uniform, 'Comrade', 'Roza', curling her hair, bending her over your desk…"

At Dimitri's worried look, Rose quickly added, "Don't worry - I'm the only one she told."

"Good. I have Christian sixth hour, so that could've been awkward. Parent teacher conferences next month are going to be interesting, though."

Rose chuckled. "I bet," she said.

As the GPS on Dimitri's phone told him to pull into the driveway, Rose said, "So, I guess this is goodnight. How does this work with ... whatever we are? Do I kiss you? Do we plan when we'll be together again?"

Dimitri noticed with weary trepidation Abe's Rolls Royce with the personalized license plate reading 'OFFENSE' sitting in the open garage. A chill went up his spine as he thought of what consequences could await him - or Rose - if Rose's father were to find out about their tryst. He knew he should talk to Adrian before deciding anything about Rose, but he was too afraid of the consequences to keep going the way things were. Dimitri said, "Roza, I really enjoyed being with you, but I didn't really think it through before we were together. I'm not sure this should happen again."

"Why not?" Rose asked, anger flashing in her dark eyes. Rose thought to herself, _What the fuck? Was I not good enough in bed or something?_

"Rose, I'm seven years older than you. In ten years, that won't mean so much, but for now, it's huge." Dimitri stopped for a moment and considered his next words. While he didn't truly believe that Ivan was right about Rose being a crazy, obsessed stalker, knowing her discipline record, he didn't really want to do anything to make her angry enough to act on it - especially since so much already happened between them. "We're in two very different places. I've been out in the world. I've had to provide for myself. But you ... you're just starting out. Your life is about homework and clothes and dances."

"That's all you think I care about?" asked Rose.

"No, of course not," Dimitri said, glancing at the clock and noting that Rose had to be inside in less than 10 minutes, "Not entirely. But it's all part of your world. You're still growing up and figuring out who you are and what's important. You need to keep doing that. You need to be with boys closer to your own age."

"Closer to my age? Like Adrian? Thanks, but no thanks," she said, opening the car door and exiting without even so much as saying goodbye. Rose slammed the door harshly and said to herself, "Just wait until you see me with guys closer to my own age, Comrade. You won't know what hit you."

-=o0/&\0o=-

As Rose entered the cafeteria with her food tray, she noticed two very important things: Mason Ashford and Dimitri Belikov, both on opposite ends of the room, roughly facing each other. Instead of sitting with Lissa, Rose carried her tray over to where Mason was sitting and put her tray down beside him.

"Hi Mase," she said, putting on her best man-eating smile, "Is this seat taken?"

Before Mason even answered, Rose sat in Mason's lap, placing his hand provocatively on her bare thigh, just below the hem of her school uniform skirt. Rose ran an arm around Mason's neck and nuzzled up to his neck with her nose.

"Rose," Mason coughed out, "I thought you weren't interested in being more than friends anymore."

Rose whispered in Mason's ear, "Maybe I am and maybe I'm not." She placed a small kiss in the sensitive spot just under Mason's earlobe, looking out of the corner of her eye to see Dimitri staring, then put her tongue on his earlobe and ran it along the edge. "We have twenty minutes left of our lunch hour," she told him, running her fingernails through the short red hair at the base of his neck, gently massaging the thick muscles there, "I'm suddenly hungry for something besides food. I found a janitor's closet that's unlocked down the east corridor. Care to join me?"

Mason was hardly able to find his voice. He gulped and nodded as Rose stood up and took his hand, lacing their fingers together and pulling him to follow her. Rose led Mason down a dark deserted hallway that was far outside the area where students were supposed to be during lunch. As they arrived at the janitor's closet and Rose opened the door, Rose leaned in and began kissing Mason's lips while standing in the open doorway. Mason started unbuttoning Rose's shirt, pulling it out of where it was tucked into her skirt as he unbuttoned. Rose aggressively pushed her tongue into Mason's mouth, wanting to move as quickly as possible, gripping his face close to hers. The two of them heard the sound of an unmistakable very deep voice clearing his throat in the hall behind them. Mason and Rose broke the kiss and turned to the sound.

In a very unprofessional manor, Dimitri crossed the hall, stepped between Mason and Rose, and jerked Mason up by his shirt, holding him off the ground. As much as he wanted them to be, Dimitri was unable to get his feelings in check when it came to Rose.

"What's your name?" barked Dimitri.

"M-m-mason, sir," he cowered, "Mason Ashford."

"Mr. Ashford, do you have permission to be in this part of the school during lunch?" Dimitri asked.

"No, sir," Mason replied.

"Do you know the rules about student interactions at St. Vladimir's?"

"Yes, sir," said Mason.

"Then I suggest you get out of here as fast as you can before I turn you over to someone who will punish you accordingly. If I ever see you like this again" - Dimitri pointed at Rose, with her shirt almost completely unbuttoned, in the open doorway of the janitor's closet - "I will be the one to punish you. And it will hurt. A lot."

"Yes, sir." Mason looked like he was about to cry. Or wet himself. Mason had never been in trouble before and - living with his single mother - was counting on scholarships to get into a good college, now fearing he could kiss those all down the drain. Even if Mason hadn't valued his reputation as citizen of the month, he still had a lot to fear. No matter how muscular and tall Mason was compared to the other seniors, Dimitri was still a lot bigger than him. And he was holding Mason up off of the floor, helpless.

Dimitri released Mason, saying, "Then, _go_."

As soon as Dimitri finished the words, Mason had run off, leaving Rose standing there in the dark hallway with Dimitri, her shirt open.

"You know, Comrade," she began, after Mason had gone, "just because you can't have me doesn't mean no one can. Whatever happened to being with boys closer to my own age?"

Dimitri took a moment to just stare at Rose, transfixed by her beauty and by the longing for what he chose to give up, remembering the feel of her skin there. Rose noticed his stare, feeling a flush over her entire body as his eyes brazenly wandered her exposed torso. Then, Dimitri schooled his features and turned his head to look away from Rose, saying, "You know that this was against the rules, Ms. Hathaway. And you're out of uniform. Button up your shirt and go back to the cafeteria. I'll see you in detention."

Rose had a witty retort on the tip of her tongue, but before Rose could even start to talk, Dimitri had turned his back and walked away.

-=o0/&\0o=-

As soon as he got home to his apartment, Dimitri picked up his phone and found the contact for Adrian Ivashkov. He paused for a moment, finger hovering over the button, not sure if he wanted to call or not. Reluctantly, he pushed the button. With Dimitri teaching and Adrian in college, it was a school night for both of them, but Dimitri knew he needed to find out more.

Dimitri regretted ending things with Rose so abruptly, but he was just too afraid of the consequences of letting it continue. Seeing her with Mason had just made it all so much worse.

After the third ring, Adrian answered the phone. "Dimka!" he said, "Dude! Just the guy I was wanting to talk to!"

"Hey Adrian," replied Dimitri, "I thought I called you. But what's up?"

"My frat's having a Halloween party on Saturday the twenty-eighth. I thought you might like to come."

"I don't have to wear a costume - do I?" Dimitri asked.

"Nah," said Adrian, "Not unless you want to. Leave that to the girls."

"Message me the details. If I'm free, I'll be there."

"Great! Now, what did you call me about?" Adrian asked.

"It's actually about Rose," Dimitri began.

"Is she okay?" Adrian asked, immediately starting to panic.

"She's fine," replied Dimitri, "I was just hoping you could shed some insight into her personality and how to deal with her in detention. Why would you be wondering if she's okay, though?"

"Dimka, it's me," said Adrian, "You know me, dude. You know I read people like a book. I've known Rose for almost three years. Dated her for two of those. Rose is … well, there's just no one like her. On the surface, she might seem really tough, but underneath … she's pretty fragile. I mean, yeah, she's got a temper like you wouldn't believe. Her fire is incredible, but she cares like no one else. If she had to, she would fight for - or die for - the people she cares about. And she's got a heart like you wouldn't believe."

"It almost sounds like you still have feelings for her."

"Dimka, I _do _still have feelings for her. Of course I do. I've been in love with Rose since the first day we met. Still am. And - goddamn - that woman is _easily _the best lay I've ever had."

_Don't I know it_, thought Dimitri, fighting back the erection as he was recalling her body writhing beneath him in his bed.

"But she didn't love me back," said Adrian, "She broke up with me four times while we were together. I tried to let go of her every time she left me, but I couldn't. Even after I knew that she didn't love me back, she was the hardest thing to just _give up_. Finally, I realized that Rose is just not meant to be mine. She's meant to be with someone else. I think I knew that all along. Then Sydney came along and I just knew who I was meant to be with. Rose will always be in my heart. If she'll let me, I'll be her friend as long as she wants me to, though. She's a beautiful person, inside and out. She deserves to be happy."

Dimitri cringed at the thought of the emotions he saw rolling off of Rose when she got out of his car at her house. 'Happy', Adrian had said. Rose wasn't happy. And Dimitri felt he was the reason for her unhappiness. "Well," Dimitri said, "I guess I should probably get going. Thanks for your insights into Rose. This'll help me in detention."

"Not so fast," said Adrian, "She's not the only one I'm good at reading. I've seen the way you've looked at her. I know you're not calling about her because of detention. You _like _her."

"What?" asked Dimitri, "You've gotta be crazy. Rose is my student. I don't _like _her. Not like that, I mean."

"It's not all one-sided, either, Dimka. She looks at you the same way. Remember that fire I told you about? She looks at you like _you _set her on fire."

"So, what? You expect me to have sex with your ex-girlfriend? Adrian, she's my student! Getting laid isn't worth losing my job - no matter how good she might be in bed!"

"Dimitri, I'm not just talking about sex," said Adrian, "Remember how I said she's meant for someone else? I think she's meant for you."

"I'm not sure I believe that," said Dimitri.

"Well," said Adrian, "give it some thought. I'll send you the details for the party. I hope you can make it."

"Thanks, man," said Dimitri, "I'll talk to you later."

"No problem. Talk to you later."

As soon as Adrian had pressed the 'End Call' button on his phone, he texted Ivan and Dimitri the details of the party. Before he could set it down, the phone rang again. Adrian looked at the screen to see that it was Rose.

"Little vixen!" he said, as he answered the phone.

"Hi Adrian, I need to ask you a favor," Rose said.

Adrian grinned. "Are you calling about a certain cousin of mine? Maybe one whose name you were calling out the last time you were in my bed?"

"No," she replied, "I want you to give Jesse Zeklos my number."

Adrian thought for a moment. Just then, he got a text message from Dimitri. Adrian glanced at the screen. It said, "Count me in. I'll be at the party."

Adrian told Rose, "I have a better idea. Our frat's having a party on Saturday the twenty-eighth. How about I give him your number _and _set you and Jesse up on a date for the party? I know you've got some sort of sexy costume all planned out. He'll love it."

"You know me too well, Adrian," Rose laughed.

Adrian laughed, too. "Well, after the Catwoman in skintight leather and Princess Jasmine with a bare navel costumes, I figured you had to have something in mind."

Rose grinned a knowing smile. "You'll see."

"I think it's going to be great," he said.

"Thanks, Adrian. Set it up with Jesse and send me the details."

"Okay," said Adrian.

Once Adrian and Rose had wrapped up their call, he walked out into the living room of his frat house. Jesse was sitting there playing video games again.

"Hey, Jesse," Adrian told him, "You wanna bring Rose as your date to the Halloween party?"

"Fuck yeah, dude," Jesse replied, finally pausing his game and looking up from the couch, "Set it up!"

"Sure. I'll let her know and text you her number. Just promise me that you won't go out with her before the party."

"Why's that?" Jesse asked.

Adrian chuckled and quickly came up with, "You haven't lived until you've seen a Rose Hathaway Halloween costume."

Jesse laughed. "Deal. Maybe I can manage to get the costume off of her, too - if you know what I mean. But I can still call her first - right?"

"To your heart's content," Adrian said, "As long as she is still willing to go with you to the party."

-=o0/&\0o=-

**Author's Notes:**

As you've probably noticed, I borrowed a few tiny excerpts (and changed enough to tailor them to fit this story) from Mead's original text. The first would be the part where Dimitri tried to end things (from near the end of Vampire Academy, after the lust charm) and the second would be the section where he caught them near the janitor closet (from near the middle of VA, originally Jesse Zeklos in the lounge). Hopefully I grabbed small enough sections and changed them sufficiently enough that no one thinks I'm taking credit for the brilliance that Richelle Mead originally wrote. Overall, the original unedited text in the two sections constitutes under 200 words of this 5000 word chapter, so hopefully we're all good.

Sorry for the angsty temperamental chapter, but I promise you there'll be some more Romitri lovin' coming up soon! Never fear, I will bring our couple a happy ending eventually.

As for the Halloween costumes mentioned in this chapter, those were both actual costumes I had. I wore the Catwoman costume when I was eighteen. Princess Jasmine, I was nineteen - it was the maybe smallest top, including swimsuits, that I've ever worn in public, too!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and its characters and settings. Not me. Just borrowing her toys and playing with them a little.

Thanks again to TheBasicBitch for beta-reading on this chapter. She is an extremely talented writer on her own and she has had some great ideas. Her stories are available on FanFiction dot net.

If you've gotten this far, you already know you there's grown-up stuff here and you shouldn't read this story if you're a kid.

-=o0/&\0o=-

Rose's phone vibrated as a new text came in. She had just arrived in detention and knew that if she pulled her phone out, she could be caught and get into trouble, but she wouldn't have a chance to check it again for another two hours. She was sitting far enough back in the classroom that she knew Dimitri couldn't hear the phone vibrate. Glancing up at him, she took the chance that she could check her text without getting caught. **_hi rose this is jesse zeklos so glad ur going out with me next wkend_**

Rose was slightly annoyed by the complete lack of punctuation or capitalization, but was glad Adrian had finally come through. She quickly texted back: **_Hey Jesse, I'm at school right now. Can we talk at 5:30?_**

Almost instantly, her phone chimed again. **_cant wait that long 2 talk 2 u_**

She replied: **_I'm in detention. If I get caught with my phone, I could get suspended. If I get suspended, I'll get grounded and I can't go out._**

Jesse's response: **_so dont get caught_**

Rose took another cautious look at Dimitri, who was studiously reading his western novel. She moved the phone to her desk and placed a book in front of it, then tapped out a quick: **_What do you want, Jesse?_**

Jesse's one-letter reply was there as soon as she hit send: **_u_**

She texted Jesse back with an emoji raising one eyebrow followed by a question mark. Rose was unable to raise only one eyebrow herself, but like the idea of being able to do it. The advantages of emojis are that their faces can do things your own sometimes can't.

Jesse replied back: **_i cant stop thinking about u ur so sexy i want u so bad_**

Rose tried not to, but she couldn't quite suppress the gasp she made when she saw Jesse's text message. Even with her looks and reputation, since she'd been dating Adrian for two years now, Rose wasn't used to guys being this forward. _She _had been that forward with Dimitri, but it hadn't worked out in her favor.

Suddenly, another text came in. This one from 'Woodrow Call'. _ **You get one warning. If I see you with your phone out again, I'm going to be forced to confiscate it**._

Rose scoffed and looked up at Dimitri to see him glaring. She glared back. Another text from Jesse came in. **_cant wait 2 kiss u & touch u_**

A second later, another text followed. **_im already so hard thinking of ur sexy little moans when ur in bed_**

She began to think of another possible response. 'How would you know?' came to mind, when Dimitri stepped to the back of the classroom and said, "Miss Hathaway, your phone," he held out his palm, "you can have it back when it's time to leave."

He pulled it from her hands and immediately saw Jesse's last text on her phone screen. Dimitri's scowl deepened, followed by a low growl Rose was sure she had only imagined. Dimitri walked back up to his desk with Rose's phone and scrolled through the rest of the message thread before finding his own message and deleting it. His fingers hovered over the contact for his own number, tempted to delete it from her phone completely. For reasons he didn't understand himself, he decided against it. Dimitri locked the screen on Rose's phone and then opened up his own phone to compose a text that he knew would be waiting for her when she got her phone back. He typed out **_He's right about how sexy your moans are, Roza_.**

But he couldn't push send. He deleted the message, locked his own phone, and went back to his western, only half reading while he imagined those moans and the way someone _else _would be the one to give them to 'his' Roza from now on.

-=o0/&\0o=-

As detention came to an end, Rose noticed that she had over a dozen missed texts from Jesse. The last few were messages about why she wasn't replying. Before reading through them all, she hastily replied back, **_Got caught. Phone got confiscated. Just got it back_.**

Jesse immediately texted back:_ **i was afraid i came on 2 strong**_

Rose read through his other messages. He truly had come on too strong before he realized she wasn't replying. **_Well, maybe you did, a little. ;-)_**

Jesse asked: **_r we still on 4 next wkend_**

Rose had to think about her reply. Before she had an answer, he texted again: **_i rly like u_**

At that, Rose replied back. **_OK. You get one night to make an impression on me at the party, Jesse. I'll meet you there. Don't blow it._**

-=o0/&\0o=-

Rose's Halloween costume really was all that Adrian had hoped it would be. She was dressed as a fairy in a semi-transparent, skin-tight 'gown' covered in glitter, rhinestones, and a gauzy see-through white fabric, with two sparkly wings made of the same gauzy fabric and sparkles. The gown was short, just coming to mid-thigh, and the majority of the top section was completely transparent, save for a couple of strategically-placed flesh-colored inserts and an abundance of rhinestones. Rose had some sparkly long false eyelashes on and rhinestones pasted to her skin and fastened into her hair, which was pinned up on the sides, but down and flowing free over her shoulders and back. She had spent over an hour on her makeup and hair, so that she looked almost like an angel , flawless and beautiful in every way, like something out of a dream.

Aside from the usual wanting to stand out on Halloween in her costume and wanting to make a good first impression on her date, Rose also knew that Adrian would be at the party. Even if she didn't want Adrian back, Rose was still anxious to make him jealous and yearning for what he gave up, hoping to make him regret leaving her and hurting her.

Little did Rose know, Adrian wasn't the one at the party who would feel the most regret for what he gave up when seeing her in that costume.

As Dimitri saw Rose walk into the room, he questioned if this was a dream. Rose seemed too ethereally, awe-inspiringly beautiful to be real. A second later, he saw Jesse greet Rose, immediately throwing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. Dimitri growled, but continued to keep his distance. _I can't_, he thought to himself somberly, _and at this point, I've had my chance - and won't get it again_.

"Rose!" said Jesse, already slightly slurring from the beer in the Solo cup in his other hand, "So glad you could make it, sexy!"

Rose looked into Jesse's eyes. He was good-looking and his blue eyes were probably his most attractive feature, but they were glossed over as though he had trouble focusing because of the alcohol. "It looks like you've already been here a while," she told him, "Would you mind getting me a drink? I think I need to catch up."

Jesse grinned at Rose and said, "Right this way. Follow me," directing her towards the keg.

Rose detested cheap beer, but she knew that she wasn't liable to find anything better at a frat party, so she accepted the new Solo cup he handed her from the stack of cups and wrote her name on it with the Sharpie marker that was fastened on a string tied to the keg. After Jesse filled her cup to the brim, she tasted it and grimaced at the bitterness, then chugged it down, finishing the entire cup at once.

Just as Rose set her empty cup back down, she felt an arm go around her shoulders. Jesse was standing in front of her, so she knew it wasn't him.

Rose turned to see Adrian standing there. "May I borrow your date for a second?" Adrian asked Jesse.

"Dude, as long as I get her back," Jesse replied, "though I might have to go visit Sydney for a few minutes if you take too long."

"I won't be long, then," said Adrian, as he steered Rose to the opposite side of the room.

"Little vixen," Adrian whispered in her ear, "You look positively stunning in that costume. I'm not the only one who has noticed."

Rose glanced at Adrian side-long and saw a look of amusement on his face. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"'Comrade' can't seem to take his eyes off of you," said Adrian, motioning with a nod of his head to where Dimitri was sitting.

Before Rose could respond, Adrian added, "He really cares for you, Rose. Maybe even loves you."

"Adrian, don't be ridiculous!" Rose retorted, getting angry, "The guy pretty much told me I was a child and that he shouldn't have anything to do with me."

"So show him you're _not _a child," Adrian offered, "Rose, you know me well enough to know that I can tell these things about people. He even called me a few weeks ago just to ask about you. His feelings for you run deeper than he's willing to admit to you. Maybe deeper than he's willing to admit to himself."

"Before or after the first of October?" she asked, knowing that she had been at Dimitri's apartment on October 1.

"Why does it matter, little vixen?" Adrian asked, looking in her eyes, "Something happened between you two, didn't it? On October first, I take it?"

Rose didn't answer and stared at Adrian defiantly.

"After," he said, "And I don't think he thinks you're a child, Rose. Look at the way he's looking at you. If he thinks you're a child, that makes him a serious pedo. I know people, little vixen. I can read them. And after ten years of family gatherings together, I _know _Dimitri."

Even though Rose knew that Adrian was trying to help, and that a part of Rose believed Adrian at least thought he was telling the truth, Rose couldn't help but feel like Adrian's statements were wrong. She threw out her empty cup and stalked back over to Jesse, immediately pulling on his hand. Rose saw Dimitri staring at them together out of the corner of her eye. "Jesse," she told him as she tugged, "this party's too crowded. Let's find someplace more private where we can talk."

"Anything you say, hottie," said Jesse, "Let's go to my room. Right across from Adrian's room."

Rose took the lead and pulled Jesse by the hand towards his room. As Rose and Jesse walked, she saw that the upstairs bathroom at the end of the hall looked unoccupied and clean. Since she'd seen someone hugged over the toilet and retching in the downstairs bathroom on the way in, Rose made a note of it, knowing she'd probably need it at some point during the evening.

Once they were in Jesse's room, Rose released his hand and sat unceremoniously on the edge of his bed while Jesse turned to lock the door. Jesse walked to Rose and began kissing her sloppily on the lips and pushing her back on the bed. Rose pushed on both of Jesse's shoulders, saying, "Wait! Can't I get to know you a little more first?"

"Let's get to know each other's _bodies_, baby," Jesse said, still pushing ahead.

"Whoa whoa whoa, easy there, speedy. Not yet," Rose said, "Tell me about yourself first. I barely know you." Rose still felt fully in control, but Jesse was getting more forceful.

"Babe," Jesse said as he began kissing at her neck, "C'mon, you can't lead me on like this, Rose. You know that when a girl says to go somewhere 'private', it really means she wants to get fucked."

"No, Jesse," Rose yelled at him, "That's not what it means! I don't want to have sex with you right now!"

Rose pushed again on Jesse, trying to get him off of her, but he just wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. As Jesse's hand started to move towards the hem of Rose's dress, she decided enough was enough. Rose punched Jesse sharply in the abs, then kneed him in the groin. Jesse howled in pain and fell backwards off of the bed.

Rose stood up, hovering over him. "When a girl says 'no', it means 'no'! Now leave me alone, you fucking asshole!" Rose shrieked at Jesse and gave Jesse a swift kick in each leg, just missing a second and third shot to the groin.

A second later, the locked door burst open, the handle dislodged and broken, with Dimitri standing there looking like he was ready to unleash wrathful vengeance on anything in his path.

Dimitri took in the scene before him with a puzzled expression, seeing Jesse doubled over on the floor, tears welling up in his blue eyes, as Rose sat back down on the bed alone. Dimitri sneered at Jesse and cursed in Russian, then said, "Scum, get out of here."

Jesse ran out of the room. Neither Rose nor Dimitri was worried about his destination.

As he moved to face Rose, the look in Dimitri's eyes transformed from rage to caring concern. "Roza," Dimitri said, walking over to Rose, "are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, Comrade," Rose said, sounding less rattled than she felt, "I handled it."  
Dimitri looked Rose squarely in the eye. "I can see that, Roza, but that doesn't mean I don't want to help." He leaned closer, almost to where he could kiss her, taking one of her hands with one of his hands, and cupping her cheek with the other.

Rose took her hand and brushed Dimitri's hand from her cheek and looked away. "I don't get you, Comrade," Rose said, "You're so hot and cold. What do you want from me?"

Dimitri put his hand back on Rose's cheek and turned her face back to his. "I wish I knew how to get you off of my mind, Roza," he said, "You're all I've been able to think about."  
Rose's eyes lit with fury. "Dimitri, I won't be your fuck-buddy one day and then the childish student you reprimand the next! Either you want me or you don't! You don't get to have it both ways! You've got to choose one."

"Then I choose you," Dimitri said in a husky low tone.

Rose's mouth formed the shape of an 'o' unable to speak as she stared at the depths of Dimitri's chocolate eyes, seeing emotions she had never seen before in his face. "But, you told me to date guys closer to my own age. You pretty much told me I was a child."  
"You're not a child, Roza. I only said that because I thought being together would get us both in trouble - you with the school and me risking my job. I didn't want that - for either of us," Dimitri said.

"What makes you suddenly think it won't get me into trouble?" Rose said, trying and failing to arch an eyebrow.

"It might, but I think it will be fine as long as we aren't romantic or overtly close in front of anyone at St. Vladimir's."

"And your job -" Rose said.

"- will be fine as long as no one finds out." Dimitri ran his fingers through Rose's hair and said, looking her in the eye, "But it doesn't really matter. Roza, you're worth the risk."

Dimitri leaned in and gave Rose a minute to protest, then kissed her tenderly on the lips, his lips lightly brushing hers. Rose brought her hands up to run them through Dimitri's loose hair. She kissed him back with equal tenderness.

Just then, Rose's phone chimed with a new text from Lissa. Rose unlocked the phone to read:

**_Adrian just told me you might be too drunk and need to crash there at the AYE house tonight. _**

Another two messages came in quick succession:

**_Do you need to? Tasha agreed to cover and say that you fell asleep at her house watching movies with us. _**

**_Let me know and she'll do it._**

Rose looked at Dimitri and saw the look in his eyes. She quickly replied back: **_Yes, Liss. I think I need to stay here tonight._**

Lissa's reply was nearly instant.

**_Love you, Rose. See you in the morning._**

"My room's yours for the night, if you want to stay here," Adrian said, from the hallway, tossing his room key and a wink to Dimitri, "I promise I won't come back until tomorrow morning."

Rose took Dimitri's hand and began to walk across the hall to Adrian's room. Adrian was half-way down the hallway when turned back to them and said, "And don't use my condoms."

"I don't have any here," said Dimitri, "I wasn't expecting to need one when I left the apartment this evening."

Rose looked at Dimitri and breathed, "I don't think I'll need one tonight if you're okay with that, Comrade." Though Rose had never gone without one before, she'd been taking birth control pills all along.

_I guess we're not going to have sex tonight_, Dimitri thought. Even if it wasn't what he really wanted, he was starting to think he was fine with that, so he followed Rose. He unlocked the door with the key Adrian had given him and walked into Adrian's room. Rose scurried past him and laid back on the bed, saying, "Lock the door, Comrade."

Dimitri turned and locked the door, putting the key down on Adrian's desk. "We should probably get to know each other better," Dimitri told her, "Get to be friends first before we're intimate again."

"I like that, Comrade," Rose said, as Dimitri fiddled with the lock. Adrian's door always stuck and Rose knew it took some effort to get it locked properly. "But I see no reason why we can't be friends _and _be intimate."

When he turned back to face the bed, Rose was underneath the blanket with it pulled up around her neck. _Did she want to sleep already?_ Dimitri was eyeing her curiously when he noticed her costume was laying on the floor.

"Let's play a game," Rose said, "For every one new thing you tell me about yourself, I lower this blanket another inch. For every one new thing I tell you about myself, you lose an article of clothing. If one of us wants to continue a specific train of thought, answered questions count. Anything that's exposed skin is fair game to touch by the other person. Once we're both completely uncovered, we'll have sex - bareback, so to speak. Just make sure Adrian doesn't find out that he could've been going without a condom with me."

Dimitri instantly felt himself hardening at this idea. "Okay, who starts?" he asked.

"I feel like I have more inches than you have items of clothing," Rose said.

"Fair enough," said Dimitri, "I grew up in a house with my mother, grandmother, and three sisters - two older, one younger. My youngest sister, Viktoria, is seventeen right now."

"Does that count as one thing, or two?" Rose asked, hoping to get naked quickly.

"Two," he replied, with a smirk. She dropped the blanket two inches, revealing her shoulders. Dimitri sat on the edge of the bed and threaded his fingers into Rose's hair, kissing the exposed area of her neck, instantly finding the sensitive spot just above her collarbone that made her moan. "Your turn," he said.

"When we were both fifteen, Lissa's parents got in a car accident and my parents ended up adopting her. We were like sisters beforehand, but we've been legally sisters ever since," said Rose.

Dimitri scoffed, saying, "As much as I would love to get undressed with you, I already knew that. Your file was remarkably thorough. Try again."

"Every time I've orgasmed since we've met, I was thinking of you," said Rose, "And I've done it a lot."

Dimitri inhaled a sharp, shaky breath as he began removing his button-up shirt, feeling his cock lurch forward. Rose frowned as she noticed he had an undershirt on, but it was tight enough that it gave her a nice view of the way his muscles flexed underneath.

"I could say the same," Dimitri said, with a wicked grin, tugging at Rose's blanket to pull it down the inch, "At least daily, especially after you were in my bed. I'm like a fucking teenager again because of you."

"Does it count if I say I'm already wet right now?" Rose asked.

"I think I already knew that," Dimitri said, "That would be only slightly less established than that I'm already hard as a rock." He pointed to the tent his pants were making.

"My favorite color is red," Rose said.

Dimitri kicked off one of his shoes. "Both shoes count as one," Rose said, "So, do both. Both socks count as one, too."

Dimitri obliged and kicked off the other shoe. "By the time you whispered in my ear that first day of detention, my cock was already standing at attention, begging to have you, Roza." She inched the blanket down again, revealing some cleavage, which Dimitri leaned in to kiss.

Dimitri continued. "I think I need to get your blanket down faster, so I'm going again. When I came up here tonight, I was planning to fight for you. Then, I heard you yelling at him and wanted to defend you. I don't like guys who take advantage of women like that and I will always stand up against them. That's three more."

Rose gave Dimitri a warm smile as she dropped the blanket just low enough to see the tops of her areolas. Dimitri leaned down and gave the exposed portion of each one a long leisurely lick. Rose moaned again as he licked each of them.

"I would do almost anything to protect the people I love," Rose said. Dimitri pulled off both of his socks.

"As would I. When my father fought for custody of me and my younger sister, I left to go to America with him so that he couldn't harm them."

Rose started to edge the blanket down and then gave Dimitri a questioning look. "Harm?" she asked.

"Best to get this out of the way before that blanket comes down any further and my brain leaves the building," he said, sitting back, "My father … he isn't what you could call a 'great' man. For that matter, he's not what you could call a 'good' man. My parents were never married, but he would come to visit often. He used to get … _rough _with my family. One day, my mother finally had enough and got the Russian authorities involved. He fought back by getting the American authorities involved, asking for custody. My mother's lawyer wasn't well-versed in American laws, so he managed to negotiate that if one of the two of us went with him, he would never return to Russia."

"So you went with him to save your family?" Rose asked, sitting up and wrapping an arm around Dimitri. She gripped the blanket around her chest with the other arm, but held it very loosely.

"_Da_. Yes," he said, "Other than Ivan, I don't think I've ever told that story to anyone."

Rose pressed a gentle kiss to Dimitri's neck. "But you're a good man, aren't you?" she asked.

"I try to be," he said, smiling at her.

"That's why you like westerns so much, isn't it?" she asked, "The heroes are always good guys, who fight for what's right and save the day."

Dimitri smiled, surprised and amused Rose had known him so well. "How do you know these things?" he asked.

Rose giggled. "I just feel like I can tell what's going on inside your head. I've never felt that way about anyone else."

Dimitri smiled again, this time with his gaze darkening with lust. "I think I've lost count, but I'm guessing that blanket should be around your waist by now, Roza."

Rose capitulated and dropped the blanket, letting it fall to her waist. Dimitri's mouth was on her in an instant, causing her to cry out. Rose breathed, "Nothing gets me wetter than having my nipples licked. Shirt off for that one, Comrade."

Dimitri chuckled as he moved back long enough to pull his shirt over his head, then said, "You'd still be beautiful without them, but your breasts are definitely one of my favorite features that I can see while your clothes are still on. I also love your hair." He tugged the blanket down another couple inches from his admission.

"What's your favorite feature you can see when my clothes _aren't _on?" she asked.

Dimitri licked Rose's nipple again, then said, "I haven't seen it today to confirm it, but it's beautiful ... warm ... pink ... soft ... feels so tight around me … and gets so wet," punctuating each pause with another lick, "and I'm getting closer to it with each thing I tell you."

"What's your favorite hobby?" she asked, trying not to pant as he tugged the blanket further.

Dimitri replied, pulling it to her expose her hips, "Cooking. What's your favorite food?"

"Frosted fudge brownies. Pants off, Comrade. Now. What's yours?"

"Russian black bread," Dimitri said, hastily pulling his pants off, "I can make it, but no one makes that bread like my mama. That's two more. I believe that has the blanket down far enough to see if it's my favorite feature now?" he asked with a grin. Dimitri's erection stood out pronounced against his light grey boxer briefs, a wet spot near his tip coloring them a darker grey.

Rose lowered the blanket and gasped as his fingers slid between her now-exposed thighs and slid along her slit, feeling her moisture.

Rose blurted out, "My first pet was a goldfish named bubbles that died a week after I got it home. I cried for two weeks after it died. Underwear off now! Comrade, tell me like 20 more things right this minute because I want you inside me so bad!"

The second his briefs hit the floor, Rose reached over and began stroking his length, rubbing her thumb along the tip.

Dimitri suddenly felt uncharacteristically patient after he dropped his briefs. He ran a finger inside her core and said, "We were never allowed a pet because my older sister Sonya was allergic to everything." He pulled it all of the way out and then circled her slit, saying, "Thanks to all of my sisters in the house, I learned how to braid hair when I was a boy. The first time I ever had sex, I had no idea what I was doing; I put the condom on inside-out. It took me ten minutes to unroll it." Rose laughed until Dimitri let his thumb circle Rose's clit and she let out a loud moan.

"After I read that text on your phone the other day, I wanted to tell you how much I loved your moans. I typed up a message but couldn't hit send."

Dimitri inserted a finger again and Rose cried out, arching her back in pleasure. "Ungh! Dimitri! Please! No more until this blanket comes off! I can't take it!"

Dimitri stilled his hand. "When I saw you with Adrian in that pool at my father's house, all that I wanted was to be the one in the pool with you, teasing your beautiful body. I wanted you before then, but seeing him with you like that made me so jealous. Of that, and of Mason Ashford. And of the texts you got on your phone during detention. And when you walked in tonight with that asshole's arm around you. Roza, I know we haven't known each other very long, and I know we can't have a public relationship - yet -, but you're the only woman I want and I really want to be the only man to have you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Dimitri pondered for a moment. "Would it be strange to think of me as your boyfriend - and keep it a secret? Just between the two of us?"

"I'd actually love that," she said, "but I'd have to at least tell Lissa _something_."

"You know her better than I do. Can she be trusted to keep it a secret?" asked Dimitri.

"I'd trust her with my life, Comrade. Are you sure you want to make a commitment to a student?"

"If the student is you, Roza, then yes. I tried to stay away from you, but I can't."

"Then, consider me yours, Dimitri," Rose breathed in a husky voice, "You're all that I want." She kicked off the blankets, considering that to be enough to pull down the blanket the rest of the way, pushing him down on his back on the bed beside her and preparing to straddle him - backwards. Rose turned towards Dimitri's feet, positioned her legs around his powerful thighs, and gripped his shaft, positioning the head at her entrance, then smiled as she sank down on him, facing away from him, letting out another loud moan. Dimitri growled low as he felt her surround him and his erection lurched forward into her heat, seeming to have a mind of its own. Rose leaned back, urging one of his hands to cup her breasts, as she placed her arms out behind her, supporting her weight on either of his sides, letting her hair trail across Dimitri's chest.

Dimitri grabbed a fistful of Rose's hair in one hand and began running his fingers through it, then massaged, squeezed and pinched at her breast with the other hand. As Rose began to bounce up and down, he could feel the heaviness of her breast bouncing into his hand and grabbed her tighter. Rose clenched and bucked at Dimitri's enormous length, moaning uncontrollably from feeling the heat and smoothness of him plunging into her so much better than when she had sex with a condom.

Dimitri swept Rose's hair gently to the side and leaned up on his elbows to place an open-mouthed kiss on the center of Rose's spine, gently licking her. At the feel of his warm, wet tongue there, Rose's head lolled, utterly helpless to the sensations her body was feeling. Dimitri thrust his hips up forcefully, moving the hand from Rose's hair to her hip, using his powerful arms to propel her body faster. Each thrust was drawing both of them closer to an impending explosion.

"Roza," he moaned, leaning forward to lick her earlobe, "Stop. If you keep going, you're going to make me come before I'm ready." But Rose - about to come, herself - was too far gone in bliss to stop. She rocked down onto Dimitri's hardness, pistoning fast and frenzied. As Dimitri realized it was futile to use words with her, he picked her up with his arms, pulling her off of him.

"What the fuck, Comrade?" Rose asked, as he held her above his body.

Dimitri quickly rotated her body so that she was on her hands and knees in front of him, facing the foot of the bed, her legs still spread wide. Before Rose had a chance to protest the loss of him inside her more, Dimitri was kneeling behind her and rubbing his tip against her opening.

"You never listen, do you, Roza?" he said, with a wicked grin. A second later, he thrust all the way into her in one stroke, then pulled all the way out.

"I want to take my time with you, Roza. To savor the moment." Another thrust. Back out.

Dimitri reached a hand around underneath Rose and began massaging her clit, then entered her again and positioned himself as deeply inside her as he could. He stilled his hips, suddenly stroking his finger furiously against her little button, then reached around with his other arm and began pinching and pulling at her erect nipple. Rose could feel the pleasure building like she never had before as Dimitri pushed himself up against her even harder.

With a shuddering gasp, Rose felt herself shatter and spasm around Dimitri's hardness, wrenching a half-screamed moan from her.

"Oh, god, Dimitri!" she said, "You feel so good."

"I'm not done with you yet," he said. Dimitri followed that up with, "Don't expect to get any sleep tonight. I am going to make you come all night long, Roza."

-=o0/&\0o=-

**Author's Notes:**

Not much in the way of end-chapter notes for this one. I've had this chapter written since sometime around May and I don't have another one after this yet. I have some ideas for where this story is going and some of the chapters to follow, though. My focus is going to (try to) be on finishing off Building the Tension now, but writers' block is hitting me hard on that one, even though I know what is going to happen, so in the meantime, I might sneak in another chapter here or on Playing Adult.

Let me know what you think of the chapter. Reviews/comments are appreciated and encouraged. If you review as a logged-in member, I will reply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:**

Who owns Vampire Academy? I do! No, wait - that's not right! I maybe wish I did, though.

No betas have been here. Forgive errors. If I'm ever missing something major, like Author Notes, let me know.

I tend to write grown-up situations for our two lovers, so be advised.

-=o0/&\0o=-

_With a shuddering gasp, Rose felt herself shatter and spasm around Dimitri's hardness, wrenching a half-screamed moan from her._

_"Oh, god, Dimitri!" she said, "You feel so good."_

_"I'm not done with you yet," he said. Dimitri followed that up with, "Don't expect to get any sleep tonight. I am going to make you come all night long, Roza."_

-=o0/&\0o=-

Dimitri found himself almost unable to control his ability to follow Rose over the edge when she began to come, the feel of her wrapped around him almost too much for him to take. He fought back his orgasm with everything inside him, knowing that he'd never be able to pleasure her through the night if he gave in too soon. As soon as Rose's orgasm subsided, Dimitri pulled himself out of her, content to let her pleasure be enough - for now.

Before Rose could react, Dimitri flipped Rose over onto her back, nearly tossing her, placing a hot palm on each of her inner thighs, then leaned forward and began kissing Rose, first on her stomach, then on each thigh, moving from location to location before placing another hot open-mouthed kiss on her, seemingly everywhere but right where she needed him most. Rose mewled as his tongue circled her belly button one moment, then she felt if flicking across the length of her pantiline the next.

When Rose bucked her hips to try to line herself up with his tongue, Dimitri used his massive palms on her hip and thigh to hold her firm and then sat up. "Roza," he told her, "If you're not going to be a good girl, maybe I'll have to make you wait longer." Dimitri reached one of his thumbs to the side and gently skimmed it along the length of the outside of her slit.

Rose whimpered at the feeling of his barely-there touch. "I'll be a good girl. I promise. Just, please, don't make me wait," she begged.

"As you wish," Dimitri offered, as he lowered his mouth to her center. Dimitri gently blew on Rose's core, then moved closer and began exhaling puffs of warm breath directly on her clitoris.

Rose groaned and cursed, unable to handle the intensity of the suspense. "Oh God! Just fucking do it! Please!"

Dimitri sat up again, smirking at Rose. "Do what, _moya krasavitsa_?" Dimitri's accent was impossibly thick.

"Fuck me. With your tongue. Or your fingers. Or your cock. Just … anything! Now. _Please_, Dimitri!" Rose cried.

Dimitri's smirk widened into a full grin. "_Now_, I know you're ready," he told her. Dimitri lowered his mouth back down and began peppering her core with tiny kisses all over.

Rose found herself unable to refrain from moaning incoherently. The moaning continued as Dimitri ran his tongue directly over the full length of Rose's opening, first along the outside, then as deep as he could go.

Rose cried out, "Ungh! Ah! Oh, god!"

Dimitri sat up and looked at her again, his lips shimmering from Rose's juices. "Say my name, Roza," he purred.

As Dimitri returned his mouth to her core and leaned in, Rose moaned, "Dimitri …"

Dimitri let the full length of his tongue slowly caress Rose's clit, looking up and watching her face as he did it. He murmured against her tender flesh, "Again."

"Dimitri …" she moaned again.

Dimitri drew circles on and around Rose's sensitive bud with his tongue, meeting her eyes with his. "Again," he said.

"Dimitri." she gasped.

"Roza," Dimitri purred out her name against her body, letting her feel the trilling of the 'R' up against the most intimate parts of her.

"Dimitri!" she cried, getting louder and even more unable to control herself. She slid her hands down into his hair and clutched Dimitri's head, not wanting this feeling to ever end. Dimitri flicked his tongue over her nub, fast and hard, in rapid succession.

"DIMITRI! OH GOD, DIMITRI! DIMIIIIIIITRIIIIII!" Rose screamed as she helplessly shattered on his tongue.

-=o0/&\0o=-

Rose lost count of her orgasms somewhere around ten. Every time she thought that Dimitri was done, he would give her a few minutes and then start everything back up again. First, he had used his shaft to make her come, without his own orgasm, then he used his tongue to wring the second orgasm from her, then he made her come again inside her, coming with her, then he used his fingers to pump and prod another orgasm from her as he watched Rose writhing helpless on the bed, then he'd start all over again.

He left her wanting nothing except to fall asleep. Rose had known Adrian could make her come, but Dimitri was in a class by himself. Even after having discussed their sexual history, Rose couldn't help but wonder how he'd developed his sexual expertise when he was able to pleasure her like this. The timing didn't seem right to ask Dimitri about it, so Rose decided to bide her time.

Once they were both beyond the ability to do anything but bask in the bliss they were both feeling, Dimitri pulled Rose to his body, positioning her head on his chest, pulled the blankets over them, and held her close, running his fingers through her hair as they both drifted off to sleep.

After Rose was sure Dimitri was completely asleep, his breathing soft and even and his heartbeat slowed, she whispered to him, "I think I'm falling in love with you, Dimitri." _And right now, that scares the hell out of me to feel that way._

"I'm already in love with you," he mumbled, sounding like he might have been sleep-talking, as he clutched Rose tighter to his chest.

-=o0/&\0o=-

Dimitri woke to the feel of Rose's body above him, skin touching everywhere. He had no recollection of the drowsy words of affection that they'd spoken to each other while dozing off, but he felt a sense of love sweeping over him. Dimitri leaned his head down and gently kissed Rose's forehead. He watched as her long, dark eyelashes fluttered open, revealing her exotic chocolate brown eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, subtly prodding his erection with his groin muscles against her hip to let her know that she was already having an effect on him.

Rose turned her head up and kissed Dimitri's lips. "Good morning, handsome," she said, "I could get used to this. I've never woken up in someone's arms before that day in your apartment."

"How about," he kissed her lips again, moving Rose so that she was straddling him and he could feel her heat along the length of his shaft, "after we have a," he kissed her again, "little more," kiss, "time here in bed, we get dressed," kiss, "I'll take you to my apartment and cook you breakfast," kiss, "I'll make you my mama's famous blinis."

"What are blinis?" Rose asked, just before wrapping her arm around Dimitri's neck and leaning in for a seering, deep kiss.

"They're Russian - a sort of cross between an American pancake and a French crêpe," Dimitri told her, running his hand up along her side to cup her breast.

"That sounds amazing, Comrade. But what about Ivan?"

"He can get his own breakfast. I'm not making him any," Dimitri chuckled as he pulled Rose in to nip at her neck.

Rose laughed, then pulled back and said, "I'm serious. I saw the way he looked at me when I was in your apartment. He doesn't approve of us being together; does he?"

"It doesn't matter. Ivan can go fuck himself. I care about you and you're important to me. And after the night we just had - and the morning we're about to have - I want to make a special breakfast for my beautiful new girlfriend."

-=o0/&\0o=-

**Author's Notes:**

If you have put the effort into reading this far, please take a moment and review. I know sometimes a person doesn't have a lot to say about a chapter after reading it, but if you liked it, please say so, so that I know I'm on the right track. Or if you hated it, let me know what I'm doing wrong. Other than one unrelated spam and a guest review where my beta on Building the Tension initially dropped me her email address, I have yet to not allow a review to be posted. (If you doubt that, check the reviews on this story on Fanfiction dot net. I believe the exact words of one very _feisty _reviewer who chose not to leave her name were something like "I'm not really sure where you're going with this story but it has nothing to do with hot for the teacher. More like 'Rose is the town whore'"!) And you'd be amazed at how many times people don't read a story (or are similarly surprised by the content of a story) because there aren't enough reviews to know what they're getting themselves into.

Plus, a nice review just makes me feel good and puts me in a 'writing-er' mood. Even a simple, "It doesn't suck," could really brighten my day. As I'm sure you could infer, fan fiction writers write stories without any kind of compensation except for reader approval, strictly for the sake of shouting into the void and having our voices heard. It feels good to know someone is out there on the other end listening.

Or if you'd like me to add something specific to a story I'm writing, I might just use a good idea, if I can make it fit into the story I have planned.

P.S. To the guest reviewer named Winterkiss on Playing Adult, I hope this fulfills your request. I have another chapter of Playing Adult that will probably go out in the next 24 hours and I'm about half-way through chapter 39 of Building the Tension.

P.P.S. My profile will tell you a lot about what I've written and what I'm working on and where to find it. If you review a story as a guest on FanFiction dot net, I have no ability to reply without leaving a message for everyone that is a part of the story for perpetuity, so I'll generally decline to reply. If you have questions, please do us both a favor and get yourself a login - it takes only minutes. I have yet to ignore a legitimate PM from another user and some of them have spanned into lengthy conversations.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:**

Do I honestly really need disclaimers if you've made it this far?

I claim no ownership to Vampire Academy

There's a lot of deliciously filthy smut in this story. If you are easily offended, uncomfortable, or too young, you should have already turned away before now.

No one has been reading this ahead of time. Mistakes are bound to happen. If you see anything major, give me a quick shout out.

-=o0/&\0o=-

After Dimitri and Rose finally managed to drag themselves out of bed, Dimitri grabbed his own clothes, pulled on his underwear, and then walked over to where Rose's costume and panties lay on the floor. Because of the shape of her costume, Rose hadn't worn any other undergarments, so the pile was only her panties, her dress, and her wings. He lifted up the tiny gauzy transparent white panties and held them in the air, saying to her, "Roza, I sort of wish I'd seen you wearing these earlier."

"You can see me wearing them now," she said, extending her hand for them.

"No," Dimitri chuckled, slipping them into his pants pocket before sliding them on, "I'll be sad enough seeing your beautiful body covered up after enjoying it all night. I think I like the idea of knowing that you have nothing on underneath that skirt too much." Dimitri threw Rose the dress.

"Alright, Comrade," said Rose, slipping the dress on over her head, "But if you're going to play it that way, I want a t-shirt to put over my costume."

"Do you really think I walk around carrying a spare t-shirt when I come to parties?"

"No," she said, "but I could take that undershirt. And I'd put money down that you have a gym bag in your car."

"I actually do," Dimitri told Rose as he finished pulling up his socks, "Which would you prefer?"

"Is the one in your gym bag clean, or did you wear it?"

"It's clean. I was planning to go early this morning."

"Then I want the undershirt. It'll smell like you."

Dimitri tossed Rose the undershirt and began to to fasten the buttons on his outer shirt around himself. Rose sighed as she watched Dimitri's sculpted abs disappear from view, then quickly pulled the undershirt over her head. "Are you ready to go?" Dimitri asked, quickly firing off a text to Adrian about where to find the room key.

Rose scooped up her wings into her hands and nodded, and Dimitri opened the bedroom door.

"I'm assuming you didn't bring a car to the party that we need to take anywhere?"

"Nope, Comrade," Rose said, "After Lissa's parents died, my parents were super-skeptical about giving either of us a car. They told us we wouldn't get one until we 'learned responsibility'." Rose used air quotes at the end.

"So getting detention for the rest of the semester on the first day of school was your way of showing them that you're responsible, Roza?" Dimitri asked her with a lop-sided grin as he opened the door and motioned for her to leave with him, pulling the keys out of his pants pocket.

Rose shrugged. "My parents are largely pretty absent from our lives. I'm honestly not even sure they know about the detentions. But sometimes my temper gets the better of me. And sometimes, things happen and life just sucks. I try to play jokes and things to keep life fun. It's better than doing something crazy and destructive to let off some steam."

"Did something happen that day?" he asked, grabbing his coat - a leather duster jacket - from the entryway closet and handing Rose her own black leather jacket.

"That's the day Adrian broke things off," Rose answered as she pulled her coat on and they walked out the door to frat house towards Dimitri's car.

Dimitri stopped walking. "Wait," he said, "That's the day we met. And the day you first flirted with me. Am I just your rebound guy?"

Rose found the idea so ridiculous she didn't respond and just kept walking, unaware that Dimitri had stopped.

Dimitri suddenly found himself fuming "I said, Rose, am I your _fucking _rebound? From Adrian? Was this all just some tiny bit of fun to help you 'keep life fun'? Because my _grebanyy _cousin is who you really want to be with? Did I just decide to risk my career so that I can help you get over someone else?"

Rose turned to look at Dimitri with a stunned look and unshed tears in her eyes and walked to him. "No! No, Dimitri! No! Don't _ever _think that!"

"Then what am I to you?" he asked, looking her in the eye and cupping both sides of her face with his hands.

"Honestly?" Rose asked.

"Honestly," Dimitri replied.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before and I can't even really explain it. I think I'm falling in love with you, Dimitri! And it scares the shit out of me, Dimitri, okay?! I know it sounds stupid because we barely know each other and we only really just met a few months ago, but -" Dimitri crushed his lips to Rose's.

After he broke the kiss, Dimitri said, "I feel the same way, Roza!"

Rose smiled and gave a small laugh, saying, "I know."

Dimitri looked perplexed. "What do you mean, you know?"

"You told me last night. I think you talk in your sleep, Comrade."

"_Der'mo_, I'm going to have to learn to get a handle on that."

Rose giggled at that as she gave Dimitri a peck on the lips, turning to walk towards the car again. "If it makes you feel better, Comrade, I said it first."

Dimitri opened the car door and began to walk around to the driver's side, saying, "While we were both conscious."

"And while you were unconscious," she said, as he sat in the driver's seat and the engine roared to life, some eighties hair band immediately blasting on the radio.

"You did?" Dimitri asked.

"I waited until I was sure you were asleep to say it." Dimitri reached out and gave Rose's leg a gentle squeeze, then pulled out of the parking lot.

-=o0/&\0o=-

While Dimitri had been driving back to his apartment, Rose had called Lissa.

"So, Liss, you'll cover for me about last night? And you can't tell them where I was, okay?" Rose asked.

"You know that I've got you, Rose. And it's never going to be anywhere near as bad as Andre was, anyways," Lissa told Rose, "Mom and Dad Mazur are getting off easy, compared to my parents. So, are you going to tell me who you were with at the party last night? Or what happened? I know it wasn't Jesse, because I've already seen him this morning."

"Wait, where did you see Jesse?" Rose asked.

"I went into Seven Eleven to pick up a slurpee this morning and Jesse was there looking all bruised up and buying a bag of ice."

Rose tried to stifle a laugh. "Yeah, it wasn't Jesse, Lissa, but I'm not sure I should tell you who it is yet." Rose gave Dimitri a meaningful look.

Dimitri gave Rose a small head-shake and Rose said, "But he did rock my world last night. And he's taking me to his place to make breakfast for me."

"He has his own place?" Lissa asked.

"He shares it with a roommate, but yeah."

"Huh, he must be another college guy, then. I don't know what it is with you and the older guys, Rose. I'm just glad you were never into Andre."

"That's because Andre is such a player. And because Andre is the one who introduced me to Adrian."

"So, is it serious with this guy, Rose? Or is he just helping you get your libido under control?"

"I think it's actually pretty serious, Lissa. He asked me to be his girlfriend."

"And did you accept?" Lissa asked.

"Yes."

"How do you feel about him?"

Rose looked at Dimitri again. "Liss, I really care about him."

"Then, I'm happy for you, Rose. And I trust your judgment about him. For now. But as soon as you're willing to tell me who it is, I want to have a talk with this guy. No one gets to be my sister's boyfriend without my approval."

"When the time is right, I'll tell you, Lissa. And you can grill him all you want then. He's a good guy, I promise."

"He better be," Lissa replied, as Dimitri's Camaro pulled into the parking structure.

"Listen, Liss, we're here at his apartment, so I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later - okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Rose. Bye."

"Love you, Liss," Rose said, ending the call, then, turning to Dimitri, said, "We're not going to be able to keep this from her for long, Comrade."

"I know," Dimitri said, as they both got out of the car, "I think we just need some time to figure this out. It wasn't like I planned last night to come home with you this morning. Or at all, for that matter. If anything, you're the one who has had this relationship more planned out."

"After that first time, I'm flying by the seat of my pants as much as you are, Comrade. I wasn't even sure that was going to work, you know?"

"So, you just took your bra and panties off on a whim?" Dimitri asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Okay, so maybe it was a little _premeditated_. But I wasn't sure I was ever going to get that far. And I sure wasn't planning on being with you last night. Play your cards right, though, Comrade, and I may never wear panties again." Dimitri couldn't help but groan at her response, pulling his keys out to open the apartment door.

"If Ivan is here, let me deal with him for a few minutes, okay, Roza?" he asked.

Rose nodded and Dimitri unlocked the door.

"Ivan!" he called out. There was no reply and Dimitri took off his coat and hung it up. "May I take your coat, Roza?" he asked and Rose handed over her jacket. Dimitri made a quick circle around the apartment and then told Rose, "It looks like Ivan's not here. I'm going to send him a text."

"Okay," Rose replied.

Dimitri typed out: **_Where are you, брат?_** (bro)

Dimitri told Rose, "Have a seat at the table or wherever you'd like. I'm going to start warming up the pans." Dimitri began getting pans and ingredients out and preheating the burner on the stove. He was expecting a text reply back from Ivan, but instead, his phone began ringing.

"Ivan," Dimitri said, as he answered the phone, "What's up?"

"If I had to guess," Ivan said, "You are. Because _you _didn't come home from Adrian's frat party last night. Are you home yet?"

"I actually just got home, Ivan."

"Did you get laid last night?" Ivan asked.

"The events of last night are not a conversation to have over the phone. I'll be glad to talk with you about that when you get here, though. How soon can you come home?" Dimitri asked, knowing that if he wanted Ivan to come, Ivan would stay away for longer than if Ivan thought he was being avoided.

"Not for at least a couple hours," said Ivan, "I'm supposed to be having 'brunch' in a few minutes."

"Okay. Talk to you when you get home in a couple hours, then?" asked Dimitri.

"Sure, I'll see you then. Bye, Dimka."

"_Do svidaniya_," Dimitri replied, and then clicked the end button. He put the phone in his pocket and turned to see Rose sitting on the edge of the countertop, no longer wearing his t-shirt over her very revealing top. Dimitri found himself letting out a soft growl at the sight of her, then moved to stand in-between her legs, lacing the fingers of one of his hands into her hair and clutching her hip with the other. The short counter was almost exactly the height of Dimitri's tall inseam, lining up Rose's center right in front of his manhood. As he pulled her in closer, Rose wrapper her legs around his waist and began grinding her hips against him. Dimitri tilted Rose's head back and moved his mouth to her neck, gently grazing her sensitive skin with his teeth, earning an appreciative moan from Rose.

"I think I better make breakfast before our food is completely forgotten," Dimitri told Rose.

"Are you sure?" she asked him, as he moved back to a mixing bowl he had set out.

Dimitri smiled. "No. Not at all."

-=o0/&\0o=-

As the third blini came out of the pan, Dimitri moved it to the plate and handed Rose a cup of hot chocolate. Dimitri and Rose had been talking the whole time and she had found herself awe-struck by how capable of a cook Dimitri was and by how absolutely alluring he looked, just standing there working with his hands with his sleeves rolled up. Despite staying in the kitchen with him the whole time, Rose had no idea when he had even made the hot chocolate, but took the cup. It was warmer than she had expected, so she blew across the top.

"Here," offered Dimitri holding out a bowl of fresh chocolate whipped cream, "I made it for filling the blini, but it makes the hot chocolate taste better and helps it to cool faster." As soon as Rose handed over her cup, Dimitri topped it off with an obscene amount of whipped cream, and then finished it off with a sprinkle of something brown on top.

"What's that brown stuff on top?" Rose asked, sniffing the cup, then taking a cautious sip.

"Just an extra dash of cocoa mix," he told her, picking up his own cup and drinking half of it in one gulp. He couldn't help but notice as Rose took a moment to moan at the taste of her own hot chocolate and then lick the whipped cream off of her full, soft lips. "The real secret, though, is that I doubled the amount of cocoa in the cup. It's nothing like hot chocolate in Russia, though. I miss it. In Russia, the hot chocolate is almost like a warm pudding. I can't duplicate my Mama's recipe, though, no matter how many times I've tried."

"Your family really means a lot to you, doesn't it, Comrade?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Dimitri replied, looking at Rose. The two shared a meaningful look for a moment, then Dimitri told Rose, "It will be a few more minutes on these blini. I'd better focus on them for a little longer. But after we eat, I'm all yours, _milaya_."

"What's that word mean, Dimitri?" Rose asked.

Dimitri laughed. "I didn't even realize I called you that. It doesn't actually translate directly. It's sort of like calling a girl 'honey' or 'dear' or 'sweetie', though."

"I like it. So what's the male equivalent, then? What would I call you?"

Dimitri flipped another blini onto the plate. "In Russian?" he asked, eyeing her meaningfully. Rose gave a curt nod. "No one's ever called me anything like that in Russian, even when I was _in _Russia. Maybe _kotik_, which means kitten, or _malish_, which is sort of like saying baby?"

Rose gave Dimitri her man-eating grin and said, "I like it, _malish_."

Dimitri smiled and said, "Here, the blinis are ready now," handing her a plate of blini filled with chocolate cream, "Try them.." Dimitri pulled out a fork from the drawer beside the dishwasher and handed it to Rose.

Rose used the fork to break off a piece and put it in her mouth, moaning every bit as loud as she had during her earlier orgasm and letting her eyes slide shut in bliss. To Rose, Dimitri's food tasted better than anything she'd ever eaten.

Dimitri told Rose, "_Milaya_, you'd better finish your food quickly because I can't take much more of you moaning like that in that outfit if we both want to keep our clothes on."

"If you want to make me food like this, you can keep me naked anytime you want," Rose replied, speeding up her eating, but quietly moaning with another of her bites.

Dimitri turned off the burner and began putting ingredients away in the refrigerator, then turned to Rose. "Take off your costume, Roza," he told her, "Now."

Rose hadn't finished her blini plate, but she wasn't going to question the tone in Dimitri's voice. She set her plate down on the counter and stood, then pulled the costume over her head. Dimitri took it and threw it out of the kitchen.

"Now sit," Dimitri commanded, pointing to where she had been sitting on the counter. Rose hopped back up and Dimitri took the spoon out of the bowl of whipped cream and scooped it, then applied a dollop of the frigid whipped cream to each of Rose's nipples. Rose fought off a shiver as the whipped cream was applied, and then Dimitri stood back to look at her.

"God, you're beautiful," he told her, then brought his body back closer to hers. Dimitri cupped Rose's breast with his hands, leaned down, and began slowly licking the cold whipped cream from her. As his warm tongue made contact with her nipple, Rose let out a deep moan. Dimitri swirled his tongue around Rose's nipple, licking it completely clean without closing his mouth over it, then moved to the other breast.

Rose let her eyes slide closed again and leaned back, using her arms to support herself. "Dimitri," she hissed, as he let his warm mouth finally close over her cold but hardened peak, sliding one hand down to cup his hardened manhood between them.

Dimitri let out a throaty groan as Rose's hand gave him a gentle squeeze. "You will be the death of me, Roza," he told her.

Rose began giving him gentle pumps with her hand as he flipped his tongue around the nipple in his mouth. "Comrade," she gasped, "Pants. Off. Now."

Dimitri unfastened his button as Rose pulled down his zipper, then Dimitri lowered both his pants and his boxers down to his knees. Dimitri easily lined himself up against Rose's slit as soon as his pants were down.

Finding her already wet and wanting, he immediately plunged deep into her earning a surprised gasp. Rose's gasp quickly turned into more moans as Dimitri began thrusting his hips into her quickly and almost violently, mouth still latched to her hard nipple. Rose moved her hands to squeeze the muscles of Dimitri's firm backside, feeling every thrust of his hips. He moved his mouth up along her body, murmuring 'Roza' against her skin with each penetration, all the way up to the sweet spot on the side of Rose's neck. Within moments, Dimitri felt Rose's walls clamping down on him and he joined her in tumbling over the edge, bellowing out, "Oh, Roza!" at the top of his lungs.

Rose felt herself beyond words, capable only of panting and gasping in pleasure as she rode out the wave of her climax, clutching onto Dimitri to keep herself upright.

"Roza," Dimitri intoned, kissing her neck and cheek gently, "I know I took you away from your breakfast. Did you want to finish your blinis?"

Rose, still breathless, nodded briskly, then said, "Can I have your shirt or something, though? It's really cold in here."

Dimitri stepped back, pulled up his pants, unbuttoned his shirt, and took it off, putting it around Rose's shoulders. "Here you go, milaya." He kissed her forehead lovingly, as Rose slipped her arms into the sleeves. Rose fastened up the buttons and then picked up her plate of blinis and finished eating them.

"So, Comrade, what are we going to do about Ivan when he gets here?" Rose asked.

Dimitri looked at the clock on the microwave. "I'll deal with that," he said, "but we have an hour or two before he arrives. Did you want to be here when he gets here, or do you want me to take you home?"

"I'd like to be close to you for as long as possible," Rose said, "but I don't want to do anything to jeopardize us being together. I've been reading between the lines that Ivan was part of the reason you told me to see guys my own age after the first time I was here - is that accurate?"

"Yes, Ivan's not just my roommate. Ivan is my lawyer. He warned me that I could be facing some legal issues and risking the possibility of never working again by involving myself with a student, even if you were legally of age and weren't _my _student."

"So is my being here going to help or hurt?" Rose asked.

"It can only help things to have you here," Dimitri said, "Ivan knows me very well. If he sees us together, I think it will help him to know how strongly I feel about you."

"Then I'm staying," said Rose.

-=o0/&\0o=-

"Comrade, he actually just said 'Montan-y'! Really?" Rose asked, cuddling up to Dimitri on the couch as the video continued to roll, "And are there really five more hours of this story?"

Dimitri held Rose close, saying, "Roza, give it a chance. Lonesome Dove is a great story. Even if the video version is never as good as the book."

"Oh, but look at the cute little piggies following the wagon!" Rose said, motioning to the screen with her hand, "Oh, they're so adorable! I want one!"

"Why?" asked Dimitri, "You don't live on a farm! I know you like bacon and pepperoni, but there are much easier ways to get it."

Rose scoffed. "Not for bacon, Comrade! As a pet! Camille Conta has a pet pygmy potbelly pig. They're very intelligent and affectionate."

Dimitri looked at Rose amused and raised an eyebrow. "Amazing, Roza. Would you eat bacon in front of your pet pig?"

"Of course, I would. The pig wouldn't know what bacon's made of."

"Would you feed bacon to your pet pig? Once it acquires a taste for flesh, it might turn predatory."

Rose looked at Dimitri with her man-eating smile. "If last night is any indication, Comrade, maybe you've developed a taste for flesh?"

Dimitri leaned in, clutching Rose's hip with one hand and running his fingers through her hair with the other, cupping her head as he began nibbling at her neck. "Maybe I have," he told her against her neck, with a chuckle.

As Dimitri was kissing Rose with her back to the door, the apartment door opened and Ivan walked in, seeing only Rose's back, still wearing Dimitri's shirt. "Dimk - whoa, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll come back la -" Rose turned around to face Ivan. "Rose!" Ivan's stunned expression was priceless and he couldn't find any more words.

"Hi Ivan," said Rose, looking at him somewhere between a challenge and like the cat that ate the canary.

"Dimitri," Ivan said, acting as if Rose wasn't even in the room and getting more frantic with each word, "_Please_ do _not _tell me this is what it looks like. _Please _don't tell me that the reason you didn't come home last night is because you spent the night with Rose."

"Okay, Ivan, I won't tell you that," Dimitri said.

"Alright," said Ivan, calming down slightly, "So tell me what you were doing last night, then."

Dimitri arched an eyebrow and gave Ivan a lopsided grin. "You just told me not to tell you, Ivan."

Ivan pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, inhaling for calm. "Oh, Dimka, this is not good. You're going to lose your job. Once this gets out, you won't be able to teach in this state again."

"So it won't get out, then," Rose said.

Ivan looked up at Rose from under his hand. "You're going to stop seeing each other, then?"

"No, Ivan," said Dimitri, taking Rose's hand in his own, "because I love her."

"And how do you plan to keep this a secret for the rest of the school year? To keep from the other students from finding out? Or to keep the school staff from finding out? Or to keep her fucking _parents _from finding out, for that matter?"

"We'll have to be careful," Dimitri said, giving Rose a hopeful look, "but I think we can do it."

"And what happens when this goes badly? What if you break up and Rose decides to _ruin _you, Dimka?" Ivan asked, "One wrong word from her to the wrong person and no amount of hiding and sneaking around now is going to keep people from digging deep enough to discover the truth."

"I would never do that!" Rose exclaimed.

"Are you willing to sign something legally-binding to that fact, Rose?" Ivan asked.

"What do you mean? If there's a legal document, isn't that already legally-binding proof that we _are _involved?" Asked Rose.

"There's a loophole in Title Nine," Ivan said, "After that first night, I had a feeling this thing with you two wasn't going to die, so I did some research. If you both testify to the fact that you, Rose, were over eighteen and that you were romantically involved with each other _before _Dimitri started working at St. Vladimir's, on a back-dated document prior to the first day of classes, then as long as Dimitri isn't directly responsible for your grades, you'll be fine."

"Absolutely," Rose said, "I'd definitely sign that."

"I'll draw up a document right now. And I'll throw in a non-disclosure agreement for good measure," Ivan said, adding, "By the way, Dimka, you owe me for six hours of my legal services for this. You get the best-friend discount, so I'm only charging you a five hundred dollars."

"Ivan, _brat_, that's harsh!"

"A man's gotta eat, Dimka."

"_I_ pay for _all _of our food! And half the rent!"

-=o0/&\0o=-

**Author's Notes:**

I wanted to make this chapter a little bit longer, but I know some of you have been waiting for an awfully long time for it and this just felt like a good stopping point. I still have one more chapter to write for Building the Tension (the epilogue), but once I'm done with that, Hot for Teacher will likely become my primary focus. I'm currently trying to get a good solid 4,000-5,000+ word chapter out every two weeks.

Question for all of you: I've seen it a LOT in fan fiction, but I couldn't find an actual book reference. Did Dimitri actually say, "You will be the death of me," or did that just somehow become fan-cannon even though it was never actually said? If he did, which book did he say it in?

For those of you who are interested in following/liking, I've created a facebook page. You can find me at

facebook dot com slash (that's the one that goes up from left to right) HonestPassion13

(without the spaces). I'm planning to use the page to communicate updates, delays, maybe a few sneak peaks, and possibly some links that I can't put on the actual story. Right now, I've got a poll on the page as to whether you think I should make Hot for Teacher or Playing Adult my main focus (The other story will still be worked on. It's just a question of which one takes priority.) Let me know your thoughts in the comments here if you choose not to go out to Facebook and vote.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:**

You all know that Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy, right?

I'm feeling the need for some Romitri sexy times with the JUST EVERYTHING going on right now, so there is some mature sexual content ahead

Please forgive typos, missed words, and ill-conceived ideas. No one but me has edited this chapter

-=o0/&\0o=-

"So, this is really it?" asked Dimitri, as he finished signing the document, passing it to Rose for her to sign.

"It should be a start," said Ivan, "I've got a similar document to have Adrian sign back-dated, so we have an outside witness to the relationship. I'd do it myself, but as your lawyer, it's just best if I'm not also your witness - and if I don't perjure myself if this should ever go to court."

"What makes you so sure he'll sign it?" asked Dimitri. Rose was still flipping through the pages of the document, reading it through instead of immediately signing. Before Ivan could answer Dimitri's question, Dimitri asked, "And Rose, why aren't you signing it?"

"What?" Rose asked Dimitri as she shrugged and flipped another page, "I like to know what I'm signing before I put my signature on it. My father taught me to be cautious with what I put my name on."

Dimitri couldn't stifle a grin at Rose's shrewdness, despite the subject. _My beautiful and feisty girlfriend always has a mind of her own_, he thought to himself.

"Sydney," said Ivan, as if that one word spoke volumes.

Both Rose and Dimitri looked at him, confusion clear in their eyes. "Sydney?" asked Dimitri, puzzled, "You mean like the city?"

"Sydney Sage is why Adrian will sign it," Ivan said, "That girl who was Adrian's date at the gallery opening. If either of you would've paid attention, Sydney told Mia and I that he had been dating Sydney since the beginning of this semester at Carleton College - more than a week before he brought Rose to Randall's house for the reunion. If Adrian doesn't want Sydney to know that he was still seeing Rose, then he needs to have a good alibi for why Rose was there with him."

Rose went back to reading the document, still half-listening.

"Speaking of Mia at the gallery opening, she knows that Rose and I weren't seeing each other then," Dimitri said, suddenly widening his eyes as he added, "And so do all of the others at the reunion who saw Rose arrive and leave with Adrian!"

"And that's why Adrian makes the perfect cover," Ivan replied, "Between your job and Rose's parents, it makes perfect sense that you and Rose would try to keep it hush-hush and not be open about dating each other with everyone at the reunion. And Adrian makes the perfect connection for the two of you to have met before school started. Mia, however - did neither of you notice how completely trashed she was the night of the gallery opening? She was leaning on my arm all night and I had to literally carry her out! I don't think she remembers who Rose was there with - or if Rose was there at all."

Dimitri let his shoulders slouch as he felt the tension leaving him. Ivan really seemed to have had it all worked out.

"So I can't even tell Lissa until three months after we graduate?" Rose asked, as she pointed to a spot on the page as she looked at Ivan accusatorily, "She's my best friend! And my adopted sister!"

Ivan replied, "If it's really that important to you that you tell her, we can build in an exception clause in an addendum, but if you're going to tell her, I want her to sign something, too. We can't afford to have this get out. High school is like that game, Telephone, where one person tells a secret to another person, who tells another, who tells another. It's risky for anyone else to know. Especially if they don't have anything at stake in keeping it a secret."

Rose nodded and put her signature on the line. "Okay. For now, I don't tell Lissa until three months after graduation. But I won't be held responsible if she finds out on her own."

-=o0/&\0o=-

As Rose stepped into her first hour History class on Monday morning, Rose could hardly wait for detention. Since Lissa was giving a speech today to be elected for student council president, Rose had the opportunity to be uncharacteristically early to school. She took the opportunity willingly that morning, anxious to see Dimitri as soon as she could.

As she placed her bag down on the desk in Stan's class, her cell phone vibrated. She still had five minutes before class began. Pulling out her phone, she saw '_New text from Woodrow Call_' on her screen. Rose smiled as she remembered that was the name Dimitri had used for himself on her phone. She opened the text message just as a second one came in.

**_There was a teachers' meeting before school this morning. There's going to be an assembly during sixth hour to announce the candidates for student council._**

**_Alto asked Belikov to escort Rose Hathaway to watch the assembly from the balcony alone if she acts out in his class._**

Rose grinned as a third message came in. **_Act out._**

"Stan won't know what hit him," she murmured to herself, as she slid her phone back into her pocket and walked up to the front of the room. Stan still hadn't gotten to the classroom, so Rose knew she had to act quick enough that it could be plausible she wasn't trying to get caught, but slow enough that he saw her doing it.

Rose took Stan's chair and flipped it over. "There," she said, as she located the four screws holding the legs in place. Pulling a barrette from her hair, she used it to loosen each of the screws. She looked at the clock. One minute. Stan should already be walking in. Half of the class had seen her messing with his chair, though. Would any of them rat her out?

For once, Rose hoped so.

She glanced at the classroom door. Still no Stan. She took her seat.

The bell rang and Stan still hadn't appeared. A minute later, Stan Alto walked in the door looking more flustered than usual. Rose's phone vibrated against her hip from her pocket. She couldn't risk having the phone confiscated, but she desperately wanted to check it. She knew that the new notification had to be another text from Dimitri.

After Stan walked to the front of the class, he sat on the edge of the surface of his desk instead of the chair. Rose held her breath, waiting for him to sit and dislodge the flimsily-attached legs.

-=o0/&\0o=-

For the entire class, Stan didn't sit in his chair. Rose had never seen him avoid his chair for so long the whole time she'd been at St. Vladimir's. She didn't want to risk suspension or expulsion, so she knew that she didn't dare to do anything further to provoke his anger.

"Your homework for tonight," Stan said, "Is to read all of chapter four. There will be a quiz on chapter three tomorrow and then we will start on the new chapter right afterwards."

The bell rang and Rose moved to grab her cell phone just as Stan said, "Miss Hathaway, could you please come here?"

The text from Woodrow Call said, **_Alto was detained by Kirova. Might want to hold off for a few minutes._**

"Thanks. _Now _you tell me," she mumbled to the phone.

"What was that, Miss Hathaway?" Stan asked.

"Sorry," she said, approaching his desk, "I wasn't talking to you."

Stan glowered at her. "Sit, please," he instructed, "In my chair."

Rose hesitantly positioned herself so that it looked like she was sitting, but didn't put any of her weight on the chair.

"You can't, Miss Hathaway - can you?" he asked.

Rose swallowed, not able to make eye contact with him. "No, sir."

"I know what you did to my chair, Miss Hathaway," he said, "You're dismissed. Go to your next class. But don't think this will go unpunished."

-=o0/&\0o=-

As Rose arrived at the corridor outside of the auditorium for the assembly, she began to worry that Stan had changed his mind about having Dimitri spend the assembly with her. Based on his reaction, this might've gone beyond his idea of 'acting out'.

As she walked towards the auditorium doorway to enter the assembly next to Lissa, Rose felt a hand take hold of her elbow and pull her in the opposite direction.

A familiar heavily-accented voice that sent heat throughout her body said, loudly enough that others around her could hear, "Miss Hathaway, you won't be watching the assembly from the audience today. Come with me. You'll be watching the assembly from the balcony."

Rose let Dimitri pull her towards the balcony and then up the stairs. It didn't escape Rose's notice that Dimitri locked the door behind him and wedged a piece of wood under the handle as they entered the balcony area.

The balcony of the auditorium was directly above the area behind the entrance, at the far rear of the building. It was mostly a storage area, very poorly lit, and had no seating built in, as it was not really made for people to be an audience in it. At the front of the balcony was a worn but sturdy-looking wooden railing that was completely solid with no slats, and about four feet tall. There was an unmanned makeshift lighting booth in the far corner, a set of ancient uncomfortable-looking metal folding chairs stacked on a cart next to the lighting booth, and a set of several foot-tall, sturdy wooden crates near the edge of the railing, probably to allow someone to be able to see over the tall railing while sitting.

"I'd like you to stand here, Roza," Dimitri said, inches from Rose's ear, sending chills up her spine. Dimitri gripped Rose's hips firmly as he directed Rose to stand on top of one of the crates in the center of the railing. Rose looked Dimitri in the eye with a questioning gaze, Dimitri simply rose an eyebrow

As Principal Kirova took the podium on the stage and told the students to quiet down and find their seats, Rose nearly let out a squeak as she felt Dimitri's hands sliding underneath the jacket and tugging the hem of her shirt out from the waistline of the back of her skirt.

Dimitri, standing behind Rose, whispered in her ear, "Fuck, I've missed you so much. Do you want this, Roza?"

Rose nodded, letting out a shaky breath, and Dimitri's fingers slid inside the hem of her shirt, running his calloused yet soft fingers along the skin of her waist. The heat from his fingertips was radiating along her skin and she felt almost as if she could feel it through her whole body.

"Just keep your eyes on the assembly, Roza," Dimitri murmured, so quiet and close to her ear that it sent a shiver up her spine, "It's dark enough up here that the others can't see me, but they can see you. But not well, and only above the railing."

Dimitri's hands crept their way up her skin, across her abs and rib cage, under her fastened jacket where the rest of the auditorium couldn't see them. Rose let out a hiss as his fingertips flitted gently over the bottom of her bra, running along the satiny fabric of the cups.

"I can't tell you how much I love you, _milaya_. But I can see that I'll have to get rid of this," Dimitri told Rose, as Principal Kirova began giving a speech about student council elections.

Dimitri slowly moved his hands from the bottom of Rose's breasts to the clasp at the back of her bra. In one quick flick of his fingers, the clasp was undone and his hands began moving back to the front. Thanks in part to the low temperature of the auditorium, and in part to the chills Dimitri's proximity had given to her, Rose's nipples were already quite pebbled. She tried not to gasp as Dimitri's warm fingertips skimmed over the overly sensitive buds.

"You feel so good, my sweet Roza," said Dimitri, nudging his hips against her backside to let her feel the hardness that was accumulating, at what Rose suddenly realized was the perfect height to enter her from behind. Rose desperately tried to hold back the moan that was threatening to escape from her lips.

"Can they hear me from up here?" she whispered.

"It depends on how loud you get," Dimitri whispered back, giving each of her nipples a pinch and a gentle tug, causing her to release the moan she'd been trying to hold back, "As long as you aren't above a normal speaking voice, it should be fine. I'd like it if you could try to be quiet, though."

Rose gave another shaky nod. "I'll try."

"I only wish I could see you like this, Roza. Or taste your soft skin. Did you do as you said over the weekend and leave your panties off?" Dimitri asked as he rolled his hips against Rose and continued teasing her erect nipples.

Rose knew Dimitri couldn't see it, but couldn't help smirking at that. "Why don't you find out for yourself, Comrade?" she replied.

Dimitri let one of his hands slide down along Rose's side and around to her back. When his hand continued lower, his fingers gave her ass a light squeeze, then journeyed down to the hem of her skirt. Dimitri began sliding the fabric up until his fingertips met bare skin on the base of Rose's hamstring.

He couldn't help but groan and rested his forehead along Rose's shoulder as his fingers began travelling up her silky, muscular thigh. "Your skin is so smooth," he softly murmured as he reveled in the touch along his fingertips.

As his fingers continued upward, Dimitri also brought them inwards, letting them move between her legs. His touch was almost tracing lines of fire up her sensitive inner thigh and Rose found herself holding her breath, waiting for him to make contact with her most sensitive parts.

When Dimitri's fingers reached Rose's - _quite bare_ \- moist center, Rose let out a choked groan and the breath she had been holding. "You're so ready for me," he purred in her ear, allowing the pad of one fingertip to slide slightly into her slit. Rose let out another quiet moan.

"Do you want more than my finger, Roza?" Dimitri asked.

Rose found herself almost weak with need for her incredibly sexy Russian god standing behind her. "Yes," Rose breathed, her voice barely more than a pant for fear that she would yell it out.

As soon as Rose's words were out of her mouth, Dimitri removed both of his hands from Rose's body. Rose turned to look, but Dimitri simply said, "Remember to face the assembly. People may see you."

Rose turned back around to see Lissa taking the podium. Rose had heard Lissa practicing her speech enough that Rose almost knew it by heart. Lissa glanced up at the balcony, seeing Rose and giving her a smile and giving her a thumbs-up. Rose returned a weak smile of her own, still not sure what Dimitri was doing behind her, and offered her own thumbs-up to Lissa.

As Lissa began her speech, Rose felt Dimitri pulling up the back of her skirt and tucking the hem into her waistline. As soon as it was up, she felt the cool air of the room on her exposed buttocks, then Dimitri's left hand cupping one of her cheeks.

"You are so beautiful," he purred, gently rubbing the cheek of her ass. Rose felt Dimitri tugging her legs slightly wider apart and pressing slightly on her back to get her to lean forward against the railing. Rose's pulse was beating in her ears, eagerly anticipating whatever would happen next.

A moment later, Rose felt something thick, hard, and hot, with satiny smooth skin, between her legs and pressing at her entrance. She knew in an instant that it was Dimitri's manhood. He slid it back and forth along her opening and pressed the tip inside her.

"Roza," Dimitri gasped, "you may not be the only one who has difficulty with being quiet. You feel so wet and tight."

Almost surprising herself at her boldness, Rose replied, "Please, just fuck me, Dimitri. I need you _now_."

Dimitri grinned, letting one hand slide back up inside Rose's shirt to caress her hardened nipples again. "If you're going to put it like that," he said, "then how can I resist?"

Dimitri pushed his hardness inside her, slowly but firmly entering her soft wetness. Rose whimpered at his painstakingly slow pace.

"... and push for the option of more food choices in the cafeteria," Lissa said, "so that students can vote on the foods that appeal most to them."

"Please," Rose breathed to Dimitri, as some of the students cheered and clapped for Lissa, "Faster ... Please."

Dimitri began thrusting in earnest into Rose, letting his other hand drift over to her hip, holding her in place so that he could drive into her harder.

If Rose were at a place where she knew she wouldn't be heard, she would be crying and screaming in pleasure, moaning at the top of her lungs, but here, all she could do was bite her tongue to try to keep herself silent, focusing on how to keep the sounds from coming out.

Dimitri, in a nearly identical situation, was whispering in her ear, "Even after all of the times we've been together - all of the times you've made me come so hard, I can't believe how good you feel wrapped around me, Roza. This is better than all of the times for the past several months that I used to fantasize about having you here, feeling myself inside you. All I want to do is bring you the same pleasure that you bring me. I can barely make it through the day without thinking of being inside you, Roza. It's like your body was made for mine."

With each thrust, Dimitri's tip was brushing Rose in just the right way on the inside, making each moment more intense than the last. As he felt her begin to tighten with anticipation, Dimitri began thrusting harder, pinching relentlessly on her erect nipple.

Lissa continued, ".. and that is why I would like to ask you to vote for me for Student Council president." Rose recognized this as the ending of Lissa's speech and was glad for the chance to cry out as the orgasm began ripping through her body. When everyone began to clap and cheer for Lissa, Rose let herself give a wordless cry.

"I can feel you clenching around me, Roza," Dimitri groaned in her ear as he gave one final intense thrust, "You feel so good. I love you so much!"

Just as soon as his words finished, the cheering and applause died down, giving him just enough time to speak without being heard.

As Dimitri's seed pulsed out of him and into Rose, he held her steady, rocking into her soft, firm body. Once they had both come down from their orgasms, Dimitri pulled out of her and slid back.

A few moments later, as he was helping Rose to get her bra back in place while the next candidate was speaking, he whispered to her, "I'm so glad we had this chance to be together. I didn't even have to work very hard for it, either. Believe it or not, Stan told me that he would wash my car for me if I would bring you up here. What did you do to get him to want to punish you?"

Rose laughed at that. "I unscrewed all of the legs on his desk chair so that it would fall to the ground when he sat on it."

"I'm glad I didn't get on your bad side, Roza. And I can't wait for more time to spend with you after detention, _milaya_."

"Neither can I," Rose replied, "Neither can I."

-=o0/&\0o=-

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry I've been away from this story for a while. I've let the almighty power of social media dictate when and what I publish for a little while here. My main focus is still going to Playing Adult for a few more weeks, but I just couldn't wait to write this one anymore.

If you look out there, I put a preview for this chapter on Facebook (page on profile).

If you are reading this around the time it was originally written, I hope you're all keeping a safe social distance and staying healthy. I've got a child home with me 24x7 right now, so it's interesting to try to find time to write M scenes (I started this chapter over a week ago), but I'm close to finishing up Playing Adult and that should start to appear on the sites soon (as soon as I can find the time to wrap up the final two chapters and have it pre-read).


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:**

Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy

There is some mature sexual content ahead

No one has edited this story but me

-=o0/&\0o=-

As Dimitri was sitting in detention with his students, he kept trying not to look at Rose. The pull of the heavenly creature sitting in the front of his classroom was almost intoxicating. He couldn't help thinking of this beautiful woman - _his _beautiful woman - sitting a mere ten footsteps away from him, wearing no panties under that suspiciously innocent-looking, albeit several inches too short, school uniform.

As Rose crossed and uncrossed her legs, he couldn't help darting his eyes up from the book in his hands to look at the scintillating movement. He had been on the same paragraph for the last fifteen minutes. As his eyes inescapably scanned the area under her desk, trying to resist the urge to look at her smooth, toned thighs and up Rose's skirt, he heard a low growl and was surprised to notice that it was his own. If it weren't for the years of experience with practiced control, he knew that his pants would be tightening along his manhood from thinking of her silky soft skin and her hot, wet core even now.

As his eyes made contact with hers, Rose's soft tongue shot out and licked her soft pink lips. He could remember the feel of her tongue licking his body and the taste of her sweet cherry lip gloss when he took her mouth. He fought to keep from licking his own lip in response.

Rose was sitting in the very last row of the classroom when she had been in detention before the two of them were together; a mark of her popularity, he thought. Now, being in the front row, he wasn't sure if it was a calculated move to taunt him or a willful desire that she couldn't get close enough. He knew that he could never get close enough to her.

Although she hadn't been until she was in Dimitri's presence in detention, Rose was soaking wet at the front of his classroom - with no panties. She couldn't help but fidget as she felt the wetness between her thighs. Inconspicuously trying to rub them together for friction did nothing but catch attention. Still catching his attention with her eyes, winked at Dimitri and then used her eyes to motion to her skirt. When he looked down again, she yawned, making a move with her upper body as though stretching, and parted her thighs _just enough_ to give him a clear view. Though she doubted anyone else in the classroom could hear it, Rose heard a clear audible catch in Dimitri's breath.

_Yep, he saw_, she thought with pleasure.

Dimitri glanced at the other students to see if they were paying attention to him, then shot Rose a possessive gaze, telling her with his eyes that she was all his and that she would _pay _\- in utterly delicious ways - for the show she just gave him. Rose gulped, watching with blatant desire as Dimitri furtively palmed the front of his khaki pants behind the desk for an instant.

Rose raised her hand, calling, "Mr. Belikov?"

"One moment, Ms. Hathaway," Dimitri replied. Dimitri pulled his suit jacket off of the back of his chair, slid his arms into the sleeves, and fastened it, then stood to walk to her desk. He hoped that the bulk of the coat was sufficient to hide his thickening shaft from the rest of his students. When he arrived at Rose's desk, Dimitri asked, "How may I help you?"

Rose quickly glanced over her shoulder to see if the other students were paying attention, hoping she could give Dimitri a clandestine stroke over his pants. At least one other pair of eyes was looking back at her, so instead she wrote on her paper again. _**Your apartment after detention tonight?**_

"Can you help me with this English assignment?" she asked, sliding him the paper, "I'm not sure about the intro I wrote for this paragraph."

"It's a decent start, but I think you could make it better. Let me see if I can make some suggestions to edit this," Dimitri said, taking the paper and pen from her hands.

Dimitri wrote back: _**I don't know if I can wait that long. I might have to have you right here on the desk as soon as the others leave.**_ and handed the paper back to Rose, saying "How does this look? I think it flows better."

Rose replied back verbally, "I think that gets my creative juices flowing, Comrade. I've got what I need to write the rest of this now."

-=o0/&\0o=-

Just as detention time was about to finally draw to a close, principal Kirova was standing in Dimitri's classroom door.

"Mr. Belikov?" Kirova said.

"Yes, Principal Kirova?" he replied, motioning her to enter and standing from his desk.

Principal Kirova moved to stand beside Dimitri and told him, in a hushed voice, "Mr. Belikov, your introductory period here ended last week. I have your teacher evaluation ready to review. I'd like to go over the changes to your salary and benefits. Do you have some time to discuss it once you are done here?"

Dimitri looked at Rose and then said to Principal Kirova, "Miss Hathaway was late to detention again today. I had asked her to stay late to make up the time, but she doesn't have transportation. I'll need to let her know she will need to take the bus and has to make it up on a different day. Can you give me a few minutes?"

"Very well, Mr. Belikov," Kirova said, "I'll see you in my office in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, Principal Kirova," he replied.

As soon as Principal Kirova walked out, the bell rang and the other students began filing out. Rose looked at Dimitri expectantly as he approached her desk.

"I'll need you to leave now and take the bus, Miss Hathaway," he said to her, and then, as soon as all of the students exited, he said, in a hushed tone, "I'll call you as soon as I can. I love you." Dimitri pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, too," Rose said, "I'll be waiting."

-=o0/&\0o=-

An hour later, Rose was lying on her bed at home reading when her phone buzzed. An instant glance at the caller ID revealed it was Dimitri.

"I love you, Roza," he said, as soon as the call connected.

"I love you, too. I missed you," she replied back, "Is everything okay? What did Kirova want?"

"My introductory period at St. Vladimir's ended. I got a ten percent raise and my health insurance has kicked in."

"Wow," said Rose, "So maybe I should stop being such a cheap date?"

Dimitri chuckled. "If I could, I would spoil you, Roza, and everyone would know you were mine. You deserve so much."

"You know you don't have to do that. I'm just happy that we're together and that you're happy. Congratulations, Dimitri," she said, "I've seen how you teach, even if I'm not in your class. All the other students love you - and not _just _because you're so hot, either - though I'm sure that helps with the other females. And actually, probably some of the males, too! But really, you're one of the best teachers at our school. You have a passion for teaching and you really care. It shows. You really deserve the raise."

"Thank you, Roza. I didn't even ask if you were busy when I called, though. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time. Where are you right now?" he asked, "If you're able, I could pick you up and we could go somewhere out of town to celebrate."

"At home," she said, "In bed, actually. But I probably need to stay home for the night now, since my parents will be home in about an hour and it's a school night. You?"

"I'm driving home now. I've got you on hands-free, but I should be at my apartment building in less than two minutes. I'd really like to see you, but I think going to your house seems risky. Is anyone else in the house?"

"No. Lissa is over at Christian's house."

"I just pulled into my parking lot," he said, "Give me another minute to get into my apartment. Ivan shouldn't be home for at least another two hours."

"Okay," Rose said, and then sat waiting patiently as she listened to sounds of him closing his car door, keys jingling, and his apartment building doors opening.

A moment or two later, Dimitri told Rose, "I'm finally home now. Alone."

"Welcome home, Comrade." Rose smiled.

"Are you still wearing your school uniform?" he asked.

Rose's pulse sped up as she realized exactly what Dimitri wanted to know, and what his next question would likely be. "Partially. I took off my jacket and shoes."

"Are you still not wearing panties?" he asked.

"Actually wearing them now, Comrade," she told him, her voice getting a little bit breathier, "But my top three buttons are undone on my shirt."

"In that case ..." Dimitri said.

The call went dead. Rose's phone vibrated again and she pulled it away to look at her screen. It was a video call from Dimitri. Rose pressed the answer button and rolled on her back, holding the phone above her.

"You look so beautiful with your hair fanned out over the pillows, Roza," Dimtri told her as he unfastened his tie.

"I could say the same, you know?" Rose said, unfastening another button on her shirt with her free hand, "Are we going to do this, Comrade? What I think we are, I mean?"

"That depends on what you think we're doing," he replied, unbuttoning his own shirt as he walked to his own bedroom.

"Should I unbutton this the rest of the way? I don't feel like playing games right now." Rose asked.

"Oh, Roza, I'm not playing games. But if I can't be with you right now, I still want to be in charge of your pleasure. Unbutton your shirt, but leave it on, for now." Rose did, and then Dimitri told her, "Seeing you in it like that reminds me of you wearing _my _shirt. And taking it off of you. Now, remove your skirt."

"Yes, _sir_," Rose said, unzipping her skirt and sliding it down her legs, kicking it free, "Bossy, aren't you?"

"I want to see you, Roza," Dimitri said, as he let his shirt fall off of his shoulders and propped his phone up on his alarm clock, "And I want you to be able to use both hands. Is there a bedside table you can prop your phone up on?"

Rose nodded and began positioning her phone.

"Red is so sexy on you, Roza," Dimitri said, looking at the matching red lace underwear set she was wearing. Dimitri unzipped his pants and spread the zipper, not even bothering to fully take them off. "I'd like to see you squeeze your breasts and pinch your nipples through that bra."

"Please?" Rose asked, with a smirk.

"Please, Roza," Dimitri said, "I'm begging you."

Rose took both hands and cupped her breasts, squeezing the flesh, and then rolled her nipples gently between her thumbs and forefingers, pinching the hardened peaks slightly.

"Are they hard?" Dimitri asked, his voice getting husky as he pulled down the waistband of his boxer briefs to reveal his full, long length.

"Yes," Rose moaned.

"Pinch harder," he told her, "Imagine that's my fingers."

Dimitri ran the heel of his palm roughly over his hardened length as Rose pinched and stared at him on her phone. "Are you hard?" she asked.

"Solid," Dimitri breathed, "Like steel. Slide your straps and cups down so I can see them as you pinch."

Rose slid them down and continued pinching where she had left off. Dimitri wrapped his hand around his shaft and squeezed it tightly, letting out a pained groan and licking his lips at the sight of her taut nipples.

"Can you bring them to your mouth and lick them?" he asked.

Rose nodded and then did as he asked, first with one and then the other. Dimitri licked his lips again, saying, "I'm imagining that is my mouth on them." Rose moaned. "Wrap your lips around it, like I would." Rose wrapped her lips around her nipple. "Suck. Gently."

Rose exhaled a hard breath as she felt the warmth and pressure of her mouth on her nipple. Dimitri slowly moved his tight fist along his length, letting Rose see his fisted manhood as he squeezed. Rose rubbed her thighs together.

"Let your other hand run along your inner thighs, Roza."

As Rose's hand skimmed along her thighs, Dimitri, still stroking his manhood very slowly, let out a moan, saying, "Mmm, Roza, feel how soft your skin is. I love the feel of your skin. Let your fingertips run all over your thighs. Just the very tips of your fingers, ghosting gently all along your skin." After a moment, Rose began to move her hand up and Dimitri added, "Don't touch yourself yet. Not even your panties."

Rose groaned. "Please. Please, Dimitri," she begged, barely more than a whimper.

"You want it very badly?" he asked. Rose nodded. "Run your fingers along the outside of your panties, just enough so that you can feel the warmth of your fingertips."

Rose let her fingers trail along her panties, moaning at the heat from her fingers. "Are you wet, milaya?"

"Yes," Rose breathed.

"I love the sound of your moans, Roza. And I love it when you're wet for me. Take your panties off for me now." Rose slid both hands in her waistband to pull them down when Dimitri added, "Slowly, Roza."

She tugged the panties down across her hips, then thighs, then knees, calves, ankles, and feet, finally kicking them aside on the bed.

"Your body is so beautiful, Roza. All of you is so beautiful, Roza. Roll on your side so I can see you better, and part your beautiful legs for me."

Rose turned and spread her thighs, just giving Dimitri maddening glimpses of her slickened core.

"I want you to run your fingers of your right hand along the outside of your folds, while the left teases your nipple, Roza."

As soon as Rose's fingers met damp flesh, she let out a hiss and began a series of several soft moans. "_Just_ all around the outside, Roza," Dimitri said, "Don't put your finger in yet."

"Dimitri," Rose panted, "This is just not fair. You are touching _your_self. Why can't I?"

"If I was there with you, Roza, I'd be denying myself all the while and those would be my fingers on your body. I _still _wish those were my fingers on your body right now, Roza. But as it is, I'm keeping this friction at a snail's pace for a reason." Rose nodded, beginning to understand. "Slide your fingers over your clitoris now."

As soon as Rose circled her fingers over her clit, her soft moans turned much louder. "Oh, your sounds, Roza!" Dimitri groaned, "I can hardly stand it. I wish I could be there to make you come. To _feel _you coming. Circle it gently with your fingers."

Rose did as commanded. "Slowly," Dimitri urged, "And pinch your nipple harder as you circle."

Rose pinched, her moans getting louder and faster. "Are you ready to be filled, Roza?"

Rose nodded briskly and then threw her head back in pleasure. "Enter yourself with a finger."

As Rose's finger slid inside, Dimitri said, "I'm imagining that's me, Roza. Even after having you in my bed, I _dream _of that being me, milaya." Rose opened her eyes again to see Dimitri's fist matching her finger's pace and depth. "Slide it in and out. Just like I would be right now if you were here with me. Go as deep as you can. Not too fast yet, though."

Rose began to move her finger in and out of herself, slowly, allowing the full depth of her finger to move in and out.

"Does that feel good, Roza? You always feel amazing to me."

Rose panted and moaned out, "Yes, Dimitri … Oh, god yes … ohhhh …"

"Add another finger, please, Milaya. I want you to be able to feel like I'm inside you. And pinch the other nipple." Rose was helpless not to comply.

"Faster now. And harder," Dimitri ordered, his voice deep as he plunged himself into his clenched fist at the same rhythm as Rose's fingers, "Just like that, Roza."

Rose began bucking her hips, meeting the thrusts of her fingers with each movement.

"Bend your fingers now, Roza. I want you to come for me."

Rose bent her fingers as she thrust, hitting that deliciously perfect spot that Dimitri had found so well.

"Come for me now, Roza," Dimitri demanded, his voice raw, "I love you, Roza."

Rose closed her eyes and let out a wordless cry as she began to feel her climax sweep through her, then whimpered out, "I love you, Dimitri. So much."

"_Da, milaya_," said Dimitri, as he began to stripe his chest with the fruits of his own orgasm, "Oh, _da_."

\- =o0/&\0o=-

**Author's Notes:**

Welcome back! It's been a month of no new chapters out on the sites for me and I'm ready for more! If you look out there, I put a preview for this chapter on Facebook (page on profile). I've also added a few updates on my next story idea and some thoughts for a future story in another fandom (anybody seen 365 Dni?). I haven't abandoned Hot for Teacher and I don't intend to, but this story is trickier to write right now, so you can probably expect updates every two weeks instead of weekly for a while.

Originally, the classroom scene was going to wait a few more chapters, but it just fit so well here and with all of the COVID stuff going on, I just needed as much pulse-pounding steamy Romitri heat as I could fit into this chapter. You will likely see a similar but different scene appear in another chapter later on because I have something specific in mind for it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:**

I don't own V.A.

Mature sexual content

Special thanks to TheBasicBitch, who was nice enough to help edit this chapter for me

\- =o0/&\0o=-

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Janine asked Rose, eyeing the provocative strapless black dress Rose was wearing.

"I have a date tonight. It's not like it's a school night, Mom," Rose replied.

"Are you back with Adrian?" Abe asked, "You know how I feel about that boy. Especially after the way he treated my little girl."

"No, Daddy. I'm not back with Adrian. This is someone else."

Janine asked, "When do we get to meet this boy?"

Lissa whispered to Rose, "And when do I get to find out who he is?"

"We only just started going out," said Rose, trying to evade the whole mess, "It's all really new." A moment later, she said, "Lissa, could you help me finish my hair?"

Lissa nodded and followed Rose to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. In the background, Janine called to Rose, "I expect to meet this boy by Thanksgiving Day in two weeks."

Rose cringed at the thought of how she could possibly introduce her new boyfriend to her parents as she positioned herself in front of the mirror.

"Can you keep a secret?" Rose whispered to Lissa inside the bathroom, beginning to adjust her own hair.

"Anything, Rose," Lissa replied, "You know our sisterhood is more than just a living situation and our parental supervision."

In a rush, Rose relayed, "His roommate is a lawyer who wants a bunch of stuff signed. We are going to have to have you sign a non-disclosure agreement and you've gotta back-date it saying that we were going out before school starts, so I'm kind of violating that by telling you now before you sign, but I trust you. If I tell you now, you'll have to promise to sign it all, though."

"Of course, I'll sign it. So … _who, already?!_" Lissa whisper-hissed.

"Dimitri," Rose replied. At the blank look on Lissa's face, she added, "Belikov."

The blank look was quickly replaced by eyes the size of saucers and a gaping mouth. As Rose finished fastening the last strand of hair in place, she told Lissa, "With detention, I've been spending hours with him nearly every day. You know that we kept running into each other and we've talked several times outside of school the past few months, but we really finally got 'together', as a couple, at the Halloween party at Adrian's frat. Outside of school, I've talked to Dimitri for hours every day for the past two weeks."

Lissa nodded. "So, it's pretty serious, huh? Like, a real relationship? Not just a passing crush anymore?"

"Liss, I've never felt like this before. There's a bond there I can't explain. There's just no one else like Dimitri."

"Rose, I don't want you to get hurt. He's so much older and more experienced."

"I won't get hurt, Liss. He told me he loves me. And I believe him. He's risking a lot more than I am for this."

Lissa gave Rose a hug. "Just make sure he knows that I will personally see him castrated if he hurts you."

\- =o0/&\0o=-

As Rose and Dimitri entered the restaurant, the dark decor and romantic ambience was almost too much for Rose. She was used to Adrian's expensive tastes in restaurants, but in truth, she would often rather just have a hamburger or pizza. They had arrived at the restaurant early on a Saturday afternoon to avoid crowds and gone to a restaurant thirty minutes out of town.

"We have a four o'clock reservation for Belikov," Dimitri told the hostess, and then to Rose, "I requested a table in the back corner. That should help us to see who else is in the restaurant, and help prevent them from seeing us. I hope that's okay."

Rose smiled and nodded and the hostess directed them to their table, a small booth in the back, with one semi-circle bench seat big enough for two. "Here are your menus. Your waiter will be with you once you've had time to look them over."

"Do they have food I can recognize here? I don't want anything fancy or too expensive," Rose said, as they settled in the booth and she picked up the menu. As soon as it was open, she noticed that they had an entire section devoted to gourmet flatbreads, including one labeled as their most popular that had tomato sauce, fresh mozzarella cheese, pepperoni, and bacon.

"I think you'll find the menu to your liking," Dimitri said, as he put his arm around Rose's shoulders and leaned in to kiss her neck, nibbling on her ear.

"Comrade," Rose breathed, "What are you doing?"

"Just enjoying something I've been wanting to do all week," Dimitri said.

Rose gasped as his tongue traced the pulse point under her ear and Dimitri's hand moved under the table and began trailing up her thigh, sending heat all along her body.

"People can see us," Rose breathed.

"What people? There are no other customers in the restaurant, the waiter and hostess have left the room, and the tablecloth covers everything below the surface of the table." On Dimitri's final word, his hand began trailing across the front of Rose's panties, which were already wet.

Dimitri rasped, "I knew I'd find you wet, _milaya_."

Dimitri slid Rose's panties aside and began caressing her folds, still kissing her neck and ear with abandon. Against her ear, Dimitri murmured, "If you're worried, just keep your eyes open and let me know if you see the waiter returning."

"Uh … huh ... " Rose moaned out, barely able to focus on his words as he dipped a finger into her core.

"My _chlen _is so hard for you now, _milaya_. I can't wait to have it inside you." Rose didn't need to speak Russian to be sure what _chlen _meant in that context.

A moment later, Rose saw the waiter walking toward the table and told Dimitri. He turned to speak with the waiter, but kept his hand between Rose's thighs. Dimitri calmly placed his order, momentarily stilling his hand, and handed the menu back to the waiter with his other hand, then turned to Rose.

"I'll have the," Rose began, feeling Dimitri's fingers circling her button with her wetness, "flatbread." Rose's voice was slightly higher on the last syllable as Dimitri hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"Which flatbread, ma'am?" the waiter asked.

"The … popular one," Rose replied, slightly breathless.

The waiter gave her a curious look. "The _popular_ one?"

"She's a little flustered," Dimitri replied, grinning slyly, "My girlfriend is not used to this sort of more formal restaurant."

"Ah," said the waiter, nodding, "Perhaps, you could show me on the menu, then?"

Rose opened the menu to the flatbread page as Dimitri's fingers continued working in and out of her core and pointed much more forcefully than she had intended at the pepperoni and bacon flatbread.

"Very good, ma'am, and to drink?" he asked.

Knowing what Rose liked, Dimitri was tempted to answer on her behalf, but Rose bit out the word 'Coke' and the waiter was on his way.

As soon as the waiter had left, Rose leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and let out a low moan of pleasure, arching her back and rocking her hips to his hands.

"You know what your moans do to me, Roza," Dimitri said, adding a second finger and resuming kissing her neck. Rose reached her hand to the side and began stroking Dimitri's erect length through his pants.

As Dimitri began to feel Rose's core tightening around his fingers, seconds away from her release, he pulled his hand out.

"Whaaaat … ?" Rose asked, in a lust-fueled daze, "What's happening? What are you doing? Why did you stop?"

"Not yet, Roza," Dimitri said, "I don't want you to come until I'm inside you."

Rose looked at Dimitri like she was going to start crying. "Dimitri, I've already been waiting to be alone with you for days, and now … Now, you're just torturing me. I can't wait until we're back at your apartment, Comrade. That won't be for at least an hour."

Dimitri cocked an eyebrow and told Rose, "I didn't plan to make you wait long, but it is good to be patient. As soon as I know you're ready, Roza, I promise you, this _will _happen."

Rose pondered his comment, but didn't fully understand it. Dimitri slid his hand up the outside of Rose's thigh, using it to tug her panties down by the waistband. Once they were at her knees, Rose kicked them off and stashed them in her purse and Dimitri's fingers continued their sensual assault on her core, massaging and teasing, pumping in and out.

When Rose began to tighten again on Dimitri's fingers, he held them still, but kept his hand there. Rose was panting and beads of sweat were dripping down her neck and into her cleavage.

The waiter placed the food at the table, blissfully unaware of what was happening underneath it. "Is there anything else I can get for you both?" he asked.

"No," Dimitri said, "That will be all for now. Thank you."

As soon as the waiter walked away, Rose said, "Please, Dimitri. _Please_. I need you to make me come."

"_That_ was what I was waiting for. _Now_, you're ready." Moving slowly but purposefully, Dimitri got up from the booth, pulling Rose with him, and headed to the restrooms.

"Where are you taking me?" Rose asked, but then a moment later, Dimitri released her hand outside of the ladies' room.

Dimitri said, "I haven't seen anyone go in there since we arrived, but perhaps you could check?"

Rose gave a light chuckle that Dimitri did not return. After a moment, Dimitri said, "Our food is going to get cold."

Rose looked in Dimitri's eyes and saw the determination laced with desire. She nodded and entered the bathroom, checking under the doors for evidence of feet, then walked back outside.

"Coast's clear," she told Dimitri, holding the door open for him to enter.

Dimitri stepped into the bathroom with Rose and locked the door behind him. Dimitri backed Rose up to the sink and commanded imperiously, "Sit."

Despite her earlier assertion of not wanting to sit on the edge of a sink, this was their best option now. As soon as Rose had sat on the edge of the sink, Dimitri yanked the front of her strapless dress down, revealing both of her breasts to him, and licking each of his thumbs and then cupping both breasts, thumbing each of her nipples roughly.

After capturing Rose's lips with his for a deep and frantic kiss, Dimitri looked her in the eye and said, against her lips, "Roza, I won't lie; this is going to be quick. And rough. But I won't come until you will. And I promise you will love every minute of it."

"Yes," Rose hissed.

All it took was that one word.

Dimitri quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boxers down, entering her in one brutal thrust, all the way to the hilt, his lips meeting hers again. His lips were almost as rough as the rest of his body, fiercely devouring her, occasionally nipping at her tongue.

Dimitri brought one of his hands back to Rose's breast and used the other to cup her ass, using it as leverage to slam himself into her. Dimitri began a punishing pace of thrusting deep into her, forcing his cock deeper with each motion, pistoning his hips against hers. Rose clutched the sink with one hand and the mirrored wall with the other as he pounded her relentlessly, rocking her hips to meet his.

Within moments, Rose was on the edge again, about to topple over. Dimitri pinched her nipple hard and sucked at her tongue as he continued to pummel her with his rigid cock. Dimitri slid his hand down from Rose's breast to her clit and began rubbing furiously.

As Rose began to shatter around him, she whimpered out, trying not to alert the restaurant staff of what was happening. Two more thrusts and Dimitri joined her toppling over the edge, releasing his seed inside her body.

When he was done thrusting into her, the two of them sat still for a moment, just letting the sensation flow through them. Dimitri kissed Rose's lips, then nose, then each of her eyelids, clutching her body close to his with one hand and stroking her cheek gently with the other, all while still buried inside her.

"Roza, I love you so much," he told her, gazing into her deep brown eyes, "I've never been happier than I am when I'm with you and I've never loved anyone like I love you."

"I've never loved anyone like I love you, either, Dimitri," Rose replied, "And I don't think I ever will."

Dimitri kissed her cheek again and said, "We'd better get back out there. Our food will be getting cold."

\- =o0/&\0o=-

**Author's Notes:**

Be sure to check out my Facebook for the latest details on what I'm up to. I have news there that you won't see in my author notes, as well as previews of upcoming chapters.

The restaurant scene was inspired by a scene in the book Unforbidden by S. R. Watson and Ryan Stacks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:**

I don't own Vampire Academy

No one has edited this but me. And I do a horrible job at that.

Shorter chapter this time, so no mature sexual content this chapter, but I'm hoping to get there soon.

Important note at the end about release posting.

-=o0/&\0o=-

Rose worried her lip as she waited for the last student to exit Dimitri's classroom after detention, slowly packing up her books into her bag and trying to look busy. Once he had left, Rose could feel Dimitri's heat at her side before she saw him there.

"So, Comrade," she began, "before we go back to your place, there's something I need to ask you."

Dimitri must've seen the look in Rose's eyes, because he didn't reply.

"It hasn't escaped my parents' notice that I've been spending a lot of time texting you in the evenings lately and … well, they noticed I was going out for a date on Saturday. I told them I was back with Adrian, and my mom told me that she should meet my new boyfriend." Rose cleared her throat. "My parents don't usually take such an active role in my life, but this time …" Rose let out a big breath, "I think, because of everything that happened with Adrian when we broke up ... my parents want to meet him." Rose paused to let that sink in. "They said that they expect my 'boyfriend' to come to Thanksgiving dinner if they can't meet him before then."

Dimitri's eyebrows were practically flying to the ceiling at Rose's words. "But that's only a week away."

"Do you have any ideas on what we could do?" Rose asked, "Is there someone else we could have show up to be my 'boyfriend'? A stand-in?"

"No one that I can think of. And if they wanted to really grill the person with any hard questions, this could all fall apart."

Rose frowned. "Right. So do we just have you not show up? They wouldn't really like that, either. Otherwise, it almost _has _to be _you_. But how we'd pull that off is a mystery."

Dimitri scratched his chin. "Your parents didn't show up for fall parent-teacher conferences. At least, not to talk to me about Lissa."

"They won't, either. They don't for either of us, but especially not for Lissa. Her grades are always golden."

"I've noticed," Dimitri said, "she's the only student I've ever had who asked for extra credit less than two weeks into the semester. And she has gotten straight A's on everything I've handed out. But what happens if I have you in my class next semester?"

"Dimitri, I thought you were smarter than that. Weren't you the guy who's all about reading here? I read through that whole non-disclosure agreement. _And _some of the other stuff Ivan gave me about Title Nine. If you have me in your class next semester, we have much bigger problems to worry about."

"Okay, so maybe I just come as myself and we don't talk about being a teacher. How do they feel about the age difference?"

"Well," Rose chewed on her lip again, "they weren't super about the age difference with Adrian and that's _half _the age difference between you and I."

"Do they need to know how old I am?" Dimitri asked, "Is that something that has to come up?"

Rose ran her eyes up and down Dimitri's tall frame. "What are the chances they won't ask? Really? You don't exactly look seventeen."

Dimitri thought for a moment, scratching his chin again and looking at the ceiling. "I have an idea."

'Let's hear it, Comrade."

-=o0/&\0o=-

"The turkey will be sliced and on the table in twenty minutes," Rose's father called from the kitchen, in his melodic Turkish accent that reminded Rose of home.

Rose sniffed the air around her. The appealing scent of her father's homemade turkey and stuffing wafted through the house, but even with the grumbling of her stomach, it did nothing to quash Rose's nerves. She had inherited her inability to cook from her mother, but Abe had proven again and again to have been surprisingly adept in the kitchen and she knew from the smell that their Thanksgiving dinner would be more than delicious.

Rose was bouncing on her toes in the entryway, glancing at the clock on her phone. Three more minutes. She knew how much Janine 'Hard Ass' Hathaway had valued punctuality. For Janine, "early is on time" was a life motto.

She glanced again. Still three minutes. Rose was grateful that it wasn't already too late - or later than the last time she looked, but that battled with the nerves of what would happen when Dimitri arrived. She tapped her foot and began searching for a game to play on her phone or a book to read. With resignation, she opened Angry Birds and began searching for a level she hadn't beaten already.

After two more levels, she checked the time again. Two minutes left. She closed up her phone, slipped it in her pocket, and began picking at some old polish on one of her fingernails. She loved to have them painted, but with her active lifestyle, she always seemed to let them become unkempt before she painted them again. Her last manicure had been weeks ago. _The day after the assembly when Dimitri took me relentlessly in a room full of people_, Rose thought to herself, heat running along her spine with the thought.

The sound of a loud engine rumbled and her heart flipped. Rose would know the sound of that Camaro anywhere. A few moments later, the doorbell rang and Rose threw open the door before anyone else could arrive.

"Dimitri," she breathed, taking in the sight of him in his dress shirt and tie, holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a small box in the other. She let her eyes linger on his abs and his full package.

"Roza," Dimitri whispered, pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the cheek, "If you don't stop looking at my shaft, I'm going to get an erection in front of your parents."

Rose averted her eyes and felt her cheeks heat.

"The flowers are for your mother and I brought some Russian black bread - my mother's recipe," Dimitri said, "I thought about bringing a bottle of wine, but it seemed a bad idea to draw attention to the fact that I'm old enough to buy alcohol."

"Drinking the wine probably would've been alright. They usually let us all drink during holidays," Rose said.

"Sure," he said, "Where are your parents?"

As if summoned by their own mention, Janine and Abe appeared in the entryway behind Rose.

"Mom, Dad, This is Dimitri," Rose said, "My boyfriend. Dimitri, these are my parents, Janine Hathaway and Abe Mazur."

Dimitri smiled a small smile. The smile wasn't genuine and didn't touch his eyes, but Rose was amazed at how well he kept the nervousness off of his face. "Ms. Hathaway, these flowers are for you," Dimitri said, and then held out the box, "And I brought you some homemade Russian black bread to go with the meal."

Rose covertly nodded at Dimitri, slipping him a surreptitious wink when she noted her mother's approval of the flowers and bread as generous gestures and the use of the last name as a sign of respect.

Janine took the flowers and Dimitri handed Abe the box of bread. "Can I take your coat, Dimitri?" Rose's mother asked. Dimitri nodded and shrugged out of his jacket, but before he handed it over, Janine's questions had already begun. "That's a lovely accent you have, Dimitri. Where are you from?"

"Russia," he said, "but I've lived in the United States for years now."

"Did you -" Janine began, but she was cut off.

Abe was looking out the still-open door and walking towards Dimitri's Camaro parked out front. "Dimitri, is this your car?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Mazur," Dimitri said, "It's a classic."

"Beautiful, Dimitri," Abe said, already running a hand gently along the hood, "What year is she?"

"A nineteen eighty-two, sir."

"Are you a rich kid, then, Dimitri? Did you buy this beauty all put together? Or maybe someone saved it up for when you were old enough back when it was still relatively new?"

"Actually, I restored her myself, starting when I was in high school. It took me four years to put her together. She wasn't easy or cheap, but she was worth it."

"Dimitri," said Abe, still eyeing the Camaro, but extending his hand to be shaken, "Please, call me Abe."

Janine approached from behind as the two shook hands. "Did you say, '_was_ in high school', Dimitri? And that was at least four years ago? So you're a college student now?"

_Already with the age question_, Rose thought, _I hope this works_.

"No, ma'am," Dimitri said, walking back in towards the house, "I finished high school when I was sixteen and had a lot of Advanced Placement credit. I graduated with my Bachelor of Arts from college in three years."

"What's your degree in, then, Dimitri?" Rose's mother asked.

"I had a double major in English and Criminal Justice."

"So what do you do for a living, Dimitri?"

"I had to pay my own way through school, so I have several jobs right now. One of my favorite things I do is proofread legal documents for my roommate's law office. My degree makes me uniquely qualified to do that."

"Criminal justice is near and dear to Janine and I, son," said Abe, putting an arm around Dimitri as he led him into the dining room, where Lissa was already standing, "Janine was in the marines and I was a navy seal. The two of us met on a combined mission during Desert Storm. I don't know if you've heard of me, but I own a defense contracting agency."

"Lissa," said Rose, "You remember Dimitri?"

Lissa gave a little squeak, clearly not in on the plan, then nodded and quickly grabbed a glass of water, busying herself with drinking it down.

Dimitri replied, "Rose told me a little about you, actually. She didn't mention that you had both been in the military, though. Thank you both for your service."

Janine piped in with another question. "What other jobs do you have, Dimitri?"

"I used to fight some mixed martial arts matches when I was in college, but these days, I teach a class in it on weekends."

Janine narrowed her eyes and cracked her knuckles. "My hand-to-hand training is pretty extensive. Would you be willing to spar with me, then?"

Dimitri smiled, much more genuine this time, eyeing the woman a foot and a half shorter than him. "I'm not sure declaring a winner of that match would be a good thing, no matter which one of us won."

"Nonsense, my boy," Abe interjected, pulling out a chair at the table for him, "We're a family who thrives on the fight. The only one in our household who hasn't been trained to fight is Lissa. Janine has beaten me every time we've fought. I'm sure the amount of time it would take for Janine to beat you would reveal a lot about your character. But perhaps after we have eaten?"

Janine arched an eyebrow. "Unless you're not up to the challenge?"

"Perhaps after we've eaten and our food has had some time to settle. I'd have to change, too."

"Dimitri, do you still have that workout bag in the Camaro?" Rose asked, hoping it wasn't there, and wanting to remind Abe of the one thing he had already latched on to that had made him accept Dimitri.

"Yes, actually," Dimitri said. She didn't know if that was because he didn't want to lie or because he hadn't picked up on her subtle hint. "I keep a change with me at all times. I try to go to the gym at five o'clock every morning."

Rose sighed in defeat and covered her face with her hands.

-=o0/&\0o=-

**Author's Notes:**

Be sure to check out my Facebook for the latest details on what I'm up to. I have news there that you won't see in my author notes, as well as previews of upcoming chapters. Obviously, you noticed there wasn't much in the way of mature sexual content in this chapter, but I'm hoping to put out smaller chapters going forward so that I can get them out more frequently. Expect things to heat up before Dimitri leaves the Mazur residence.

Very soon, I will be adding this story to my Wattpad published works. Starting with chapter 12 or 13, I'm going to be posting on Wattpad a day or two before I post on Fanfiction and ArchiveOfOurOwn. Once it's there, if you want to read it, you can read it there first.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes:**

More adult content this chapter.

Please don't hold it against me if you speak Russian and Google Translate has let me down.

-=o0/&\0o=-

"That was a lovely meal, Mr. and Mrs. Mazur," Dimitri said, as he set down his silverware, "Thank you so much for inviting me. It's nice to have someone to spend the holiday with."

Abe said, "Pssh, I've told you a hundred times to call me Abe, Dimitri!"

While Janine simultaneously told him, "That's Ms. _Hathaway _to you."

Rose wasn't sure if she should be glad that Dimitri had bonded so well with her father or frustrated by the animosity between Dimitri and her mother.

Abe followed up with, "We're glad to have you here, Dimitri! It's nice to see Rose in a relationship with such a responsible individual. But what's this about not having someone to spend the holiday with?"

"Oh," Dimitri replied, "Well, you see, my family - my mother, sisters, and grandmother - all still live in Russia. My roommate has left town to be with his own family, so it's just me by myself for the four-day weekend. And actually, today is my birthday, so it's nice not to be alone for that."

Rose turned to Dimitri with wide eyes. "It's your _birthday_? How did that never come up?"

"Well, it's not really that big of a deal," said Dimitri, "I'm just happy to spend time with you."

Rose felt her cheeks warm and then whispered low to Dimitri, "Remind me to give you a special gift when we're alone later."

"It's important for our girls to have time with the people they're close to on this holiday," Abe announced with a jovial smile, "Vasilisa, where is that boy you're an item with? Didn't we invite him, also?"

"The more the _fucking _merrier," Janine muttered under her breath, casting an irritated glance over at her husband.

Rose's eyes turned to Lissa, panicked at the idea of Christian - or Christian's Aunt Tasha - seeing Dimitri there as Rose's boyfriend.

"Oh, Christian isn't coming by until Saturday," said Lissa, "Tasha was taking him up North skiing for the holiday."

Rose tried to look nonchalant as she took a deep breath of relief at that, but it didn't escape Janine's notice. "Rose, did you and the Ozera boy get into a fight again? Maybe I should check on your school discipline record."

"Uh, no," Lissa quickly broke in, "Christian … well, he was trying to surprise me the other day and accidentally … " Lissa tried to come up with a lie as quickly as she could, "kissed Rose."

Dimitri clenched his fist. Most at the table didn't notice, but Rose caught it right away.

"Chill, Comrade," she whispered, "Relax, it's just a story. No one has been in my mouth but you since the Halloween party."

When Rose realized how she had phrased her statement to Dimitri, she flushed again, causing Lissa's entire kiss story to be quite believable to Janine. "Well tell that boy to keep his lips to himself. One of our daughters is one thing, but two is quite a different story."

"Should I show you just who owns that luscious mouth of yours, Roza?" Dimitri whispered, "And see what can be inside it?"

Rose felt her pulse quicken. "Mom, Dad, do you mind if I give Dimitri a tour of the house to give his food some time to settle before anyone does any sparring?"

Abe responded before Janine could speak up, "Absolutely, Rose. Remember to show him the garage!"

Not allowing Janine a chance to derail things, Rose pulled Dimitri away from the table and down the long hallway.

-=o0/&\0o=-

"Where are we going, Roza?" asked Dimitri, easily keeping up with her brisk walking pace that would've made most shorter men pant, "You haven't said a word to me since we left the table."

Rose came to a room at the end of the hall and opened the door, then pulled Dimitri past her and inside it, walking inside and shutting the door behind herself. The room contained two large clothes washers and two large driers.

"Here," she finally replied, "The laundry room is sound-proofed. I wanted to give you a -"

Before Dimitri could even think it through, he had wrapped his arms around her and his mouth was smashed onto hers. Rose returned the fierce kiss, clashing tongues and teeth. In moments, both of them were gasping for air.

As Dimitri's mouth descended to Rose's neck, running his hands along the inside of the back of her shirt, he told her, "I didn't think we'd get time to be alone together today, Roza. You have no idea how badly I have wanted you."

Dimitri's hands unclasped Rose's bra and then pressed between her shoulder blades, causing her chest to arch forward, as his face dipped lower. Rose felt heat rushing to her center as Dimitri began kissing the tops of her breasts and clenched her thighs together. Her hands tangled in his hair as he pressed her body up against the washer, letting her feel his hardness against her belly.

"Never, Roza," Dimitri said, tugging the cup of her bra down and pulling a nipple into his mouth through the fabric of her shirt, "No other man will _ever_ have your mouth again. I will _never_ give you up! And I will never share this body. I will never share your mouth," he kissed her lips, "or your gorgeous breasts," his lips were on her other nipple through her shirt again, "or this cute little flat stomach," Dimitri lifted the hem of Rose's shirt and peppered her stomach with kisses, then unfastened her jeans and pulled them and her panties down to her ankles, "or this beautiful _pizda_," he said, pulling one of her legs over his shoulder, burying his face between Rose's legs, and licking along the length of her already-drenched core.

Rose whimpered as he worked his tongue along her folds, circling her center and lapping at her engorged clit. Thrusting a finger inside her, Dimitri replied, "Roza. You. Are. _Mine_!"

His tongue worked her gently, just teasing at the slightest possibility of a climax, as his finger worked in and out, while Rose clutched Dimitri's hair with one hand and held herself up against the washer with the other, helpless to do anything but scratch her nails gently against his scalp and accept his delicious tongue torture.

Dimitri used his free hand to unbutton his pants and had slid his hand inside his boxers, wrapping it around his hardened length and giving it an occasional stroke.

"Please, Dimitri. Please," Rose cried, feeling the agony build as Dimitri continued his soft slow licks that only caused her to throb more, "Please."

"What do you need, Roza?" Dimitri asked, pulling back and smirking up at her face, "You never use your words to tell me."

Dimitri returned his tongue to Rose's aching clit, just barely nudging it with the wet heat of his mouth.

"Fuck me. Now. Hard," she gasped.

Dimitri removed Rose's leg from his shoulder and stood, pulling down his pants just enough to free his steel shaft. After helping Rose to sit on the edge of the washer, he brought his lips back to Rose's and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips as he ran the tip of his manhood along her slit. "Is this what you want?" he murmured against her lips, grazing her clit over and over.

"Yes," Rose pleaded, "Now, please."

As soon as the word was out of Rose's mouth, Dimitri slammed inside her as deep as he could go. Rose moaned out from the almost-painful pleasure in her stretched core.

"Who do you belong to, Roza?" Dimitri asked.

Rose breathed, "You, Dimitri. Only you."

Dimitri pulled almost all of the way out and pounded into her again, cupping the side of her face with one hand and kissing along her jawline. Rose moaned louder.

"And who gets your mouth?"

"Only you."

Another heart-stopping thrust. "And who gets your heart?"

"Only you, Dimitri." Dimitri pulled out and pumped back into Rose again. "Only ever you."

He thrusted again. "And who do you think owns my cock?"

"I do."

Again. "And my body?"

"I do."

Another pump deep inside her. "And my heart?"

Rose gasped as he pumped harder, again and again and again. "I do."

Dimitri continued, each pause punctuated by another hard thrust and a gasping breath, "Only - you - Roza. Always - you. Forever. I - love - you - with all - that - I have. I - always - will."

As Dimitri finished his sentence, he began thrusting and pumping into Rose in earnest, pistoning his hips with undeniable speed and force.

Rose felt herself let go and a moment later, Dimitri was emptying himself inside her.

Dimitri and Rose stood there, holding each other and allowing the waves of pleasure to settle. Rose kissed Dimitri's lips gently and then told him, "I love you, Dimitri. Happy birthday."

"I couldn't ask for a better birthday present than just to be with you, Roza. I love you. You make me happier than I've ever been."

-=o0/&\0o=-

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter is now the first chapter to be released on Wattpad before Fanfiction or ArchiveOfOurOwn gets it. It's my plan to do them all that way for the rest of this story. I put a preview of the chapter out on my Facebook page (page on profile) earlier in the week. If all goes as I plan/hope, you can expect chapter 13 next week around this time (Friday/Saturday/Sunday for Wattpad, Sunday/Monday/Tuesday for the other sites).

Do any of you have a holiday birthday? I saw in an article or something at one point that Richelle Mead had said Dimitri was a Sagittarius. I'm also one and my November-end birthday often (4/7 of the time) falls on the extended U.S. Thanksgiving weekend, so I made the date close to my own birthday (hence the screen name Russian1126 in chapter 1) and did the same for him. I have a lot of personal experience with downplayed (or really shit-tacular) birthdays falling on the family holiday - including my 18th when I was not allowed to acknowledge it was my birthday and I came back from the four-day college break (I was a young college student at the time) a few days later to find that the dorm's Resident Director discovered my roommate's alcohol in my fridge and we were both put on probation!

If you enjoyed the chapter, I'd appreciate it if you would consider a review/follow/favorite. It's great to connect with you all and get to know you.


End file.
